Popstar
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Aquela em que James Potter é integrante de uma boyband, todo mundo na internet jura que wolfstar é real, Peter é o maior barraqueiro do twitter, Marlene e Alice são as maiores fangirls que você respeita e a Lily... bem, a Lily não sabe de nada. Até que o Profeta Diário publique uma foto granulada do novo interesse amoroso de James Potter. E, aparentemente, é ela. [JILY - UA]
1. Prólogo

**POPSTAR**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Aquela em que James Potter é integrante de uma boyband, todo mundo na internet jura que wolfstar é real, Peter é o maior barraqueiro do twitter, Marlene e Alice são as maiores fangirls que você respeita e a Lily... bem, a Lily não sabe de nada. Até que o Profeta Diário publique uma foto granulada do novo interesse amoroso de James Potter.

E, aparentemente, é ela.  
[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

Existirão muitas referências às tendências pop atuais, assim como muita inspiração nas músicas do One Direction, Taylor Swift e Ed Sheeran.

Estrelando The Marauders como uma versão sem irlandeses do 1D;  
Frank Longbottom como uma versão não ruiva do Ed Sheeran;  
Emmeline como uma versão mais falsa da Taylor Swift (sem ofensas porque eu realmente gosto das músicas da TS);  
Lily Evans como a nova Adele (não que as pessoas saibam, é claro);  
Marlene e Alice como as maiores fangirls que você respeita;  
Sirius e Remus como Larry;  
E Peter, bem. Ele é a versão 2.0 do Peter de Fangirl-ily. Só que melhor.

Comentários são muito bem vindos ❤

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Olaaaaaaaar! Tudo bem?

Eu deveria estar atualizando minhas outras fanfics? Deveria. Estou? Não. Por quê? Porque a ideia dessa fanfic aqui apareceu e eu simplesmente não consegui resistir.

Estou muito empolgada com isso, sério! Espero que vocês gostem e se divirtam tanto quanto eu ao lerem essa fanfic ❤

Popstar é uma mistura de muitas músicas pop chicletes, muitas citações de filmes, muitos palavrões, muitos surtos e, é claro, muita comédia romântica.

Ela vai ser numa vibe FGLY embora, talvez, um pouco mais adulta.

Boa leitura, amores ❤❤

* * *

 **[PRÓLOGO]**

* * *

 **[APARTAMENTO UNIVERSITÁRIO 512 | DOMINGO - 1º DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

— LILY EVANS! — O grito de Marlene veio como um caminhão desgovernado, acertando sua cabeça (já totalmente dolorida da maldita ressaca) com força enquanto a garota irrompia pela porta do quarto, um maço de papéis na mão e a expressão de "estou-prestes-a-enfartar-e-a-culpa-é-sua" estampada em sua face.

— Que merda-? — Lily começou a perguntar, a voz rouca pelo desuso (e também pelo alto teor alcóolico ainda presente em sua corrente sanguínea, mas ela podia ignorar essa parte e fingir que nunca existiu), enquanto tentava se desenrolar das cobertas que eram uma bagunça à sua volta.

— QUE MERDA? QUE MERDA? EU QUE PERGUNTO, SUA IDIOTA! — Por alguns instantes, Lily perguntou-se se Marlene estava prestes a entrar no Guinness Book pelos altos decibéis de sua voz. Provavelmente. Era algo preocupante, na verdade, principalmente porque era para ela que todo aquele som estava sendo direcionado. — OLHE ISSO!

— O que- — Mas então os papéis que Marlene segurava, os quais Lily percebeu se tratarem de várias revistas de fofocas, voaram diretamente para o seu rosto, batendo com força e fazendo-a ofegar.

— APENAS PEGUE ESSA MERDA E OLHE! EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR! VOCÊ DISSE QUE NÃO GOSTAVA- VOCÊ _JUROU_ QUE IRIA PARA CASA! VOCÊ- EU NÃO ACHO QUE POSSO CONFIAR EM VOCÊ NOVAMENTE! VOCÊ É UMA _FARSA!_ — Descontrolada não era nem perto do que Marlene parecia. Ela estava _lívida_. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e seus olhos azuis estavam brilhantes e ela parecia perto de cometer um assassinato em massa (exceto que a única pessoa naquela sala além de Marlene era Lily, o que apenas tornava tudo mais assustador).

Lily gemeu.

Era apenas surto _demais_ para que ela suportasse àquela hora da manhã – ou seja lá qual fosse a maldita hora (era cedo para ela de qualquer forma) – com uma ressaca gigantesca, olhos doloridos e garganta parecendo cheia de cascalhos. Ela queria dormir, pelo amor de Deus! Será que era tão difícil de entender?

— Marley... estou vendo que você está furiosa e tudo o mais e imagino que tenha algo a ver comigo, mas é _cedo_ e eu estou com essa fodida dor de cabeça e eu gostaria _muito_ de aproveitar meu dia de folga e- — Desta vez foi a chinela de Marlene que cruzou voando em direção à cabeça de Lily e somente por um reflexo ágil que ela conseguiu se esquivar (ela certamente teria de agradecer tais habilidades à sua mãe por aquelas aulas de dança que ela insistiu para Lily participar no quinto ano). — Mas que mer-?

— Lily Evans. _Leia. Essa. Merda. Agora!_ — E a expressão de Marlene deixava bastante claro que ela continuaria atirando coisas até que Lily fizesse o que ela estava pedindo.

Com um suspiro estrangulado - um pouco exagerado apenas para mostrar quão desgostosa ela estava com toda aquela situação para Marlene - Lily puxou uma das revistas. Era uma edição do _Profeta Diário_ e, abaixo do título (o qual Lily sequer se preocupou em ler porque, _honestamente_ , qualquer coisa escrita por aquela revista _tinha de_ vir com um carimbo de "MENTIRA" estampado em todas as páginas) o nome de Rita Skeeter estava escrito.

Lily rolou os olhos.

— Você sabe que não deveria ler o que essa mulher escreve, Marlene! — Bufou e ergueu o olhar para a amiga que continuava no modo "prestes-a-te-matar".

— O título! Leia o maldito título! — Marlene resmungou, entredentes.

— Mas por que- — Lily não prosseguiu com a indagação, pois, no instante em que voltou os olhos para a revista, uma imagem granulada chamou sua atenção, fazendo-a ofegar.

Ela reconhecia aquele casaco, assim como reconhecia aquela calça jeans rasgada e os cabelos extremamente ruivos que estavam amarrados em um coque no alto da cabeça. Era uma foto dela na noite anterior e, apesar dos grânulos da foto, ela seria uma idiota se não se reconhecesse. O que Lily _não_ reconhecia era a pessoa que estava praticamente _engolindo_ o seu rosto na foto. A pessoa que segurava seus cabelos com força - ou, bem, era o que a imagem _dava a_ entender, porque ele não parecia estar sendo muito _gentil_. Não. A imagem era muito mais _sensual_ o que, bem. A pessoa que a tinha prensada contra a parede do clube que Lily tinha quase 70% de certeza de que estivera na noite anterior - os outros 30% podem ter sido causados pelo álcool, talvez ela ainda estivesse extremamente bêbada, tanto que estava alucinando, o que explicaria certamente o fato de Marlene continuar encarando-a como um búfalo parada perto da porta como um maldito pesadelo. — Quem é-? — A voz de Lily saiu em um sussurro rouco, o choque certamente fazendo caminho através de seu estupor alcoólico.

— James Fucking Potter. Você. Aos. Beijos. Com. James. Potter. James Potter do _The Marauders_. James Potter, o maldito integrante da maldita _maior_ boyband existente no planeta que também é a _minha_ banda favorita. James Potter, o cara que até ontem você se referia como "garoto que parece que levou um choque durante o parto, porque, Marlene, você _já viu_ os cabelos dele?". — Marlene parecia muito perto de ter um ataque cardíaco.

Lily também.

— O que diabos? Como diabos eu _beijei_ James Potter? Eu sequer _lembro_ disso! — Ela arregalou os olhos para Marlene sem conseguir compreender.

Era apenas… _ela nem sequer_ conhecia as músicas desse cara, exceto aquela sobre garotas inseguras que Lily só sabia porque Marlene ficara _uma semana inteira_ cantando e ouvindo no replay pelo apartamento que elas dividiam. Lily somente sabia o nome dos integrantes porque o _Tumblr_ de Marlene era cheio de coisas com a tag " _wolfstar"_ e " _Day 1900: Wolfstar has not come out yet"_ porque ela jurava que os caras, Sirius e Remus, mantinham um relacionamento secreto e porque seu feed sempre estava cheio de gifs do Peter onde ele e o maldito James Potter estavam fazendo qualquer coisa estúpida que recebia novecentas mil notas apenas porque sim.

Nada fazia sentido.

E aquela maldita revista em seu colo com aquelas malditas fotos e o maldito título - o qual Lily finalmente se dignou a ler - fazia _ainda menos_ sentido do que todo o resto.

Porque, por algum motivo desconhecido para Lily - que certamente deveria ser considerado como um dos maiores mistérios conhecidos pelo homem - ela estava beijando James Potter de forma tão atordoada que sequer _percebera_ que havia um paparazzi por perto.

E ela nem sequer _lembrava_ de fazer tal coisa.

Em letras garrafais e gritantes, estampadas em seu colo, redigidas pela _maldita_ Rita Skeeter, lia-se: **JAMES POTTER (FINALMENTE) COM UM NOVO INTERESSE ROMÂNTICO?**

Bem, Lily certamente _não era_ um bom interesse romântico naquele momento.

Não enquanto olhava para Marlene com terror estampado em sua face.

Não quando ela sentia suas entranhas se revoltarem como se quisessem rasgar sua pele e atirarem-se no chão.

Não quando ela não podia lembrar do maldito James Potter nem para salvar a própria vida - aliás, que diabos? James Potter? Sério? Lily sempre havia achado o tal de Peter muito mais legal (aparentemente o seu eu bêbado discordava piamente de tal coisa).

E não quando ela, definitivamente, estava prestes a ser assassinada por sua melhor amiga (Potter seria desmembrado de seu interesse romântico antes de sequer ser lembrado por ela).

— Meu Deus, eu quero morrer. — Ela conseguiu resmungar antes de atirar as cobertas para longe e correr para o banheiro, quase sem tempo de dobrar-se sobre o vaso sanitário e jogar todo o seu peso em vômito pelo ralo.

Aparentemente _um de_ seus desejos seria atendido.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** E aí, o que acharam?

Espero que tenham gostado! E não esqueçam de me contar o que estão achando, sim? Vou amar vê-los por aqui!

Beijos e até breve ❤


	2. I - Ressaca, popstars e destino cruel

**POPSTAR**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Aquela em que James Potter é integrante de uma boyband, todo mundo na internet jura que wolfstar é real, Peter é o maior barraqueiro do twitter, Marlene e Alice são as maiores fangirls que você respeita e a Lily... bem, a Lily não sabe de nada. Até que o Profeta Diário publique uma foto granulada do novo interesse amoroso de James Potter.

E, aparentemente, é ela.  
[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Olaaaaaaaaaaaar, amores! Tudo bem?

Nossa Senhora, viu? Que recepção toda foi essa? MILLER ESTÁ DESMAIADA!

AH :)

Enfim, aqui está o primeiro capítulo! E nem demorei tanto, né?

Ele não está muito grande, porque é meio introdutório, maaaaaas os próximos serão maiores, ok?

Espero que gostem, porque estou AMANDO escrever essa história!

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **I - Ressaca, popstars e destino cruel.**

* * *

 **[HOGSMEADE PLACE, 713 | DOMINGO – 1º DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

— Eu vou morrer. — James gemeu, sentindo sua cabeça latejar enquanto percorria os poucos metros de distância entre o banheiro e a sala de estar como se fosse um dos zumbis de The Walking Dead, o que definitivamente não seria uma afirmação errada. — Eu estou morrendo _agora mesmo_.

— E depois vocês têm a coragem de _me_ chamarem de dramático. — Sirius, que estava deitado sobre um dos grandes sofás de couro da sala de estar, observava-o se aproximar com diversão maliciosa estampada em sua face.

James gostaria de poder matá-lo, contudo, dado ao estado deplorável de sua cabeça (e corpo inteiro, na verdade) naquele momento, tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi atirar uma almofada em direção ao garoto. Ele errou, mas o que contava era a intenção e, em sua mente, Sirius havia sido punido cruelmente.

Era o que bastava para acalmar sua alma vingativa.

 _Por hora_.

— Jesus Cristo, James! Você tem a aparência de algo que um caminhão desgovernado passou por cima. _Inúmeras_ vezes. — Peter, o sempre _extremamente-sincero-até-demais_ Peter, arqueou uma sobrancelha para James, encarando-o com preocupação fingida enquanto apertava os lábios para tentar conter as risadinhas de deboche.

— Vão se foder. — James resmungou e então se atirou contra o sofá mais próximo, gemendo quando o movimento repentino causou ainda mais dor em suas têmporas. — Merda! — Ele estremeceu, sentindo-se entontecer. — O que eu bebi ontem? Sangue do demônio? Lágrimas do diabo? Meu Deus do céu, minha cabeça está me _matando_! — Segurou a cabeça na tentativa de acalmar um pouco o latejo incessante.

Não funcionou.

— Você está perguntando sobre o que você bebeu? — Sirius indagou, sua expressão de falso-pensar indicando a sua ironia. — Quer dizer, além de basicamente todo o álcool disponível naquele clube?

— Acho que ele bebeu todo o bar em frente ao clube também, Pads. — Peter adicionou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, malícia estampada em sua face e diversão brilhando em seus olhos.

James os odiava.

— Meu Deus, por que diabos eu sou amigo de vocês mesmo? — Ele resmungou e então se deitou contra as almofadas fofas, querendo que o sofá o engolisse para que ele não precisasse lidar com a própria vida e seus "amigos" estúpidos naquele momento.

— Porque nós fazemos parte dessa grande banda mundialmente famosa, _The Marauders_ , você sabe? E infortunadamente você precisa de nós, porque, sinto informar, nem só de rostos bonitos uma banda é feita. É preciso talento e, bem, você não tem muito, não é? — Peter brincou, gargalhando ao receber um gesto obsceno de James.

— Sorte a minha ter as duas coisas, não? — Sirius disse, fazendo com que James e Peter rolassem os olhos (o que fez com que James gemesse de dor e Peter voltasse a gargalhar). — Ei! — Ele resmungou, bufando para os outros dois. — Pelo menos os _meus_ cabelos são bonitos. — E piscou para James, fazendo-o rolar os olhos.

— Ei! Onde está o Moony? — James indagou ao perceber que estava recebendo uma dose de sarcasmo muito maior do que o habitual e que grande parte da culpa disso era pelo fato de que Remus não estava lá para defendê-lo.

— Foi comprar café da manhã já que você estava inutilizado para cozinhar. — Sirius respondeu e bocejou logo em seguida. — Deus, estou _exausto_!

— Hm, então... _exausto,_ Pads? Não dormiu muito ontem, então? — James brincou, aproveitando-se do ponto fraco do amigo e sorrindo de forma maliciosa através das almofadas enquanto observava as bochechas de Sirius avermelharem.

Heh. _Ponto para o James._

— Não é como se você pudesse falar muito, não é? — Peter bufou, interrompendo o que certamente seria uma resposta malcriada de Sirius.

Franzindo o cenho, James voltou-se para o garoto (ou tentou, levando em conta que ele não estava em condições de se mover além de piscar os olhos) e encarou-o em indagação.

— Do que você está falando? — Questionou, confuso.

— Bem, você estava se divertindo no final da festa, não estava? Pelo menos foi o que eu vi. — Peter piscou para James como se estivesse compartilhando um segredo, quando na verdade só estava deixando-o ainda mais confuso. Entretanto, antes que pudesse externar sua confusão, a porta da frente foi aberta e, por ela, um Remus Lupin com a expressão muito preocupada adentrou.

Seus olhos imediatamente recaíram sobre James.

E, é claro, James conhecia _aquele_ olhar.

Era o mesmo que Remus sempre tinha quando James se estressava com seu gerenciamento porque eles simplesmente não podiam parar de ser extremamente burros e preconceituosos ou inventavam alguma coisa absurda para promoção, o que sempre, _sempre_ fazia com que James fosse punido de alguma forma.

Entretanto, James estava muito orgulhoso em afirmar que seu comportamento fora _exemplar_ nos últimos meses. _Extremamente_ exemplar, na verdade, portanto não havia motivos na terra que justificassem aquele olhar.

— O quê? — Ele perguntou, mordendo os lábios para conter os gemidos de dor enquanto se ajeitava até estar devidamente sentado no sofá. Por alguns instantes a sala inteira girou, fazendo-o sentir o seu estômago revoltar.

Deus, ele nunca mais iria beber! Ou, bem, ele _tentaria_.

Sirius e Peter imediatamente entraram em estado de alerta ao perceberem a expressão de Remus que claramente indicava a aproximação de más notícias.

— Bem, James, acho que as suas "férias" prolongadas de relacionamentos terminaram. — Remus resmungou e então caminhou até onde ele estava, estendendo um exemplar de uma revista para que observasse.

James sequer se surpreendeu ao perceber que era uma edição do Profeta Diário, porque eles pareciam estar em todos os malditos lugares – inclusive teve uma vez, quando James estava meio bêbado com Sirius, após os _Brits_ do ano anterior, onde ele criou essa teoria de que Rita Skeeter era algum tipo de metamorfa que se transformava em insetos para se esgueirar em lugares onde não era chamada. Foi uma teoria muito divertida, na verdade, Sirius literalmente vomitou as tripas de tanto rir (embora possivelmente tenha sido um pouco por causa do álcool consumido).

Não.

O que o surpreendeu foi o título e, consequentemente, a foto estampada na capa que de imediato fez com que flashes da noite anterior preenchessem sua mente, borrados e levemente indistintos, mas claros o suficiente para que ele compreendesse sobre o que Peter estava falando ao dizer que ele "estava se divertindo".

A _garota_ , ele lembrou.

Aquela que James praticamente atirara no chão após se apressar pelo corredor em direção à saída e que, zonza, resmungou que "estou muito bêbada para me importar em brigar, portanto apenas imagine que eu te dei o maior sermão da sua existência e, desta forma, podemos seguir com as nossas vidas".

A garota com quem ele flertou descaradamente depois disso e que agira de forma tão intensa e desinibida – algo com o qual James não estava mais acostumado desde que começara a viver em um meio onde atuar para parecer legal era praticamente exigido – e o fizera rir por longos minutos até que arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele, os olhos extremamente verdes brilhando em malícia enquanto sorria e perguntava "você está pretendendo me beijar em breve ou vamos continuar a conversar? Eu gostaria de saber porque, se vamos apenas conversar, então eu realmente preciso achar um lugar onde sentar, se você não se importa".

E quem era James para resistir a uma garota tão espontânea e genuinamente interessada como ela? Ainda mais quando, além de ser extremamente bonita, divertida e _quente_ , ela também tinha um sorriso estonteante e olhos verdes (nos quais ele queria se afogar) que contrastavam lindamente com os cabelos ruivos que pendiam sobre seus ombros (nos quais ele queria enrolar os dedos a fim de puxá-la para perto).

É _claro_ que ele a beijou.

E, bem, ali em suas mãos estavam as provas que, embora granuladas e que o rosto da garota não fosse distinguível, eram claras o suficiente para que todos soubessem que era _ele_.

James ofegou.

— A garota ruiva! — Disse, sentindo os olhos arregalarem ainda mais ao reler o título **"JAMES POTTER (FINALMENTE) COM UM NOVO INTERESSE ROMÂNTICO?".** E então ele compreendeu a expressão de Remus. Bem, merda. — Merda.

— Sim. _Merda_. — Remus concordou, conciso, sabendo que, no que dizia respeito ao gerenciamento, James estava prestes a entrar em uma enxurrada de "promoções". — Você está realmente ferrado, amigo.

— Ei! Do que vocês estão falando? Distribuam a informação, não sejam tão secretos. Compartilhar é cuidar e tudo isso! — Sirius, totalmente incomodado por não fazer parte da conversa, ergueu-se de onde estava sentado e encaminhou-se até o lado de James, puxando a revista de suas mãos e atirando-se sobre ele sem qualquer cuidado.

James gemeu.

— Se você não sair de cima de mim agora eu vou vomitar minhas tripas em cima de você!

— Ew! Nojento. — Sirius bufou, mas saiu de cima mesmo assim, prostrando-se ao lado de Remus e apoiando-se em seus ombros porque ele _simplesmente não podia_ parar de se empoleirar em cima das pessoas um minuto sequer.

Principalmente se essa pessoa fosse Remus. Heh.

Deus, eles eram _tão óbvios!_

— Deus, vocês são tão malditamente óbvios. — Peter externou seus pensamentos, fazendo-o gargalhar enquanto se aproximava para dar um high-five levemente torpe em James que ainda estava muito enjoado para fazer muito mais do que piscar e existir (embora este último estivesse se tornando mais difícil a cada instante).

— Shh. — Remus resmungou para os dois, corando levemente, embora não fizesse menção de afastar Sirius que estava muito confortável _sobre_ ele.

— _James Potter finalmente com_... Oh, cara, graças a Deus! — Sirius disse, sorrindo largamente para James após ler o título.

— Finalmente? _Finalmente_? — Remus voltou-se para ele, uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto o encarava com confusão. — Do que está falando, Sirius? A gerência vai cair em cima dele agora!

Peter, que havia roubado a revista das mãos de Sirius e a abrira na página indicada na capa para ler, soltou um longo suspiro antes de menear a cabeça para James.

— Boa sorte, amigo.

Um gemido sofrido foi toda resposta que recebeu.

— Ah, qual é, James, já estava mais do que na hora! Fazem oito malditos meses desde o suposto término com a Jones! Você conseguiu se livrar nos dois primeiros meses dando a entender que estava "com o coração partido" e depois mais seis por conta do Tour. Você teve uma boa folga, amigo. Agora está na hora de você ser bom de coração e ajudar a tirar um pouco do foco de cima de mim, obrigado. — Sirius disse enquanto acariciava os ombros de Remus, satisfação estampada em seu rosto diante dos arrepios e o rubor que produzia no garoto com a proximidade.

— Sirius, você está sendo insensível. — Remus murmurou, levemente ofegante e _ainda_ sem se afastar.

— Insensível? Remus, pelo amor de Deus! — Sirius gemeu em protesto, finalmente tirando as mãos dos ombros de Remus (que mordeu os lábios para conter os protestos) a fim de poder encará-lo. — Eu tenho sido empurrado de "namorada" atrás de "namorada" nos últimos meses, por vezes _duas ao mesmo tempo_ , porque a gerência acredita piamente que me tornar um mulherengo faz "as fãs acreditarem que têm uma chance de ser uma das _Padgirls_ " e _isso_ faz com que os discos vendam mais! Honestamente, isso é ridículo! Se James for o foco, quem sabe eles possam me dar uma folga e assim eu não preciso me sentir como um maldito objeto de sexshop. — Ele bufou, indignação bastante presente em sua voz.

— Isso é- — Remus começou a protestar, mas James interrompeu.

— Não, Moony, ele está certo. — James assentiu e então estremeceu com o movimento. — Eu tenho ficado muito tempo escondido, fingindo estar com o coração partido por conta de um relacionamento que sequer existiu. Sirius tem razão — e James odiava a expressão presunçosa que surgiu no rosto de Sirius ao dizer aquilo. — Suponho que já está na hora do _infame_ James Potter voltar à ativa. Fiquei sabendo que Sirius Black está roubando todas as garotas do Pettigrew e, bem, algo precisa ser feito quanto a isso.

— Ei! Ninguém está roubando minhas garotas. — Peter bufou, falsa indignação tingindo seu rosto antes de estourar em um sorriso. — Até porque Sirius nem _gosta_ de garotas.

Em um drama fingido, Sirius atirou-se sobre Peter, fazendo-o cair sobre o sofá – em cima de James. Com mãos rápidas, Sirius apertou os quadris do amigo, cutucando e fazendo-o sufocar em gargalhadas, lágrimas de riso escorrendo de seus olhos.

— Como você _ousa_? Você não viu o meu Twitter, Peter? Eu postei ainda na semana passada "wolfstar é a pior merda inventada, eu sou heterossexual". — Sarcasmo escorria das palavras de Sirius enquanto ele lembrava do infame tweet postado pela gerência em sua conta. — Sou considerado homofóbico e tudo! Trending Topic no Twitter por quase uma semana. Isso foi algum tipo de recorde!

— Que _orgulho_ , Padfoot! — Peter consegue exprimir entre um ofego e outro, fazendo com que Remus soltasse uma risadinha.

— Ei, caras, estou muito feliz por vocês serem esses homens viris e muito _verdadeiros_ com suas sexualidades, mas eu estou a exatos dez segundos de vomitar, portanto _saiam_ de cima. — James conseguiu resmungar, empurrando os dois garotos que caíram embolados no chão.

Em um movimento rápido – e muito tonto – James voltou correndo para o banheiro e jorrou suas tripas enquanto amaldiçoava o criador do álcool.

Quando, por fim, seu estômago estava tão vazio quanto poderia estar depois de todo aquele show, James voltou-se para o seu reflexo no espelho, observando as grandes olheiras roxas e sua palidez.

Abrindo a torneira, lavou as mãos e esticou-se para molhar o rosto, querendo trazer um pouco de normalidade e, quem sabe, acordar um pouco de toda aquela zoeira.

Quando retornou para a sala, quinze minutos depois, deparou-se com Bellatrix, a gerente de publicidade da banda, encarando-o como se ele houvesse acabado de presenteá-la com montanhas de ouro (o que não era mentira, afinal ela literalmente _ganhava_ por expor sua imagem) e teve de ouvir várias palestras sobre cuidado da imagem pública enquanto os garotos tentavam manter suas expressões sérias e ela falava que, como agora "infelizmente" (o sorriso dela foi diabólico quando disse isso) ele havia sido visto com uma garota em um clube, James deveria voltar a fazer encontros com outras personalidades públicas para ajudar com a promoção da banda.

Somente após ela ir embora – o que foi quase uma hora e muitos copos d'água depois – é que James percebeu que não fazia a _menor_ ideia de qual era o nome da garota que ele beijara na noite anterior.

Não que ele estivesse interessado em encontrá-la novamente, é claro.

Nada interessado.

Não, não.

* * *

 **[HOG'S HEAD INN | DOMINGO – 1º DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

Quando os acordes do violão terminaram, Lily fechou os olhos, estendendo sua voz por mais alguns instantes antes de finalizar a canção. Com um sorriso, voltou-se para a plateia, acenando enquanto recebia sua parcela justa de palmas.

O bar estava cheio para um Domingo – não que Lily fosse reclamar, obviamente, afinal era sempre bom quando havia novas pessoas apreciando sua música – e ela sabia que grande parte disso era pelo fato dos rumores no Twitter de que o popstar mundialmente famoso e também seu melhor amigo, vulgo Frank Longbottom, estava pelas redondezas.

E, bem, ele de fato estava a assistindo a partir de um dos cantos mais afastado do _pub_ enquanto bebericava sua cerveja com tanta naturalidade que era quase injusto.

Como ninguém o havia reconhecido ainda era um mistério.

Talvez fosse o boné ridículo que ele usava ou, quem sabe, fosse pelo fato de que ele costumava usar as roupas mais surradas e cheias de buracos que possuía – fosse em shows, passeios ou festas. Embora ele fosse famoso, as pessoas não pareciam esperar que um popstar milionário utilizando roupas esburacadas sentasse em pubs decadentes para beber cerveja barata enquanto observa um ainda mais decadente show ao vivo.

Deus, Lily o amava _tanto_ e sentia _tanta_ a falta dele.

Quando ela desceu do palco, praticamente correu até onde ele estava.

— Isso foi incrível, Lil'! — O garoto disse assim que ela sentou à sua frente, sorrindo torpemente para ela, os olhos castanhos brilhando enquanto a observava. — Você deveria gravar uma demo e enviar para algumas gravadoras, você sabe.

— Você sempre diz isso, Frank. — Lily bufou, rolando os olhos para ele enquanto roubava sua caneca e tomava um longo gole da bebida, mesmo que fosse uma péssima ideia, porque ela _ainda_ estava sentindo os efeitos da ressaca da noite anterior (e de algumas chinelas voadoras de Marlene também).

— E você nunca me escuta. — Frank rolou os olhos enquanto ajustava o boné para que cobrisse mais o seu rosto. — Quando você vai parar de mentir para si mesma dizendo que o sonho da sua vida é estudar Direito quando, na verdade, você sabe que o seu lugar é no palco?

— Eu _amo_ estudar Direito, Frank, não seja cínico. — Mas ela não ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, sabendo que encontraria sua expressão de incredulidade. — E isso foi só... isso é só diversão, ok? Subir nesse palco uma vez por semana e tocar algumas músicas é algo que faço por prazer e não porque quero ser a mais nova popstar internacional e multimilionária, extremamente cobiçada e adorada por multidões.

— Bem, mas você pode continuar fazendo isso por prazer e _também_ ser uma popstar internacional-multimilionária-cobiçada-e-adorada-por-multidões. — Frank sorriu para ela, piscando de forma divertida. — Eu, por exemplo, me divirto muito. E ganho dinheiro com isso.

— _Não_ , obrigada. Direito é seguro, Frank. É algo com que posso conseguir um emprego real e estável. — Lily encolheu-se levemente ao perceber a careta na face do garoto, corrigindo-se rapidamente: — Quero dizer, é óbvio que você tem um trabalho _real_ , ok? Você faz todas essas turnês e shows e transforma pelo menos mil garotas diariamente em cardíacas, mas... isso não significa que eu poderia fazer o mesmo. Francamente, você é _Frank Longbottom!_ Eu sou apenas... a garota que toca nesse bar e ganha algumas bebidas gratuitas.

— Esse garoto era eu menos de dois anos atrás, Lily! E você _sabe_ disso. Você me ajudou, lembra? — Com um suspiro cansado, Lily afastou uma mecha de cabelo que escapou de seu coque para longe e o encarou, expressão em branco. Frank bufou, resignado, não se deixando enganar por sua falsa indiferença. — Eu ainda vou matar a Vance, você sabe, não é? — Ele murmurou para ela, ameaça brilhando em seus olhos normalmente amáveis. — Ela conseguiu destruir seus sonhos! Nunca vou perdoá-la. Se eu a ver, eu _juro_ por Deus que-

Lily estremeceu, não querendo pensar sobre isso. Não querendo pensar em nada que envolvesse _ela_.

— Podemos... podemos por favor falar de outra coisa? — Lily o interrompeu e, embora Frank não parecesse muito contente com a óbvia tentativa de mudar de assunto, o garoto deu de ombros, derrotado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, nos quais Lily aproveitou para chamar o garçom e pedir outra rodada de bebidas. Ao voltar a encarar Frank, deparou-se com um sorrisinho malicioso pairando em seus lábios.

Lily estremeceu.

Aquela expressão sempre indicava a vinda de algo potencialmente constrangedor.

— O quê?

— Estava pensando sobre quando você vai me deixar registrar suas composições no seu nome...

— Ok, Frank. _Próximo assunto_. — Ela cortou-o.

Frank rolou os olhos, mas não se deu por vencido.

— Você tem falado com os seus pais? — Ele indagou, a expressão muito mais séria ao observá-la.

Lily encolheu-se.

— _Próximo. Assunto_.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Lily Evans! Você é _outra coisa_ , sabia? — Frank parecia _quase_ irritado e Lily sentiu-se _quase_ culpada. Isto é, até o sorrisinho malicioso retornar aos lábios de Frank. — Então... — Ele recomeçou a falar enquanto dedilhava o copo vazio à sua frente, seus olhos castanhos fitando-a com atenção.

— Então...? — Lily perguntou, sentindo-se inquieta diante de seu olhar _muito_ esquisito.

— Então que esta manhã eu estava na padaria comprando, bem, _pão_ , você _sabe_ , e eis que, ao ir até o caixa para pagar vejo algo muito _peculiar_ entre as revistas de fofoca. — Frank estreitou os olhos enquanto seu sorriso aumentava mais e mais.

Lily soltou um gemido doloroso.

— Não, você _não_ viu _nada_! — Ela resmungou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, franzindo o cenho para ele no que ela pretendia demonstrar ameaça. Não pareceu funcionar muito (spoiler _: nunca funcionou_ com Frank).

— Oh, sim, eu _vi_. Tinha essas fotos _muito_ interessantes... estavam meio desfocadas e tudo o mais, mas eu poderia _jurar_ que a jaqueta daquela garota era exatamente a _mesma_ que eu comprei para o seu aniversário no ano passado e-

— -oh, meu Deus, eu _odeio_ você!

— -os cabelos da garota na foto eram o _mesmo_ tom do seu e-

— -eu vou cortar as suas bo-

— -e eu lembrei que, assim como _você_ , a garota da foto estava usando uma pulseira e, lembre-se que eu _só percebi isso_ porque a mão dela estava enroscada nos cabelos de _James Potter_ e-

— Frank, cale a sua maldita boca!

É _claro_ que ele a ignorou.

— _E_ é exatamente igual a esta que você está usando _agora_ o que, Lily Evans, me fez _paralisar_. Você tem noção do quão _mortificado_ eu me senti ao perceber que a minha _melhor amiga_ nunca mencionou conhecer outros popstars e menos _ainda_ que estava _beijando_ um deles e que eu tive de descobrir isso através de uma revista de fofocas? Foi desmoralizante, honestamente! E tudo isso publicado no _Profeta Diário_ , imagine! — A sobrancelha arqueada de Frank indicava que, apesar de ele estar usando um tom brincalhão, ainda era sério.

Lily suspirou.

— Eu _odeio_ você! — Ela resmungou antes de murmurar um "obrigada" para o garçom que trouxera suas bebidas, sorrindo levemente para ele antes de voltar a franzir o cenho para Frank. — Olha, Frank, _querido_ , — o sarcasmo praticamente escorreu de suas palavras — eu _adoraria_ poder abrir meu coração e ter este momento especial com você onde eu jorro todas as minhas fofocas sobre qualquer popstar infame que eu conheça, _mas infelizmente_ não serei capaz de fazer isso uma vez que eu não consigo lembrar de _absolutamente nada_ do que aconteceu na noite anterior e, deste modo, ouso afirmar que você sabe tanto quanto eu sobre toda essa merda.

— Lily... — Os olhos de Frank estreitaram ainda mais, procurando qualquer indicação de mentira no rosto de Lily enquanto a perscrutava.

— Frank... — Ela decidiu estreitar os olhos também.

— _Lily..._

— _Frank!_

— Certo, certo, eu acredito em você! — O garoto ergueu as mãos no ar em derrota, sua expressão franzindo enquanto parecia decididamente decepcionado com o fato de que _não receberia_ detalhes sórdidos sobre um companheiro de música. Lily rolou os olhos para ele. — Você bebeu tequila, não é? — Ele indagou então, de forma acusadora.

Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, mas concordou.

— Sim.

— Droga, Lily! Você _sabe_ que tequila te faz esquecer de tudo! — Ele resmungou e apontou um dedo para ela. — Que nem aquela vez na nossa festa de Halloween do colegial, quando Mikael queria te beijar e você cantou _No Scrubs_ para ele a plenos pulmões na frente de _todos_. O garoto chorou e, no dia seguinte, você não lembrava de nada e ainda foi falar com ele sobre um tema de casa... — Frank gargalhou, nostálgico. — Até hoje lembro da expressão na sua cara quando ele gritou sobre você ser uma _"quebradora de corações, desalmada e frígida"_.

— Deus, porque eu sou sua amiga? — Lily reclamou, embora houvesse um fantasma de sorriso no canto de seus lábios, o qual ela imediatamente puxou o copo de cerveja para encobrir.

Frank piscou para ela.

— Porque, Lily Evans, eu já te vi nos seus _piores_ momentos e ainda assim estou aqui. — Ele soltou um longo e dramático suspiro, meneando a cabeça enquanto piscava exageradamente. — Não é uma tarefa fácil, você sabe, mas eu tenho de admitir que, apesar de você sair beijando celebridades em becos escuros e-

— Alice terminou com o Caradoc! — Lily o interrompeu, praticamente berrando, mas foi o suficiente para que a expressão no rosto de Frank ficasse em branco e ele se interrompesse. Ela _não segurou_ a gargalhada que escapou de seus lábios, divertindo-se com o comportamento do garoto. _Ah_ , como era doce a vingança...

— Ela... o _quê?_ — Frank parecia prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco. Lily sorriu ainda mais. — _Que diabos, Lily?_ Que tipo de amiga você é? Por que essa não foi a primeira coisa que você me falou?

— Porque, Frank, _querido_ , você decidiu se divertir às minhas custas e _agora_ estou me sentindo muito vil para te contar as _motivações_ por trás deste término tão aguardado por você. — Ela deu de ombros, divertindo-se demais com a expressão totalmente horrorizada que surgiu no rosto de Frank enquanto ele a encarava.

— Você é um ser humano horrível. — Ele resmungou e soltou um muxoxo. — Por favor, _Lily!_

— Hm-

— Eu te dou uma jaqueta nova! Um colar? Um _violão?_ Bebidas grátis por um mês? _Um ano?_ — Frank estava ficando desesperado. Lily estava ficando ainda mais divertida. — Ingressos para qualquer _show_ que você queira e-

— E que tal... _você nunca mais_ falar sobre essa reportagem tenebrosa na revista você-sabe-qual? Hein? — Lily o interrompeu antes que Frank começasse a oferecer imóveis ou qualquer coisa tão absurda quanto isso. _Deus_ , ele era _tão_ desesperadamente _caído_ por Alice.

A expressão no rosto de Frank imediatamente iluminou.

— _Qual reportagem?_ Que _revista?_ — Ele indagou, fingindo-se de inconsciente.

Lily sorriu.

— E é _por isso_ que somos melhores amigos. — Ela disse e então se inclinou em direção ao garoto, abrindo a boca para jorrar sobre o término nada-inesperado de Alice com Caradoc, contudo, antes que o fizesse, Frank finalmente foi encontrado pelas fãs, que pareciam se proliferar como vírus pelo ar, aumentando a cada segundo e, bem, não era como se eles pudessem ficar muito tempo lá depois disso. Não se ela quisesse evitar _mais uma_ enxurrada de fotos em revistas que provavelmente teriam títulos como " **RUIVAS ATACAM: POPSTAR DA VEZ É FRANK LONGBOTTOM"** ou algo igualmente ridículo quanto aquilo (e sim, já acontecera – algum tempo atrás as pessoas juravam que "a garota ruiva" que aparecia em várias fotos de Frank era a sua "namorada secreta").

Entrementes Frank dava autógrafos e tirava fotos, Lily esgueirou-se até o bar onde Aberforth observava o amontoamento de pessoas onde Frank estava com a expressão de desgosto.

— Hey, _Abbie_. — Lily sorriu para ele, recebendo um bufo em resposta. — Será que você pode nos deixar sair pela porta de trás? Se Frank continuar aqui vai ser uma bagunça.

Estremecendo diante da menção da palavra "bagunça", Aberforth assentiu para ela.

— Certo, garotinha. — O homem resmungou o apelido, fazendo com que Lily sorrisse um pouco mais. — Chame seu amigo e peça para ele ser discreto. Vou abrir a porta para vocês. — E, dizendo isso, se afastou pela porta localizada atrás do balcão do bar, provavelmente para abrir a saída.

Suspirando, Lily preparou-se mentalmente para se esgueirar entre as fãs de Frank e rezou aos céus para que nenhuma delas reconhecesse qualquer parte dela e a ligasse a manchete do dia anterior do _Profeta Diário_.

* * *

— Eu vou te ligar assim que chegar em casa! — Frank resmungou para ela assim que (finalmente) conseguiram se esgueirar pela saída dos fundos do pub e os dois táxis que eles haviam pedido chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo fazendo com que Lily, que estava prestes a contar para ele sobre Alice, tivesse de se interromper _novamente_ porque o mundo parecia estar _realmente_ conspirando contra o garoto. — E você _vai_ me contar tudo!

— Certo! Boa noite, Frank. Obrigada por vir me ver, eu senti sua falta. — Lily disse e esticou-se para abraçá-lo, apertando-o com força contra si. Frank apertou-a igualmente forte.

Eles se afastaram com um suspiro.

— Também senti sua falta, Lil' — ele sorriu gentilmente para ela. — Se cuide, sim? Vou ir para Los Angeles amanhã, mas na semana que vem estarei de volta e nós vamos nos ver, ok?

— Ok. — Ela assentiu, sorrindo de volta. — Amo você, _Frankenstein_.

— Amo você, _Sally_. — Ele usou o apelido que retirara do filme que eles assistiam basicamente todos os dias quando mais jovens, _The Nightmare Before Christmas,_ e Lily sentiu o coração apertar já com saudades do garoto com quem cresceu e que se acostumara a ter sempre do lado e que agora quase não via o suficiente.

— Vá ser uma popstar de sucesso, sim? Mas não esqueça de mim, ok? — Lily piscou para ele, embora sentisse o peito doer levemente diante da despedida.

Frank não parecia muito diferente.

— Nunca, Lil'. — Ele mandou um beijinho pelo ar e olhou por mais alguns instantes antes de finalmente abrir a porta de seu táxi, adentrando e acomodando-se. Lily observou-o até que o carro saiu e, com um suspiro, seguiu até o próprio táxi, resmungando o endereço para o homem que parecia impaciente com sua demora.

* * *

 **[HOGWARTS RADIO STUDIO | TERÇA-FEIRA – 03 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

— Evans! — O grito de McGonagall foi a primeira coisa que ela ouviu ao abrir a porta do estúdio, assustando-a e fazendo com que virasse o chá que havia acabado de preparar.

Ela gemeu, observando o líquido escorrer pelo chão, sentindo o peito doer ao pensar no desperdício de um chá tão maravilhosamente preparado. Ela havia utilizado o último saquinho para aquela preparação e agora ela teria de se contentar com o café horroroso da máquina da rádio se não quisesse passar o dia inteiro bocejando.

Deus, ela _odiava_ café.

E odiava _ainda mais_ acordar cedo.

Como ela havia conseguido um emprego em um programa de rádio matinal era um grande mistério. Honestamente.

— Hey, Minnie! — Lily sorriu para sua chefe, tentando tingir seu tom com uma simpatia que ela não sentia enquanto encaminhava-se para o armário de limpeza para pegar algo para limpar o chá derramado.

— Estava esperando por você. — McGonagall murmurou, seu tom de voz rígido como sempre, exatamente como sua expressão. Se Lily não a houvesse visto sorrir na festa de Natal da rádio do ano anterior, juraria que ela era algum tipo de robô. — Como você sabe, Moody costuma chamar algum cantor ou celebridade para participar de seu programa a cada duas semanas e fazer entrevistas e jogos com ele...

— Uhum, eu sei. — Lily disse e precisou de muito controle para não rolar os olhos. Honestamente, ela estava trabalhando lá há mais de um ano e meio. Ela _sabia_ o que cada um de seus colegas fazia naquela rádio. Ela não era estúpida, pelo amor de Deus! Ou, bem, ela não era _tão_ estúpida.

— Não seja sarcástica comigo, Evans. Guarde isso para o seu show. — McGonagall, porque ela _podia_ , rolou os olhos para Lily. — De qualquer forma, Moody não poderá comparecer na semana que vem porque ele tem uma sessão de fisioterapia e exames na perna para, você sabe, testar a prótese e-

— Você acha que ele vai se adaptar com a prótese? — Lily a interrompeu, pensando no radialista rabugento que apresentava o programa carro-chefe da rádio, o _The Aurores Show,_ e por quem Lily tinha um carinho muito grande.

Moody havia sofrido um acidente de motocicleta há dois anos, pouco tempo antes de Lily conseguir um emprego na rádio, e acabara por perder a parte inferior da perna direita. Desde então, o homem tinha sido bastante firme sobre a não utilização de próteses – preferindo utilizar uma muleta ou aventurar-se pela rádio apoiando-se em paredes e mesas (o que sempre fazia Lily ter quase-ataques-cardíacos) – embora ele tenha afrouxado um pouco a opinião últimos meses.

Lily se orgulhava muito ao pensar que grande parte daquilo era por conta da insistência dela. Ela e Moody haviam desenvolvido uma amizade muito peculiar, baseada em basicamente troca de farpas e xingamentos. E, mesmo que ela não externasse, Moody era como um pai, uma figura segura e com quem sabia que podia contar e que _a aceitava_ exatamente como ela era.

Agora, ele estava indo para a "experimentação" da prótese e, bem, Lily estava bastante ansiosa sobre os resultados, rezando para que eles fossem positivos.

— Bem, eu espero que sim, Evans. — O olhar de McGonagall suavizou um pouco ao observá-la. — Na verdade, estou muito feliz com essa consulta, você sabe? E eu sei que você é quem o motivou-

— Ah, isso não foi nada. — Lily corou furiosamente.

— Evans, nós trabalhamos com o Moody há seis anos e ninguém nunca foi tão próxima dele como você. — Naquele instante, um sorriso mínimo apareceu nos lábios da mulher e, também naquele instante, Lily pensou que fosse morrer com a improbabilidade da situação: _sequer_ era Natal e McGonagall estava _sorrindo_. — Ele te considera como uma filha, você sabe disso, não é? Todos nós da HRS somos muito gratos por tudo o que você fez por ele.

Lily se negava a admitir que o que estava embaçando sua visão naquele momento eram lágrimas. Não, ela culpava o sono e o fato de que não tomara chá naquela manhã. Nada a ver com coisas emocionais ou McGonagall _sorrindo_ (embora isso fosse uma boa justificativa, afinal era quase como presenciar um milagre).

— Oh, bem... eu gosto muito dele também. Fico feliz em poder ajudar. — Lily murmurou, sentindo as bochechas esquentaram ainda mais de constrangimento.

— Eu posso ver. — McGonagall sorriu novamente e Lily tinha certeza de que o dia do julgamento final estava próximo. — Bem, Evans, você vai apresentar o _The Aurores_ na semana que vem ou devo falar com a Meadowes?

— Uhum. — Lily assentiu, sorrindo verdadeiramente pela primeira vez desde que virara sua preciosa xícara de chá. — Claro. Será um prazer!

— Ótimo. — McGonagall assentiu e então deu as costas, encaminhando-se para a porta. Antes, porém, que ela saísse da sala, a mulher voltou-se novamente para Lily. — Oh, eu estava esquecendo: _The Marauders._

Lily sentiu o sangue congelar em suas veias ao encarar a mulher.

 _O quê?_

Como... _o que diabos?_

Aquilo não estava acontecendo, estava?

Quer dizer, McGonagall _não_ parecia ser a maior fã de tabloides, portanto Lily nunca pensou que ela- _Deus!_ Ela fora descoberta _justamente_ por sua chefe? Pela mulher mais rígida que ela jamais conhecera?

A foto era nublada, por Deus! Não havia maneira na vida de que Minerva McGonagall, somente a pessoa mais cética existente, pudesse descobrir que era Lily naquela maldita foto! Céus, porque a vida precisava ser _tão difícil?_

Onde estava a justiça no mundo?

Por que o destino era tão cruel?

Agora, Lily seria reconhecida para sempre como a garota que beijou um integrante de _boyband_... e Lily sequer _gostava_ da tal _boyband_!

Ela sabia que estava muito perto de surtar, sabia que o suor que começava a se acumular em sua testa era indicativo de sua ansiedade crescente. Ela precisava se acalmar ou acabaria-

—... na próxima semana e- Evans? Você está me ouvindo? — A voz de McGonagall (que continuara falando enquanto Lily tinha seu surto internalizado) a arrancou de seus devaneios.

Sacudindo-se e sentindo como se tivesse virado gelatina – mole e trêmula – ela forçou-se a focar em sua chefe.

— Desculpe, o quê? — Sua voz soava fraca e raspada.

McGonagall arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Não me diga que você é uma _fangirl?_ _—_ McGonagall a encarava com incredulidade. —Oh, pelo amor de Deus, você não vai desmaiar, vai?

— Não! — Lily praticamente gritou, assustando Molly, a coordenadora da rádio, que abrira a porta naquele instante. — Desculpe. Quero dizer, não, eu não sou _fangirl_...

— E nem vai desmaiar?

— Não. — Ou pelo menos ela esperava que não.

McGonagall não parecia acreditar em Lily.

— Tem certeza de que não quer que eu chame a Meadowes? Acredito que ela possa-

— Não! De verdade, eu posso _totalmente_ fazer isso!

— Ótimo! — McGonagall parecia aliviada. — Então agora você só precisa falar com o Moody para que ele te passe as perguntas da entrevista e o roteiro de brincadeiras que você vai jogar com os garotos do _The Marauders_ na semana que vem! — E, dizendo aquilo, a mulher finalmente se afastou, fechando a porta do estúdio atrás de si e deixando uma Lily totalmente atordoada no meio da sala.

 _Oh, céus!_

Lily tremeu.

Ela havia dito que podia "totalmente" fazer aquilo? Porque, pelo amor de tudo que era mais sagrado, ela _totalmente NÃO PODIA_!

Somente... Deus! _The Marauders_ seria a atração do _The Aurores Show_ da próxima semana!

E Lily iria apresentar o _TAS_ da próxima semana!

Lily que, infortunadamente, beijara James Potter.

Lily que não lembrava de absolutamente _nada_ daquele momento.

Lily que orava para os deuses para que James Potter também não lembrasse dela.

— Oh, meu Deus, eu estou tão ferrada!

* * *

 **NOTAS:** E aí, amores! O que acharam, hein?

Por favor, comentem! É muito estimulante e inspirador vê-los por aqui *emoji de coração*

Vou tentar postar o próximo muito em breve, ok?

Dúvidas, sugestões, para falar com a autora... estou sempre no twitter wolfistar

PS: para quem não sabe, é muito comum para celebridades saírem com outras celebridades ou subcelebridades a fim de conseguirem promoção. Essas pessoas contratadas para esses relacionamentos falsos são chamadas de beards. Beards também são muito utilizadas quando há a intenção de ocultar a sexualidade de um artista.

Beijos


	3. II - The Lily's Horror Show

**POPSTAR**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Aquela em que James Potter é integrante de uma boyband, todo mundo na internet jura que wolfstar é real, Peter é o maior barraqueiro do twitter, Marlene e Alice são as maiores fangirls que você respeita e a Lily... bem, a Lily não sabe de nada. Até que o Profeta Diário publique uma foto granulada do novo interesse amoroso de James Potter.

E, aparentemente, é ela.  
[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar, amores! Tudo bem com vocês?

Ah, sério, eu to chorando de tanta emoção com tanta gente linda comentando e acompanhando Popstar! Muito obrigada por todo o carinho, gente! Fico sempre muito feliz quando vejo os leitores empolgados com as minhas ideias!

Prometo que vou continuar dando meu melhor para que a fic atinja todas as expectativas de vocês, sim?

Vocês são os melhores leitores do mundo

Enfim, cá estamos com mais um capítulo e... nem demorei, heim? hehe

AH! Já ia esquecendo! Fiz "DREAMCAST" para a fic, então vou deixar os links no meu perfil caso vocês queiram saber como eu os imagino, sim?

Espero que gostem, amores!

* * *

 **II - The Lily's Horror Show.**

* * *

 **[DEDOSDEMEL | QUARTA-FEIRA – 04 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

— E então eles decidiram que eu deveria ser transferida para Durmnstrang! — Mary disse com o tom de voz neutro e baixo, não querendo atrair ainda _mais_ a atenção dos outros clientes do pequeno café em que estavam, embora Remus pudesse ver o desgosto estampado em seus olhos. — Quero dizer, eu não posso mais escolher o que eu _quero_ ou _não_ fazer? Eu sou o quê? Uma criança de cinco anos? Ou pior: uma marionete?

— Sinto muito, Mary. Deus, _eu sinto tanto!_ — Remus estendeu a mão pela mesa até a da garota, apertando-a levemente para confortá-la. A verdade é que, por mais que ele soubesse que não havia nada que pudesse fazer quanto àquilo, Remus ainda se sentia extremamente culpado. — Eles provavelmente fizeram isso porque acabamos de voltar do tour e vamos ficar direto em Londres para gravar o novo álbum, mas eu posso tentar falar com Lucius para-

— Não, Remie, tudo bem, ok? — Ela o interrompeu. — Não é culpa sua- bem, _não exatamente_ e, honestamente, não há muito que você possa fazer para que eles mudem de ideia. — Os ombros de Mary caíram e ela suspirou. — Contudo, não é tão ruim, certo? Quero dizer, Durmnstrang era minha segunda opção caso não entrasse em Oxford. — Um sorriso forçado apareceu em seus lábios, fraco demais para parecer convincente.

Remus se odiou um pouco mais por conta daquilo e então eles caíram em um silêncio tenso, ambos imersos em pensamentos, tentando envolver suas cabeças em toda a bagunça que suas vidas haviam se tornado.

Deus, era só... _demais_.

Toda aquela pressão e estresse era simplesmente _demais_ para que qualquer um deles pudesse aguentar sem acabar estourando. E, bem, percebendo a aparência frustrada de Mary, não parecia que demoraria muito para que ela caísse pela borda.

Não que ele estivesse muito diferente, é claro.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, Remus soltou um longo suspiro, franzindo o cenho quando algo acendeu em sua mente, fazendo com que rompesse o silêncio:

— Mas... o semestre começou há um mês! Como diabos eles conseguiram te transferir _agora?_

Mary simplesmente rolou os olhos para ele, como se fosse uma pergunta estúpida; o que, ele percebeu, _era_.

— Honestamente, Remus, _como você acha?_ Eles são da _Riddle Management_ , eles têm dinheiro escorrendo pelos poros, eles podem fazer o que _quiserem_ e saírem ilesos. Provavelmente compraram a reitoria ou qualquer coisa assim, mas eu não tenho como saber, tenho? — Dando de ombros, ela puxou seu copo cheio de _Caramel Macchiato_ e tomou um longo gole, como se as palavras fossem amargas em sua boca (o que provavelmente era verdadeiro). — De qualquer forma — ela prosseguiu após mais alguns segundos silenciosos — eu não tenho _uma_ palavra a dizer sobre isso, _tampouco_ você, mesmo que a minha grade curricular esteja totalmente fodida depois dessa mudança. Tenho algumas disciplinas com o pessoal do terceiro e do quarto semestre de Direito e provavelmente vou ter de me dividir em duas para conseguir acompanhar e me formar a tempo, mas quem se importa com a minha vida acadêmica contanto que os tabloides sejam alimentados, não é?

— Merda. — Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu proferir, puxando o próprio copo de café preto e sem açúcar até sua boca, terminando com o líquido, deixando-o escaldar sua traqueia, querendo que ele queimasse bem mais do que isso.

Mary assentiu em concordância e então se empertigou.

— Olha, você é muito importante para mim, você sabe disso, não sabe? — Ela começou, encarando-o enquanto esperava sua resposta. Remus assentiu, concordando. — Eu _amo_ você. — Mary esticou a mão sobre a mesa, exatamente como ele havia feito, apertando seu braço com carinho antes de suspirar e continuar: — Então, Remie, _por_ _favor_ , não foda com isso, ok? Eu- olha, eu sei que estamos juntos há três anos e que às vezes tudo parece difícil, mas- _não foda isso_ , por favor. Estou cansada de toda essa especulação e merda. Parece que não consigo descansar sem que uma nova notícia seja publicada falando sobre nosso relacionamento e-

— Eu _sei_. Desculpe. — Remus disse e então colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, respirando com dificuldade enquanto sentia seu interior estremecer. — Eu _odeio_ isso, Mary. Odeio tanto quanto você, você _sabe disso_. É só que... não há outra opção, não é? Nós assinamos aquele contrato, lembra? Você e eu e agora-

— Agora nós temos de engolir toda a merda que eles quiserem porque fomos dois burros, eu _sei_. — Seu tom de voz era triste e Remus se odiava por ouvi-la daquele jeito. — Certo, vamos lá, levante esse rosto e sorria. Os paparazzi vão ter manchetes _divertidas_ amanhã se você continuar todo infeliz enquanto está em um encontro comigo e nós _definitivamente_ não precisamos disso.

Com um gemido, Remus ergueu a cabeça, encarando-a por alguns instantes antes de sorrir brilhantemente.

Mary sorriu de volta.

— Bem, depois de toda essa merda, suponho que possamos tentar uma carreira em Hollywood, hm? — Ela disse, sarcasmo escorrendo de suas palavras.

Pela primeira vez durante a última hora, Remus riu.

* * *

 **[APARTAMENTO UNIVERSITÁRIO 512 | QUINTA-FEIRA – 05 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

— Frank, pare de rir! — Lily gemeu no telefone, rogando pragas mentais para o bastardo do outro lado da linha que parecia achar muita graça em toda a situação. Só que _não havia graça nenhuma_ , pelo amor de Deus! — Você _não ligou_ desde Domingo! Sequer mandou mensagens! Você não tem _nenhum direito_ de rir da minha desgraça! Você perdeu qualquer benefício de tirar uma da minha cara ao agir como um amigo de merda, Frank Longbottom!

— _Ei!_ — O garoto finalmente parou de rir e seu tom, embora ainda trêmulo, parecia mais sério. — _Não seja tão dramática, Lil'! Você sabe que eu estive ocupado-_

— Você também não tem direito de estar ocupado demais para falar comigo, _querido_. Depois de todos esses anos você já deveria estar ciente disso! — Ela bufou e era quase como se ela pudesse _ver_ o garoto rolando os olhos através de todos os milhares de quilômetros oceânicos que os separavam. — E _não_ role os olhos para mim!

— _Ok, desculpe, majestade! Prometo entrar em contato com maior frequência, tudo bem?_

— Espero que sim, Longbottom, ou você nem precisa mais ligar! — Lily resmungou, mandona, apenas porque podia.

— _Pelo amor de Deus, Lily!_ — Frank gemeu, o som de movimento do outro lado da linha fazendo-o soar levemente abafado. — _Olha, falta meia hora para eu entrar no palco, então por que você não para de drama e me fala sobre o término da Alice, hm?_

Foi a vez de Lily rolar os olhos.

— Frank, eu estou no meio de uma _situação aqui_ e você quer que eu fale sobre o término do casal mais sem graça de todos os tempos? Pelo amor de Deus, Longbottom, preste atenção!

— _Mas, Lily-_

— Não, não! Ninguém mandou não ligar antes, Frank! A culpa é toda sua se você decidiu deixar a fama subir à cabeça e esqueceu dos amigos que têm informações _cruciais_ para compartilhar, portanto-

— _Não seja ridícula, e-_

— - _portanto_ se você não está sabendo sobre o que aconteceu com a Alice o problema é todo seu, mas-

— _Você podia ter mandado uma mensagem ou-_

— -MAS agora eu estou nessa merda de situação e eu preciso da sua ajuda, então é melhor você começar a agir como o melhor amigo que você diz ser, senão nunca saberá o que diabos aconteceu com a Alice e o Caradoc! Eu juro por Deus, Frank, eu vou-

Frank soltou mais um gemido sofrido e uma saraivada de xingamentos – interrompendo os resmungos de Lily – antes de suspirar.

— _Ótimo._ — Seu tom indicava a desistência, o que fez com que ela sorrisse, vitoriosa.

— Ótimo! — Ela concordou e então foi sua vez de gemer. — Na verdade, não há _nada_ ótimo em toda essa merda. Frank! O que eu vou fazer?

— _Primeiro você precisa se acalmar e- ei! A Marlene por acaso sabe sobre isso? Porque eu imaginei que eu já teria sido convidado para o funeral dela caso você tivesse contado..._

— É claro que não, Frank. — Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e o peito apertar com culpa ao pensar na melhor amiga e no fato de que não havia sido capaz de contar para ela sobre _quem_ iria entrevistar na próxima sexta-feira.

O problema era que, depois da reação nada amigável de Marley quando viu a _foto_ de Lily, ela imaginou que jogar outra bomba tão cedo sobre a garota não seria saudável. Para Lily, é claro.

Frank riu um pouco antes de prosseguir.

— _Eu imaginei. Mas, de qualquer forma, você está,_ como sempre, _exagerando, Lil'! É só uma entrevista, você não vai morrer!_

— E se ele me reconhecer, Frank? E se ele _lembrar?_ Ele simplesmente _não pode lembrar de mim!_ Isso vai ser a minha morte, Frank! No meu túmulo estará estampado o título daquela maldita matéria escrita pela Skeeter e tudo porque eu tive um momento de fraqueza bêbada! — Lily passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervosa.

A verdade era que ela estava aterrorizada; ficava trêmula só de pensar na entrevista que faria na próxima semana e no fato de que ela poderia ser reconhecida pelo cara de quem, supostamente, ela era o novo "interesse romântico".

Certo, tudo bem que James Potter poderia não querer qualquer contato com ela – o que era bastante quase-cem-por-cento-de-certeza provável –, mas... e se _outras pessoas_ descobrissem? E se a informação vazasse para todas aquelas revistas e ela fosse jogada no oceano de tubarões que eram os tabloides sem poder fazer nada a não ser se afogar?

Era só que... ela não estava preparada, tudo bem? A vida dela estava boa o suficiente sem nenhum popstar – além de Frank e... _bem_ — sabendo sobre sua existência. Lily definitivamente não precisava de um novo drama romântico em sua vida.

 _Não depois do último_.

Céus! Ela ainda estava se juntando, organizando as peças de si mesma, tentando _se_ descobrir e descobrir o que fazer a seguir sem que mais alguma bomba fosse jogada sobre ela.

Ela _definitivamente_ não precisava ser reconhecida na mídia por conta de um caso bêbado de uma noite – e haviam sido apenas beijos, pelo amor de Deus! Se não houvessem fotos em várias revistas, Lily sequer saberia o que havia feito!

Então, sim, Lily estava – total e completamente – surtando e nada que Frank havia dito fizera qualquer mossa em sua agitação.

— _Lil'..._ — O tom de voz de Frank mudou drasticamente de frustrado para eu-sou-o-seu-melhor-amigo-e-quero-muito-te-abraçar-até-tudo-melhorar, porque ele era, obviamente, o melhor amigo do mundo e conhecia Lily bem o suficiente para saber que ela estava enlouquecendo. Deus, Lily _realmente_ sentia falta dele nessas horas. — _Olha, você precisa se acalmar, ok, amor? Vai ficar tudo bem, você não precisa surtar! Lembra o que você sempre falou sobre o The Aurores Show?_

— É muito fácil me dizer para não surtar, Frank, mas-

— _Lily, o que você sempre me falou sobre o TAS?_ — Frank insistiu, ignorando sua retórica.

Lily suspirou, mas respondeu:

— Que eu sempre quis apresentar um programa como aquele, porque achava genial.

— _Exatamente! Lily, sério, é a sua chance! Você vai lá e vai apresentar esse programa e você vai arrasar nisso, assim como você sempre faz_. _E daí que você vai ter que entrevistar o The Marauders? Quero dizer, ok, tudo bem, eu entendo que é complicado pelo fato de você ter beijado um deles, e eu ainda não te perdoei por descobrir isso através do Profeta Diário e-_

— FRANK! Você prometeu nunca mais falar sobre _você-sabe-qual_ revista! — Lily bufou, fazendo-o rir.

— _Certo, tudo bem!_ _De qualquer forma, embora seja uma situação "difícil", ainda é uma grande coisa, Lily! Quero dizer, eles são a maior boyband do mundo, estão em todas as rádios e programas! Muitas pessoas, do mundo inteiro, vão estar ouvindo essa entrevista! É a_ sua _chance de mostrar do que é capaz!_

— Obrigada, Frank, agora estou me sentindo _muito_ menos nervosa ao saber que estarei passando vergonha internacionalmente. — Lily retrucou, sarcástica, enquanto roía suas unhas em um hábito muito ruim que ela desenvolvera após passar a maior parte de sua vida tendo surtos de ansiedade.

— _Lil', por favor, você é ótima no seu trabalho e_ sabe disso _. Apenas vá lá e faça o que você faz de melhor: seja incrível_.

Se Lily já não amasse Frank com todo o seu ser, ela teria começado naquele instante.

— Argh, eu te odeio! — Ela bufou, sentindo os olhos marejarem levemente enquanto a saudade e o amor apertavam seu peito com força. — Mas você é incrível também.

Frank murmurou um "awn", contudo, antes que pudesse desenvolver uma resposta (que provavelmente deixaria Lily aos prantos), alguém o interrompeu – o som abafado indicando que o telefone fora arrancado de sua mão.

— _Olá, ruiva, tudo bem?_ — Uma voz grossa e não-Frank a cumprimentou. — _Eu realmente amo essa amizade e codependência de vocês, embora eu tenha dito inúmeras vezes que não é saudável,_ mas _o Frank precisa estar no palco agora, então eu vou desligar, ok?_

— Hey, Kingsley! É muito bom falar com você também! — Lily resmungou, sorrindo levemente ao ouvir o bufo do assistente pessoal de Frank. — Diga ao Frank que desejo sorte no show!

— _Direi, embora ele claramente não precise._ — Kingsley retrucou, murmurando algo como "quem precisa de sorte sou eu" que a fez rolar os olhos. — _Bem, bem, foi bom falar com você. Fique bem, sim?_

— Você também. — E então a ligação foi cortada porque Kingsley claramente não sabia ser educado ou conversacional... embora, se Lily pensasse bem, houvera uma grande melhora em tudo aquilo se fosse comparar com o início de seu relacionamento com Kingsley, quando Frank era um novato em toda aquela coisa de popstar e Lily passava a maior parte do tempo com ele entre os shows e entrevistas, acalmando-o e fazendo-o rir, tentando distraí-lo da pressão da fama, muito para o desgosto de Kingsley que tentava mantê-lo focado no trabalho e ignorava Lily pela maior parte do tempo, referindo-se a ela como "aquela ali" ou "aquela lá".

Agora ela era a "ruiva" – ela duvidava que ele _lembrasse_ do nome dela ou, se ele fazia, claramente não se importava em utilizar, mas... pequenas vitórias e tudo o mais.

Com um suspiro, Lily finalmente soltou o celular em cima da cama, atirando-se logo ao seu lado com um "oof", mergulhando sob os travesseiros enquanto tentava ficar confortável.

Certo, Frank dissera que ela precisava se acalmar, que ela estava exagerando e, bem... Lily _era_ conhecida por ser a rainha do drama e tudo o mais, portanto ele claramente tinha um ponto. Um ponto realmente, realmente _pontual_. Mas, mas-

— Mas como? — Ela gemeu a pergunta para o quarto vazio, encarando as paredes com força enquanto tentava encontrar uma solução nos revestimentos e papéis de parede.

Obviamente, ela não achou.

Soltando um grito estrangulado, Lily enterrou a cabeça nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos, rogando aos deuses por piedade ao fazer a passagem para o outro lado.

Afinal de contas, Lily claramente estava a apenas uma semana de distância do seu julgamento final.

A apenas _uma_ semana antes do seu triste fim.

Porque, obviamente, assim que seus olhos pousassem em James Potter e o brilho de reconhecimento aparecesse no rosto do garoto, ela morreria.

* * *

 **[HOGWARTS RADIO STUDIO | SEGUNDA-FEIRA – 09 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

— Boa noite, ouvintes! Estamos iniciando mais um _The Aurores Show_ e, aqui comigo, temos a _nada ilustre_... Lily Evans! — Moody bradou no microfone, piscando para Lily, indicando que ela deveria se apresentar.

— Heeeey! — Lily disse, sentindo o estômago estremecer de nervosismo e entusiasmo (ela não conseguia decidir qual era o mais forte). — Tudo bem?

— Tudo ótimo, Lily. Grande, grande noite, não acha? — Moody assentiu, sua voz raspada soando calorosa enquanto sorria para ela. — De qualquer forma, para vocês que não estão entendendo o que diabos está acontecendo aqui, Evans estará ocupando meu cargo por algum tempo-

— Apenas essa semana. — Ela o interrompeu, franzindo o cenho para ele. Lily realmente não gostava quando Moody falava como se estivesse prestes a ir embora, o que era bastante recorrente, principalmente quando ele estava de mau humor, o que também era bastante recorrente.

— _Por algum tempo_. — Moody bradou, ignorando-a completamente. — Como sabem, vou ver a Dra. Pomfrey na sexta e, sabendo como aquela mulher adora me mandar de "repouso" e me chamar de inútil, — ele franziu o cenho em desgosto — serei obrigado a deixar meu estimado programa com essa inexperiente estagiária sem graça. Peço desculpas antecipadamente, realmente, nem todos foram agraciados com o meu talento em entretenimento-

— E nem com a sua rabugice. — Lily bufou sobre a respiração, alto o suficiente para que fosse pego por seu microfone. Do outro lado do vidro, Dorcas e Amos riam, divertidos enquanto McGonagall rolava os olhos. Moody grunhiu. — Embora eu precise te corrigir: eu não sou estagiária, estou há quase dois anos na HRS. E tampouco sou "sem graça".

— Modesta, heim, Evans? — O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela, fazendo-a rir.

— Estou apenas repetindo o que os ouvintes do _Show do Chá da Manhã_ costumam dizer, Moody. — Ela retrucou, sorrindo ainda mais ao vê-lo revirando os olhos.

— Eh, e agora você está _usando o meu programa_ para promover aquela porcaria que você toca todas as manhãs? Honestamente, Evans, que vergonha.

— Se não estou enganada, Moody, você é o meu ouvinte mais assíduo. — Lily retrucou sem pestanejar.

— Mentiras! — Mas ele estava sorrindo, portanto Lily não se deixou abater. — Aliás, " _Show do Chá da Manhã"?_ Sério, Evans? — Ele bufou. — Que diabos você estava pensando ao sugerir esse nome ridículo?

— Eu realmente odeio café, você sabe. — Lily deu de ombros sem se impressionar.

Moody fingiu um ofego ofendido.

— Essa é a maior ofensa que já sofri! Saia, Evans. Suma da minha frente. Trazer você aqui claramente foi um erro. — E, virando-se em direção ao vidro, gritou: — MCGONAGALL, ME SALVE! — Dorcas e Amos pareciam prestes a ter um ataque, tanto que estavam gargalhando. McGonagall, por outro lado, apenas fez um sinal impaciente para Moody que basicamente significava "pare de bobagem, idiota". Moody suspirou. — Bem, bem... pelo visto ninguém se importa comigo o suficiente para fazer algo sobre você. Acho que você fica, Evans. — Outro suspiro dolorido. — Mas, como eu estava dizendo antes de ser terrivelmente interrompido por essa anomalia que não gosta de café (honestamente, onde diabos eles te acharam, Evans?), pelo fato de ter esta consulta inadiável com aquele monstro em forma de doutora-

— Você sabe que Pomfrey vai te fazer sofrer por isso, não sabe? — Lily riu, divertida, lembrando-se da mulher rígida e estranhamente adorável que era Dra. Pomfrey. Ela era, claramente, uma das poucas pessoas que tinha pulso firme o suficiente para controlar aquele homem rabugento.

Moody estremeceu.

— Monstro Pomfrey, é o que ela é. — E suspirou dramaticamente. — Mas, voltando... e _pare de me interromper, Evans!_ Eu decidi trazer esta criatura para se familiarizar durante a semana e, assim, quando ela ficar sozinha, não será tão duro para meus ouvintes de acompanharem o show, embora, é claro, ela jamais poderá se comparar a mim.

— Ei!

Eles continuaram com a troca de farpas entre as ligações e músicas, divertindo-se e divertindo os ouvintes e, depois de um tempo, Lily esqueceu completamente o porquê de ter se sentido tão ansiosa em estar ali.

Ela até mandou mensagens à Frank reconhecendo que ele tinha razão (milagres realmente acontecem, você vê).

A verdade é que era apenas... _fácil_.

Estar com Moody – apesar dos xingamentos e coisas (talvez principalmente por isso) – e apresentar aquele programa era quase tão fácil como respirar. As piadas iam e vinham com naturalidade, assim como o atendimento às ligações dos ouvintes e a escolha das músicas. Era familiar e bom e Lily nunca mais queria deixar aquele show.

Ela já havia participado algumas outras vezes, é claro. Moody, inclusive, era bastante assíduo nas aparições no _Show do Chá da Manhã_ — o que sempre gerava trendings no Twitter e muitas risadas. Mas era diferente apresentar um show daquele porte. Era uma grande responsabilidade, sim, mas também havia muito mais liberdade para falar e interagir.

Como, no _SCM_ , Lily precisava ficar se controlando para não acabar falando palavrões enquanto estava ao vivo. Na verdade, ela se tornara bastante criativa ao inventar xingamentos para cada coisa em que ela tropeçava ou deixava cair (alguns dos quais vários fãs haviam utilizado para criar memes na internet).

Em contrapartida, no _TAS_ , bem, claro, ela não podia sair gritando um alfabeto inteiro de injúrias, mas não haveria repreensão caso alguma escapasse, assim como ela podia fazer piadas mais adultas e sair ilesa com aquilo. Havia maior profundidade nas conversas com os ouvintes – que era bem diferente dos sonolentos que ligavam todas as manhãs apenas para reclamar sobre acordar cedo ou do fato de que o Professor que odiava daria a primeira aula do dia – e, também, era mais... era mais como ela.

Lily se sentia em casa ali, aquecida e à vontade. E, também, quase totalmente esquecida do evento que ocorreria no final daquela semana.

 _The Marauders? The Marauders_ quem?

* * *

 **[HOGSMEADE PLACE, 713 | TERÇA-FEIRA – 10 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

Peter estava chorando.

Realmente, realmente chorando. Como, lágrimas _literais_ estavam descendo por seu rosto – que estava mais vermelho que um tomate.

James estava preocupado.

Entretanto, por mais que _quisesse_ ajudar, ele não sabia o que fazer ou o que diabos estava acontecendo porque, aparentemente, Peter _não_ _conseguia_ parar de chorar por tempo o suficiente para juntar oxigênio e formular palavras. Dado a este triste fato, James estava contemplando seriamente a ideia de bater na cabeça do amigo com algo duro a fim de desmaiá-lo ou qualquer coisa que o fizesse parar com... _o que quer que estivesse acontecendo_.

— Pete? — James tentou novamente, esticando uma mão para tocar no ombro do amigo, tentando confortá-lo.

Eles estavam sozinhos, essa era a _coisa_.

James era realmente uma merda gigante em confortar as pessoas ou fazer qualquer outra coisa além de abraçar e murmurar frases incoerentes que provavelmente não serviriam para merda alguma a não ser deixar a pessoa necessitada ainda mais confusa.

Sirius é quem era bom naquele tipo de situação: James já tivera sua parcela justa de momentos de crise e pânico nos quais tivera de ser segurado e confortado durante horas por Sirius. O garoto realmente tinha ótimos abraços, apesar de sua constante negação.

Talvez fosse por conta disso que Remus vivia abraçando-o.

Eh.

 _Não_.

 _De qualquer forma_ , James estava começando a ficar nervoso _e_ ainda mais preocupado.

— PETE! — Ele voltou a chamar, o desespero manchando sua voz enquanto sacudia (não tão amigavelmente) o garoto desconsolado.

Parecendo finalmente acordar de seu estupor choroso, Peter ergueu os olhos para James, encarando-o enquanto seus ombros continuavam a estremecer e... _que diabos?_ Aquilo era um sorriso?

— Que merda é essa? — James bradou, todo o carinho cuidadoso jogado para o inferno, empurrando Peter e fazendo-o cair da cadeira em que estivera sentado sem conseguir se importar, porque, aparentemente, ele havia sido _enganado_.

— James! — Peter resmungou, ofegante, enquanto erguia-se do tapete onde havia caído, esfregando a bunda no local em que havia batido com força no assoalho. — Para o quê foi isso, cara? — Ele estava indignado.

Mas, ei! James é quem havia sido enganado em toda aquela situação, pelo amor de Deus! Peter não tinha _qualquer_ motivo para encará-lo daquele jeito.

— Eu pensei que você estava sofrendo! — James apontou, enfurecido. — Você estava chorando lágrimas literais e-

— Você realmente precisa parar de usar _"literais"_ para todas as frases, James. — Peter murmurou e então ergueu uma mão para afastar as _lágrimas literais_ que ainda escorriam de seus olhos.

— _E eu pensei_ que você estava tendo algum tipo de crise!

— Mas eu estava! — Peter cruzou os braços sobre o peito, o cenho franzido enquanto o rosto lentamente voltava ao tom natural.

— Não, você não! — James apontou um dedo para ele. — Você estava _sorrindo_ , seu bastardo!

— Sim, James, eu estava sorrindo porque eu estava tendo uma _crise de risos_! — Peter lançou os braços para o ar, agindo como se aquela fosse a coisa mais óbvia que ele tinha de explicar para uma criança de cinco anos de idade.

James sentiu o cenho franzir, observando enquanto Peter puxava os fones dos ouvidos – os quais ele não havia percebido até então – e soltava um suspiro.

— Que diabos?

— Eu estava ouvindo o rádio, o _The Aurores Show_ , você sabe? O programa do Alastor, lembra dele? Nós temos uma entrevista com eles na sexta-feira. — James assentiu, lembrando-se do apresentador de rádio rabugento, mas muito engraçado, que sempre fazia com que eles se sentissem à vontade quando davam entrevistas. Ele realmente gostava muito de participar dos programas da Hogwarts Radio Studio, mas, apesar de serem ótimos, ainda _não explicava_ o que diabos estava acontecendo com Peter. — Bem, eu estava ouvindo, não é? E aí, _cara_ , eles- — Mas então, antes de concluir sua frase, o garoto estava rindo novamente, como se a mera lembrança de qualquer merda que tivesse ouvido fosse simplesmente _demais_ para que ele conseguisse falar sem cair às gargalhadas. James apenas rolou os olhos, não impressionado.

— E _aí?_ — Ele insistiu, impaciente com o comportamento do garoto.

Peter resfolegou, mas tentou se compor ao responder:

— Tem uma nova apresentadora e, meu Deus, James, se você pensa que o Alastor é hilário, você _precisa ouvir esses dois juntos!_ — E então, mais uma vez, ele estava dobrando-se de rir.

Bem, era isso. James oficialmente desistia dele.

Peter sempre havia sido um caso perdido, afinal.

— Certo, cara. Estou saindo. — Ele disse, recebendo apenas um aceno ofegante de Peter (que estava voltando a colocar os fones no ouvido) e então afastou-se em direção à porta de seu quarto, fechando-a com força ao passar. — Eu preciso de amigos normais. — Ele gemeu para o quarto vazio, encaminhando-se até sua cama e atirando-se sobre ela.

Através de sua porta fechada, James ainda conseguia ouvir as gargalhadas de Peter, o que apenas o irritou ainda mais e o fez amaldiçoar com bastante intensidade a Hogwarts Radio Studio e essa nova apresentadora que, aparentemente, havia sido capaz de transformar um de seus melhores amigos em uma hiena.

— Ugh!

* * *

 **[UNIVERSIDADE DE DURMNSTRANG | QUINTA-FEIRA – 12 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

Amaldiçoando os desenvolvedores do IPhone com todo o coração por não serem capazes de produzir a merda de um celular que _despertasse_ na hora certa (tudo bem que poderia ter sido culpa dela, ao ficar pressionando o "soneca" várias e várias vezes, mas ninguém precisava saber, certo?), Lily subiu as escadas da Universidade como se fosse o mais novo _Flash_ (ela provavelmente estava indo muito mais rápida que o da série de qualquer forma), o rosto amassado, roupas ainda mais amassadas que havia utilizado no dia anterior e _aquele_ maldito casaco. O _das fotos_ do beijo. Aquele que ela jurara _nunca mais_ usar em toda sua vida, mas que, infelizmente, era o único à vista enquanto ela muito apressadamente tentava se vestir, terminar sua tarefa e trancar a porta de seu apartamento ao mesmo tempo.

Lily estava cansada.

 _Extremamente_ cansada, se ela estava sendo sincera: passara a semana inteira acordando às quatro e meia da madrugada para conseguir chegar a tempo à HRS para o _Show do Chá da Manhã_ (que iniciava às seis) e então, assim que terminava o programa, correr até o seu apartamento e atirar-se na cama para uma soneca de uma hora e então acordar, tomar banho, se vestir e _correr_ até o café próximo da universidade, engolir um sanduíche _nada nutritivo_ como almoço enquanto terminava suas tarefas e lia suas atribuições, _correr_ novamente, desta vez em direção às suas aulas que aconteciam durante a parte da tarde e então _correr mais uma vez_ , voltando para a HRS a fim de apresentar o _The Aurores Show_ com o Moody.

Por sorte, Dorcas morava a apenas uma quadra de distância do apartamento de Lily, portanto, todas as noites, quando o _TAS_ finalmente acabava às onze e meia, a garota, como a alma caridosa que ela era, oferecia carona para Lily. E, bem, quem era ela para negar, não é mesmo? Principalmente quando a perspectiva de pegar o ônibus ou metrô era simplesmente... _não_.

Entrementes, naquela tarde maravilhosa de quinta-feira, Lily não tivera as duas primeiras aulas e, por conta disso, decidira estender sua soneca, coisa que se provara um grande erro: agora, além de ela estar atrasada para a _pior_ de todas as classes – Lily realmente _odiava_ Direito Penal com todas as forças de seu pequeno ser – ela também tinha um estômago _muito_ vazio e _muito_ irritado, grunhindo em sua barriga como o monstro das cavernas que ele certamente era.

Deus, Lily queria morrer.

Mas, é claro, ela não tinha tanta sorte.

— Obrigada por nos agraciar com sua ilustríssima presença, Evans. — Professora Umbridge a cumprimentou, sorrindo da forma mais sarcástica e falsa que a humanidade poderia esperar. A mulher estava usando rosa da cabeça aos pés (o que não era _nenhuma_ novidade) e tinha um laço rosa-bebê-perolado coroando seus cabelos. Lily precisou lembrar a si mesma que não ajudaria em _nada_ sua situação se ela simplesmente vomitasse suas tripas no sapato _muito cor-de-rosa_ de sua professora. Mesmo que ela merecesse. Tipo _muito_.

— Fico feliz em agradar, Professora. — Lily formulou uma resposta sarcástica, que ela sabia que _não devia_ (honestamente, aquela mulher estava a _um passo_ de expulsá-la para sempre de sua classe), mas ela era petulante demais para conseguir controlar.

Os lábios de Umbridge afinaram, mas, por milagre, ela não respondeu.

Lily suspirou – dividida entre estar aliviada por não levar uma advertência ou triste por não ter sido expulsa para sempre daquela aula terrível – e então finalmente se voltou para a classe, percebendo que o seu lugar habitual ao lado de Caradoc estava ocupado.

 _Ótimo_. Realmente, realmente _incrível_.

Com um aceno cheio de tristeza para Caradoc, que também não parecia muito feliz em estar dividindo a mesa com Sibila Trelawney (uma hipster estranha que se autoproclamava clarividente e "a definição do zen"), Lily retomou a procura por uma cadeira, ignorando com fervor os braços agitados de Snape que acenava para ela indicando o lugar vago logo ao seu lado (francamente, o garoto _ainda_ não havia entendido o significado das palavras "ex-amigos", pelo amor de Deus!). Varrendo a sala com o olhar, por fim encontrou uma cadeira vazia logo ao lado de uma garota negra e de cabelos lindos e cacheados que ela _nunca_ tinha visto até então.

Bem, _pelo menos_ ela era bonita e parecia ser menos irritante que Snape (na verdade, basicamente 99% da população era menos irritante que Snape – com exceção de Umbridge. E Marlene quando estava de TPM. Não que Lily ousasse falar isso em voz alta, é claro, afinal ela _ainda_ tinha um pouco de apreço pela própria vida).

Com propósito renovado, Lily caminhou até ela, jogando sua mochila no chão e sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Olá. — Murmurou sob a respiração, não querendo chamar ainda mais atenção para si.

— Oi. — A garota retribuiu, sua voz baixa e levemente rouca. Era agradável, Lily percebeu e então ergueu os olhos para ela, sorrindo em cumprimento. A garota retribuiu com um sorriso bonito e verdadeiro.

Lily imediatamente gostou dela.

— Meu nome é Lily. Lily Evans. — Esticou a mão para a garota, no que ela prontamente aceitou.

— Mary. Mary Macdonald. — A garota- _Mary_ respondeu da mesma forma, sorrindo um pouco mais para Lily.

— Prazer. — Lily assentiu, finalmente puxando seus livros e notebook da bolsa, preparando-se para o que certamente seriam duas horas muito malgastas de sua vida. — Você é nova aqui? Tenho certeza de que nunca te vi antes. — Murmurou a pergunta enquanto esperava o notebook iniciar.

Ao seu lado, Mary meneou a cabeça, parecendo inquieta.

— Fiz transferência. De Oxford. — Sua resposta veio no mesmo tom baixo de Lily, mas parecia muito mais contrito e desconfortável.

— Ah. Legal. Bem, seja bem-vinda à Durmnstrang. — Ela tentou manter o tom leve, não querendo fazer a garota se sentir mal, mesmo que ela não soubesse exatamente o que poderia ter causado seu comportamento esquisito. — Como sua colega, devo avisar que, se você conseguir sobreviver a essas duas horas malignas com a Umbridge, então você será capaz de sobreviver ao resto do semestre e provavelmente aos _Hunger Games_ também. — Lily assentiu com solenidade, recebendo uma risada tilintante e divertida em resposta.

* * *

— Eu estou falando _sério!_ — Lily disse, sentindo as bochechas doerem de tanto rir enquanto caminhava em direção à saída da universidade ao lado de Mary (que se demonstrara muito divertida e falante quando sua transferência não estava sendo mencionada).

Eram quase oito da noite e as ruas estavam quase vazias porque a grande maioria dos alunos ainda estavam em aulas e, depois das duas malditas horas de _Direito Penal_ — que era realmente uma _pena_ de se assistir – Lily e Mary compartilharam mais uma classe, desta vez _Direito Constitucional III_ com o Flitwick que, graças à Deus, era milhões de vezes melhor do que Umbridge e havia liberado a turma meia hora antes.

Agora (finalmente) era o tempo de ir para casa.

Ou, no caso de Lily, voltar para a HRS.

Pelo menos ela não estava mais com fome – Mary havia compartilhado um cupcake _divino_ com ela – e seu sono estava razoavelmente controlado – depois de ingerir quase três litros de café nas últimas horas (ela odiava o líquido, mas precisava admitir que fazia o seu trabalho).

Em suma: as coisas estavam _bem melhores_ do que quando acordara atrasada, mais de três horas antes.

— Meu Deus, ela é... ela é _horrível!_ — Mary bradou, arrancando-a de seus devaneios. Alguns cachos escuros caíam pela testa da garota enquanto ela agitava as mãos para se expressar.

Lily gemeu em concordância.

— Ela jura que é a Annalise Keating de _How To Get Away With A Murderer_. Mas, cá entre nós, ela está muito mais para a Diretora Agatha Trunchbull de _Matilda_.

Mary gargalhou, praticamente dobrando-se enquanto esticava a mão para segurar-se no muro do lado de fora da universidade a fim de não cair. Lily sentiu-se orgulhosa por ter arrancado aquela reação.

— Deus, sim! Essa foi a melhor comparação que já ouvi! Eu pensei que estivesse tendo um pesadelo, mas, quando pisquei, percebi que era apenas Umbridge falando sobre função protetiva. — E estremeceu teatralmente, limpando as lágrimas de riso que transbordavam de seus olhos.

Lily gostava de Mary. Realmente, realmente.

De todas as coisas daquela aula de merda, Mary certamente fora um ótimo presente. Na verdade, Lily podia imaginá-la perfeitamente, interagindo com Marlene e Alice nos dias de karaokê que aconteciam naquele bar caindo aos pedaços localizado na esquina de seu apartamento.

Era uma perspectiva muito boa para uma quinta-feira à noite.

— Você é legal. — Lily comentou, expondo seus pensamentos, fazendo com que a garota piscasse, surpresa com a mudança de assunto. — Vou te manter por perto.

Com isso, Mary sorriu.

— Boa. Você é ótima também, Lily. — Ela disse, genuína. — Por pior que fosse, fico feliz que tivéssemos essa aula com a Umbridge juntas.

— Suponho que sofrimento compartilhado une as pessoas. — Lily respondeu, sábia.

Mary riu mais um pouco.

— _Definitivamente_. — Ela concordou e então empertigou-se, o sorriso desaparecendo enquanto ela mordia os lábios, parecendo estranhamente nervosa, como se estivesse com medo de falar alguma coisa. — Hm, então- eu sou nova na cidade e, bem, não conheço muitas pessoas por aqui, então eu estava pensando que- — Mas, antes que ela pudesse concluir sua frase hesitante, outra voz a interrompeu:

— Ei, Mcdonald! — Era firme e grossa e _muito_ masculina e parecia bastante impaciente. — _Finalmente!_ Estava começando a pensar que você tinha sido engolida pelas paredes ou qualquer coisa assim.

Como se fossem uma, ambas as garotas se voltaram em direção à voz.

Encostado contra um Range Rover preto e de aparência _muito cara_ , um garoto alto e levemente musculoso estava parado, vestindo uma calça jeans preta _muito justa_ e uma camisa azul marinho com os primeiros botões abertos deixando à mostra muito mais de seu peito do que seria saudável. Seus cabelos escuros estavam presos em um coque levemente solto e ele usava óculos escuros que coroavam sua aparência misteriosa.

De imediato, Lily quis rolar os olhos. Francamente, _quem_ usava óculos escuros àquela hora da noite?

 _Hipsters arrogantes_ , aparentemente.

— Si- _Pads!_ Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? — Mary indagou, parecendo nervosa ao encarar o garoto. Seus olhos escuros, que estavam arregalados, corriam de Lily para o menino como se esperasse que algo explodisse entre eles a qualquer instante.

— Eu vim te buscar. _Moony_ acabou ficando ocupado no es- com _coisas_ , você _sabe_. — O garoto respondeu parecendo tão desconcertado quanto Mary com toda aquela situação.

Um silêncio tenso recaiu sobre eles e Lily não sabia exatamente que diabos estava acontecendo ali, portanto remexeu-se, inquieta, não querendo chamar a atenção para si, mas não vendo nenhuma outra alternativa para se despedir.

Soltando um suspiro, Lily limpou a garganta:

— Hm- — Ela começou a falar, estremecendo levemente ao perceber o garoto voltar-se em sua direção muito rapidamente. — Eu acho que vou indo? Quero dizer, eu tenho que ir para o trabalho agora, então-

— Oh, certo, certo! — Mary assentiu, encarando-a fixamente como se procurasse alguma coisa em seu rosto. Lily não pôde reconhecer o quê, mas, depois de alguns instantes, a garota finalmente assentiu, parecendo estranhamente aliviada ao caminhar até ela e esticar seu telefone. — Me dê seu número!

Piscando algumas vezes, surpresa com a mudança súbita no comportamento de Mary, Lily hesitou alguns instantes antes de pegar o aparelho e digitar seu contato, nomeando-se como _"Lily :)"._

— Aqui. — Lily devolveu o IPhone e recebeu um sorriso como resposta.

— Eu vou mandar mensagens! — A garota disse e então, como se não estivesse sendo toda esquisita apenas alguns segundos atrás, atirou os braços em volta de Lily, abraçando-a. — Obrigada por hoje, Lily. Você foi a melhor pessoa que conheci em Londres até agora. — E então se afastou, acenando antes de caminhar até o garoto, abrindo a porta do carro e pulando para dentro.

Lily ficou mais alguns segundos parada, totalmente sem reação diante das mudanças drásticas dos acontecimentos. Piscando algumas vezes, sacudiu-se mentalmente a fim de reorganizar os pensamentos.

Certo. Hogwarts Radio Studio. Certo. Ela precisava trabalhar. É.

— Bela jaqueta, ruiva. — O murmúrio súbito e inesperado fez com que Lily pulasse no local, assustada. A verdade é que havia esquecido completamente que o garoto esquisito ainda estava parado do lado de fora do carro, aparentemente encarando-a sob os óculos escuros.

Por algum motivo que Lily não soube explicar, ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao encará-lo, abrindo e fechando a boca sem saber como reagir diante de suas palavras.

— Obrigada. — Ela resmungou, por fim, observando-o com atenção enquanto ele se desencostava do carro e dava alguns passos em sua direção. — Hm... o que exatamente você está fazendo? — Lily perguntou, ao perceber que ele estava girando em torno dela, observando-a de cima a baixo com uma expressão que ela não conseguia ler por conta daqueles malditos óculos.

— Nada. — O garoto respondeu, mas seu tom parecia divertido.

Antes, porém, que Lily pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele voltou a se afastar, rápido ao fazer a volta no carro e sentar no banco do motorista, fechando a porta com um baque que soava como o ponto final de... o que quer que fosse toda aquela situação estranha.

— Tchau para você também. — Lily bufou para o nada, estremecendo levemente quando o vento frio da noite penetrou por baixo de sua jaqueta e o Range Rover dava a partida e começava a se afastar.

Abraçando-se, Lily começou a caminhar para a rádio – que graças a Deus ficava à poucas quadras de Durmnstrang – um sentimento esquisito fervendo em seu estômago enquanto pensava no garoto que, agora que parava para analisar, parecia estranhamente _familiar_ , embora não soubesse dizer por quê.

— Foda-se. — Ela resmungou, cansada demais para se preocupar com garotos estranhos e seus comportamentos _ainda mais_ estranhos.

* * *

 **[HOGWARTS RADIO STUDIO | QUINTA-FEIRA – 12 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

— Lily! — O grito de Dorcas foi a primeira coisa que ela ouviu ao adentrar o estúdio onde o _The Aurores Show_ era gravado.

Sentindo um sorriso simpático espalhar-se por seus lábios, Lily ergueu o olhar para encontrar a loira à sua frente, praticamente saltando em seus pés, a expressão animada indicando que ela tinha boas notícias.

— Hey, Doe! — Lily cumprimentou-a e então voltou-se para acenar para McGonagall e Amos que organizavam a sala. — Amos! Minnie! — Amos sorriu em resposta, enquanto McGonagall apenas franziu os lábios, severa. _Ah, como era bom estar em casa!_ — O que está acontecendo? — Finalmente perguntou, voltando-se para Dorcas que _continuava_ inquieta.

Afastando uma mexa cor-de-rosa de cabelo do rosto, ela pulou para frente, esticando o que parecia uma revista em direção à Lily.

Sentindo o peito despencar, a ruiva arregalou os olhos, imaginando se aquele era o momento de sua morte.

— Eu fiquei _tão feliz_ quando vi, sério! Quero dizer, faz só uma semana, mas você já está recebendo toda essa atenção e-

Ok. Ok. Não. Não, não, não, _não_. Aquilo _não podia_ estar acontecendo, certo?

— Do que você está falando, Dorcas? _Uma semana? Atenção sobre o quê?_ — Lily tinha plena consciência de que sua voz soava estridente e histérica, mas ela não conseguiu achar dentro de si para se importar. Ela estava surtando, pelo amor de Deus!

Não podia... eles não podiam...?

Será que mais fotos haviam sido divulgadas? Mais alguma coisa que a memória bêbada dela era incapaz de lembrar? Mais alguma notícia sobre seu suposto romance com aquele bastardo do James Potter?

Lily não conseguia achar forças para esticar a mão e pegar o papel.

Ela estava com medo, pelo amor de Cristo!

Ela queria correr para as colinas. Queria ser como Eragon e montar o seu dragão e viajar para um lugar onde ninguém nunca mais a encontraria. Ela queria-

— Hm... — Dorcas parecia desconcertada com o comportamento da ruiva, encarando-a com o cenho franzido. — Bem, hm- hoje de manhã eu tive aula, então não vim, você sabe. Mas, quando estava saindo da faculdade, passei nessa banca para dar uma olhada nos HQ's e então achei isso. — Ela ergueu a mão livre e coçou atrás do pescoço, ainda encarando Lily cheia de preocupação. — Vi sua foto e eles falando sobre o _The Aurores Show_ e como todos estavam apaixonados por você, então... eu pensei que você iria gostar? — Seu tom soou mais como uma pergunta do que uma afirmação.

Lily pestanejou algumas vezes, deixando as palavras afundarem em seu cérebro, a compreensão finalmente recaindo sobre ela, deixando-a zonza. Pelo modo como Dorcas estava falando, não parecia ter algo a ver com James Potter... então não podia ser tão ruim, podia?

Bem, ela esperava que não.

— Oh! Eu vi isso! Esqueci de te dizer, Lil'! — Amos, que havia se aproximado sem que ela percebesse, sorriu simpaticamente para Lily, pegando a revista das mãos de Dorcas e erguendo-a em frente aos olhos de Lily, de modo que ela não pudesse fazer nada além de ler.

Era – _é claro que sim_ — uma edição do Profeta Diário, mas, para o enorme alívio de Lily, ela não estava estampada na capa.

— Graças à Deus... — Ela murmurou para si mesma, recebendo olhares esquisitos dos dois enquanto finalmente esticava-se para pegar a edição para si mesma. Olhando para o ponto em que Amos apontara, ela imediatamente sorriu ao ver o porquê de seus amigos estarem tão animados.

No canto da revista, junto de outras notícias, uma pequena foto dela com o símbolo da HRS se encontrava e, logo abaixo, as palavras " **LILY EVANS: A NOVA APRESENTADORA DO THE AURORES SHOW VAI ROUBAR SEU CORAÇÃO" _._**

Algo quente e elétrico pareceu se esticar por toda a extensão de seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir-se muito mais enérgica e acordada do que segundos atrás.

Sorrindo, Lily ergueu os olhos para seus colegas.

— Eu não tinha visto! Isso é- foi muito legal de você, Dorcas! — Lily assentiu, recebendo um sorriso enorme como resposta.

— Não foi nada! — Dorcas disse e deu de ombros. — Eu teria comprado a edição de qualquer forma. Ter você aí foi apenas um brinde. — E riu, assim como Amos, como se estivessem compartilhando uma piada interna.

Franzindo o cenho para seu comportamento, Lily encarou-os sem compreender.

Amos apenas rolou os olhos.

— A manchete, Lily! Dorcas não calou a boca sobre isso desde que chegou aqui.

E então ela voltou a encarar a revista, tendo uma sensação de déjà-vu ao sentir o estômago despencar e o horror tomar conta de seu corpo ao ler o título principal, exatamente como havia acontecido _naquele fatídico_ Domingo.

Só que, daquela vez, não era Lily quem estava na capa, assim como não era _sobre_ Lily que a revista se referia.

E talvez fosse por conta disso que ela se sentia tão _doente_ e _traída_.

Em letras garrafais tingidas de um cor-de-rosa berrante (nauseantes como os sapatos de Umbridge), lia-se: **"EMMELINE VANCE E GWENOG JONES ASSUMEM QUE ESTÃO NAMORANDO" _._**

E, como se não bastasse, para coroar ainda mais aquela _maldita noite de quinta-feira_ , o celular de Lily vibrou em seu bolso e, ao puxá-lo – sentindo-se torpe e alheia – duas mensagens de Marlene fizeram com que todo o mal-estar de Lily se multiplicasse.

* * *

 **(20:45) Marley:** _LILY EVANS POR QUE EU TIVE DE DESCOBRIR QUE VOCÊ VAI ENTREVISTAR O THE MARAUDERS AMANHÃ ATRAVÉS DE UM FRANK MUITO BÊBADO NO SKYPE? QUE TIPO DE AMIGA VOCÊ É? NÓS TEREMOS UMA CONVERSA MUITO SÉRIA QUANDO VOCÊ CHEGAR EM CASA!_

 **(20:46) Marley:** _E espero que você saiba que, até o final dessa conversa, você vai ser uma mulher morta xx_

* * *

 **NOTAS:** wolfstar é real? hehe

E aí, gente? O que acharam?

Comentem, sim? Ver vocês por aqui tem me motivado muito e inspirado para caramba! Continuem hehe

Dúvidas, sugestões, para falar com a autora e etc, estou sempre no twitter wolfistar

Beijinhos e até breve :*

* * *

 **OBRIGADA às pessoas mais lindas: Bibi1304, fenix, BucaneiraJill, Juliete Chiarelli, Dafny, MRavenclaw, .alln, gustavotookie e Eriele Eyre pelos comentários lindos! Vocês alegram os meus dias e me inspiram muito!**


	4. III - Déjà-vu

**POPSTAR**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Aquela em que James Potter é integrante de uma boyband, todo mundo na internet jura que wolfstar é real, Peter é o maior barraqueiro do twitter, Marlene e Alice são as maiores fangirls que você respeita e a Lily... bem, a Lily não sabe de nada. Até que o Profeta Diário publique uma foto granulada do novo interesse amoroso de James Potter.

E, aparentemente, é ela.  
[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **NOTAS:** ~limpando as teias de aranha~

olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

e aí, amores, tudo bem? então, como vocês podem ver, eu não morri! maaaaaas passei por um bloqueio ENORME e horrível que não me deixou escrever nada, o que foi muito angustiante, mas life isn't easy, né, mores?

de qualquer forma, cá estamos nós com um novo capítulo que vai fazer muita gente querer me matar, mas, como eu disse acima: LIFE ISN'T EASY e se não é pra fazer os leitores sofrer, então eu nem tava aqui.

* * *

 **AVISOS DE GATILHO:** este capítulo contém citações à ansiedade, pânico noturno, medicações para dormir, referências (embora muito, muito leves) a relacionamento parental abusivo e menções a comportamentos não muito saudáveis como beber demais. Nada disso está explícito, entretanto já vou deixar avisado que estes serão tópicos muito revisados no decorrer da fanfic :(

PS: gente, já vou pedindo desculpas adiantadas porque eu tenho lido MUITA fanfic em inglês (basicamente desde maio estou lendo apenas fanfics em inglês), então pode ser que, em algum momento ou outro, eu tenha traduzido literalmente alguma frase que faz muito sentido em inglês, mas não tanto em português. Eu revisei e tudo o mais, mas meu cérebro pode ter bugado e não ter me deixado encontrar esses errinhos. Me perdoem :(

~~~~~~e eis aqui que a coisa começa a ficar séria~~~~~~~

* * *

 **III - Déjà-vu**

* * *

 **[APARTAMENTO UNIVERSITÁRIO 512 | QUINTA-FEIRA – 12 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

— Eu não acredito que você foi capaz dessa _monstruosidade,_ Lily Evans! — A voz de Marlene foi a primeira coisa que ela ouviu ao adentrar o próprio apartamento.

Suspirando fortemente, sabendo que precisaria de todas as suas forças para o confronto que estava prestes a iniciar, Lily ergueu os olhos para encarar a amiga que estava sentada na única poltrona da sala, pernas rigidamente dobradas, braços cruzados sobre o peito e a expressão de alguém prestes a cometer um assassinato.

Lily gemeu.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Marlene, não seja _tão dramática!_ — Ela bufou e rolou os olhos antes de soltar a mochila pesada e cheia de livros em um dos sofás próximos à TV.

— Dramática? — Marlene repetiu, inclinando-se para a frente e estreitando os olhos para Lily. — Você esconde que vai entrevistar a maior boyband de todos os tempos, a boyband sobre a qual eu venho falando incessantemente nos últimos _quatro_ anos, a única boyband que contém o cantor que _você_ beijou e _esqueceu_ e você ainda se _atreve_ a _me_ chamar de dramática por ficar irritada por isso? Ora, vamos, Lily, você não pode ser tão _burra_ assim!

— Ei! — Lily reclamou, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem ao lembrar sobre o _beijo_. O _maldito_ beijo. Como se ela precisasse de mais problemas envolvendo celebridades estúpidas, honestamente. — Eu não contei porque eu sabia que você surtaria! E, bem, olha só: você está surtando!

Antes, porém, que Marlene pudesse responder, Alice apareceu na entrada da cozinha, parecendo muito mais composta que Marlene, embora sua expressão não fosse muito amigável.

A garota arqueou uma sobrancelha julgadora para Lily.

— É _claro_ que ela está surtando, Lily! É do _The Marauders_ que estamos falando! Pelo amor da porra, _eu estou surtando!_ Quando você pretendia nos contar? Ou você esperaria até depois da entrevista para deixar escapar um "ei, pessoal, vocês nem sabem: ontem entrevistei a boyband dos sonhos molhados de vocês, não é legal?" — Alice bufou. — Honestamente, Lily, você é mais inteligente que isso.

— Argh! Eu _odeio_ o Frank! Eu _ia_ falar para vocês-

— Quando? — Ambas as garotas perguntaram, fazendo-a se encolher e sentir as bochechas esquentarem.

— Em breve-

— Tipo nunca? — Marlene retrucou.

— Não! Eu ia falar, ok? Mas, bem, vocês descobriram antes. — Lily deu de ombros, sentindo-se exausta. A semana fora um inferno, ela não dormira direito (o que não era novidade), não comera direito e ainda tivera todo o estresse adicional envolvendo essa maldita boyband e... é, _claro_ , Emmeline. Porque aparentemente, mesmo depois de dois anos, isso ainda era uma _coisa_.

— Pelo amor de Jesus Cristo, Lily! Você _não pode_ "esperar" para contar esse tipo de coisa! Isso é o _tipo de coisa_ que você explode os nossos telefones com mensagens no _momento em que descobre!_ — Marlene ergueu-se da poltrona, parando-se para enfrentá-la e Lily deu um passo atrás, apenas por _precaução_. Uma Marlene enfurecida _nunca_ era uma boa pedida para a saúde física de alguém. — Eu sou _a maior fã_ desses caras! — A morena se exaltou, bufando em indignação. — Desde antes de eles vencerem o _X-Factor_ , Lily! Desde o momento em que eles apareceram naquele programa eu já estava _apaixonada!_ Eu _fiz_ camisetas ridículas e usava sempre que um episódio começava, pelo amor de Deus! _Limpei_ a casa inteira de livre e espontânea vontade por _um mês inteiro_ sem reclamar para que minha mãe pagasse o ingresso para um de seus shows como presente de formatura do meu _GCE¹_ e você sabe que eu _odeio_ limpar qualquer coisa! — E então ela apontou para Alice. — Allie _vendeu_ o casaco _Burberry_ favorito dela, que ela ganhou naquele sorteio quando começamos a universidade e que ela _nunca_ poderia comprar sozinha, _só para ir_ num fodido show do _The Marauders!_ — Marlene passou as mãos pelos cabelos, encarando Lily como se ela fosse a pior desculpa de um ser humano que já vira (o que não era bem uma mentira, se Lily fosse sincera). — Eu- _ugh!_ Eu não entendo você, honestamente! Você tem todas essas oportunidades incríveis de conhecer essas pessoas incríveis e você só... _fode tudo_ _toda a maldita hora!_ — E então, como se ela não pudesse mais segurar, Marlene adicionou: — E, merda, eu nem sei porque eu estou começando a falar isso, Lily, mas eu já comecei e não vou me parar agora. É só- Frank tem razão, você sabia?

Confusa sobre para onde diabos aquela conversa estava indo – embora tivesse uma vaga ideia de que estava entrando em terreno arenoso e que, provavelmente, não acabaria bem para ela se fosse levar em consideração a expressão tormentosa no rosto de Marlene – Lily deu mais um passo para trás, o que foi um erro, pois ela acabou batendo no aparador e derrubou um dos muitos porta-retratos que estavam lá. Ela não se abaixou para ver o estrago, muito intimidada pelo olhar de Marlene para fazer qualquer coisa a não ser balbuciar.

— O que-?

— Você está aterrorizada, Lily! — Foi Alice quem respondeu, fazendo com que Lily franzisse o cenho em incompreensão.

Do que diabos elas estavam falando?

— Eu não entendo e-

— _Sério?_ — Alice rolou os olhos, sarcástica. Lily odiava quando as pessoas eram sarcásticas com ela, embora _amasse_ ser sarcástica com as pessoas; ela supôs que era a lei do retorno ou qualquer coisa assim, entretanto, antes que pudesse aprofundar esses pensamentos, Marlene a interrompeu em uma explosão:

— Você escreve todas essas músicas incríveis para o Frank e para todos esses outros artistas e a maioria delas se tornam _hits_ e você _nem se deixa levar o crédito!_ Você usa um nome falso e, bem, seja o que for, eu entendo que nem todo mundo quer ter o rosto estampado por aí, mas nós sabemos que esse não é o seu caso! — Cada uma das palavras atingia Lily como dar de cara em uma parede de concreto. Ela sentiu como se todo seu fôlego tivesse sido roubado e não conseguia recordar como diabos deveria recuperá-lo.

— Por que- por que vocês estão falando sobre isso? — Lily precisou firmar-se no aparador, sentindo como se suas pernas fossem feitas de gelatina: muito trêmulas e fracas para sustenta-la. — Que diabos isso tem a ver com não contar para vocês sobre _The Marauders?_

Marlene passou uma mão pelo rosto, parecendo muito perto de ter uma quebra mental. Percebendo isso, Alice acariciou-a de forma reconfortante no ombro antes de dar um passo para a frente, olhando para Lily com a expressão cheia de algo _muito_ semelhante a pena. Lily não gostou do modo como aquilo fez seu estômago apertar.

— Você não vê, Lily? — A voz de Alice era suave, um grande contraste com os gritos de Marlene, mas tão preocupado quanto. Lily soube imediatamente que doeria ouvir suas próximas palavras, mas ainda assim, ela não pensou que _doeria tanto_ : — Tudo o que você tem feito nos últimos _dois_ anos é se esconder! Você escreve canções sobre coração partido, mas não vai falar com ninguém sobre o que está por trás delas. Você toca em _pubs_ precários e caindo aos pedaços todos os Domingos porque sabe que ninguém lá vai te _ver_ , porque _não quer_ que ninguém te veja, mesmo que você sempre sorria quando o bar está lotado. Você desperdiça o seu talento e se força a estudar algo que você _odeia_ porque uma vez alguém falou que você não era boa o suficiente. Você trabalha em uma rádio, mas se encolhe toda vez que uma das suas músicas tocam. Você sequer é capaz de _falar_ para suas melhores amigas sobre entrevistar a banda favorita delas! E tudo porque você beijou um dos integrantes enquanto estava muito bêbada para lembrar e agora está com medo de que alguma de nós faça algo que te deixe reconhecível para ele, _porque você está aterrorizada_ de acabar se envolvendo com algum popstar de novo e ter seu coração partido _de novo_.

Um riso que parecia _demais_ com um gemido escapou dos lábios de Lily. Seus olhos ardiam e sentiam-se embaçados por conta das lágrimas estúpidas que ela _não iria_ derramar.

— Uau. — Ela conseguiu falar, a voz rouca por ser forçada através do grande nó que parecia haver em sua garganta. — _Uau_ , vocês- parece que vocês _realmente_ pensaram sobre isso, não é?

— Estávamos pretendendo fazer uma intervenção, sim. — Marlene disse, seus olhos fixos sobre o rosto de Lily como se estivesse absorvendo todas as suas reações. Alice não estava muito diferente.

Lily riu novamente, incrédula.

— _Intervenção?_ E o que eu sou? Um maldito episódio de _How I Met Your Mother?_ — Ela passou uma mão pelo rosto acalmando os fios rebeldes e finalmente se afastou do aparador, sentindo como se todos os ossos em seu corpo houvessem se transformado em chumbo.

Lily pensou que teria uma conversa estressante quando chegasse em casa, mas em sua cabeça ela teria de lidar apenas com uma Marlene exaltada e uma Alice emburrada e não com uma _fodida intervenção_ , pelo amor de Deus!

Ela _não_ tinha qualquer energia dentro de seu corpo para aturar aquilo.

— Olha, Lily, nós sabemos que não somos o Frank e que não vivemos com você pela-vida-inteira-e-eternidade como ele, mas _nós_ te conhecemos, tudo bem? Nós sabemos como você costumava ser e-

— As pessoas mudam! — Lily praticamente gritou.

— Sim, elas fazem, mas, Lily, você _não mudou,_ você... é como- — Marlene tinha os olhos brilhantes também, quase como se quisesse chorar. Lily não iria se deixar amolecer por isso. — É mais como se você tivesse _morrido_ , Lily! Você brinca e ri e é sarcástica. Você sai e bebe e dança. Você continua sendo a melhor amiga que poderíamos pedir, mas, Lily, toda vez que alguém não está olhando você simplesmente _não está lá_! E rasga o meu coração perceber que eu não estou fazendo nada para te ajudar, porque você simplesmente _não deixa!_

— Eu não sou um maldito caso de caridade, Marlene! — Lily gritou e deu dois passos para a frente, até estar enfrentando as duas meninas que a encaravam, assustadas pela explosão. — Eu não preciso da sua pena, tudo bem? De nenhuma de vocês! Só preciso de tempo!

Foi a vez de Alice rir, incrédula.

— Você teve dois _anos_ , Lily! Isso é tempo o suficiente para que cansemos de te ver sofrendo por aí!

Um silêncio pesado se seguiu àquelas palavras. Nenhuma das três parecia respirar.

Lily foi a primeira a desviar o olhar, deixando-se vagar até deparar-se com o porta-retratos que havia derrubado.

Era uma foto de dois anos e meio atrás onde ela, Alice, Marlene e Frank apareciam todos sorridentes e divertidos, braços uns sobre os outros, bochechas coradas das muitas bebidas; em cada um de seus pescoços, crachás de identificação estavam pendurados, cada um deles dando acesso ao _backstage_ de um dos shows de Emmeline.

Lily sentiu sua garganta apertar, um gemido escapou por entre seus lábios. E então, ela estava chorando.

Não foi intencional e, honestamente, ela não fazia ideia de onde diabos aquilo estava vindo, mas... era só que ela estava cansada.

 _Fodidamente_ exausta, na verdade.

Lily sabia que não era a mesma garota da foto, a Lily de dois anos atrás sorridente e enérgica; sabia que havia partes dela que ela não mais mostrava para ninguém, exceto quando ela estava escrevendo músicas e derramando sua alma em versos; ela sabia que estava trabalhando demais, estudando demais, saindo demais e bebendo demais. Sabia que não era saudável fugir de relacionamentos como ela fazia, que não era saudável ficar com pessoas em festas e sempre ir embora na manhã seguinte. Ela _sabia_ que precisava falar com alguém porque guardar tanta angústia fazia mal, mas Frank não estava lá e ele era o único que sabia _lê-la_ sem que ela precisasse dizer as malditas palavras e, bem, esse era todo o problema, não era?

 _Falar._

Porque falar parecia muito como admitir que estava quebrada. Admitir que estava irremediavelmente magoada. Tanto que, todos os dias, ela acordava no meio da noite suada por conta dos pesadelos; que ela tomava medicação para dormir mais noites do que não; que ela precisava tomar chá durante o dia para não acabar adormecida durante as aulas ou o trabalho; que ela tinha mais ataques de ansiedade do que nunca; que, toda vez que ela começava a gostar de alguém, _aquela voz_ soava em sua mente, falando que ela não era o suficiente, que era um erro.

Porque falar parecia muito como reconhecer que ela _não era_ a mesma e que _nunca_ voltaria a ser.

Lily _estava_ aterrorizada.

E, por isso, ela se deixou ser abraçada por suas melhores amigas, tão apertado que ela quase não conseguia respirar, mas, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, era de uma forma boa. Ela se deixou chorar seu coração, deixou seus soluços soarem altos, deixou-se ser consolada.

E então, quando a exaustão finalmente recaiu sobre ela, deixando-a mole e sonolenta, Lily se deixou ser arrastada para o quarto, onde ela afundou nos travesseiros.

Antes de adormecer, porém, Lily rebobinou suas duas últimas semanas e o fato de que sua vida parecia ter saído _ainda mais_ fora de controle.

Ela culpou _The Marauders_ por isso.

* * *

Ao deixarem o quarto de Lily, dez minutos depois da garota ter adormecido, Alice e Marlene, retornaram para a sala apenas para depararem-se com a mochila de Lily que havia ficado sobre um dos sofás e que estava semiaberta.

Iluminada pela luz da TV, a capa de uma revista podia ser vista pela pequena abertura.

Marlene esticou-se e puxou-a, sentindo-se congelar ao ler a manchete: " **EMMELINE VANCE E GWENOG JONES ASSUMEM QUE ESTÃO NAMORANDO!".**

Ao erguer os olhos, deparou-se com o olhar temeroso de Alice.

— Merda. — Elas disseram.

* * *

 **[HOGSMEADE PLACE, 713 | QUINTA-FEIRA – 12 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

— Ela é ótima, Remie! — Mary concluiu, suspirando com entusiasmo para o garoto enquanto terminava de se despir.

— Posso imaginar. — Remus murmurou com um sorriso. — Fico feliz que conheceu alguém tão legal logo no primeiro dia, Mary. Estava preocupado que tudo fosse uma merda.

— Eu também. — A garota assentiu, vagando para o closet e abrindo uma gaveta de onde puxou seus pijamas. — Foi uma ótima surpresa.

O sorriso no rosto de Remus aumentou ainda mais, entretanto, antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a porta foi aberta e, por ela, Sirius adentrou.

Seu cenho franziu imediatamente ao observar a garota seminua parada no meio do quarto e então ele se voltou para Remus com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Oh, estou interrompendo a sessão de strip-tease? Porque eu posso voltar mais tarde se preferirem. — Ele disse, no que Mary apenas rolou os olhos.

— Hey, você. — Remus chamou-o, o rosto suavizando enquanto o observava se aproximar.

— Oi. — Sirius cumprimentou-o, ainda com uma carranca para Mary.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Sirius! — Remus bufou.

— Okay! — Sirius suspirou e passou uma mão pelos cabelos antes de se atirar no meio da cama, deixando-se afundar. — James está quase terminando de fazer a janta. E prometeu cupcakes! Mas agora, ele e Peter estão discutindo por conta de um _host_ de rádio. Estava entediado-

— E então decidiu vir nos incomodar? — Mary, que finalmente terminara de colocar o pijama, se aproximou de Sirius, empurrando-o para o lado de modo que tivesse espaço para se deitar junto a ele.

— Cale a boca, Mcdonald. — O garoto disse, mas não havia calor por trás das suas palavras enquanto ele puxava Mary mais para perto para que pudesse acomodar a cabeça em cima de seu estômago.

— Ei! — Ela reclamou, mas não se moveu.

— Shiu. — Sirius disse. — Fique quieta! Se puder parar de respirar, também, isso ajudaria. Toda essa agitação torna difícil de descansar sobre você.

— Vá à merda, Black. — Mary resmungou e então começou a acariciar os cabelos de Sirius com familiaridade.

Remus, que estava acostumado com toda aquela cena, sorriu para ambos com carinho.

— Não pareça tão presunçoso, Moony. Não cai bem para você. — Sirius estreitou os olhos em sua direção, mas piscou logo em seguida. — Já ficou sabendo sobre nova melhor amiga da Mary?

— Oh, sim, Mary estava me falando sobre ela agora mesmo. — Remus assentiu, recebendo um sorriso malicioso de Sirius como resposta.

— E ela também te disse o quanto essa _amiga_ era bonita?

— Sirius- — Mary começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

— E que Mary estava cheia de olhos-de-coração para cima dela?

— Eu não estava! — Desta vez ela realmente empurrou a cabeça do garoto para longe, erguendo-se e cruzando os braços para encará-los com o cenho franzido. — Deixe de ser ridículo, Sirius.

— Eu só pensei em comentar... — Sirius deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Oh, eu deveria me preocupar com essa informação? — Remus sorri, divertindo-se com a forma como Mary estava se contorcendo diante de seus olhos, corada.

— Pelo amor de Deus, vocês dois! Por que não começam logo a acasalar e me deixam em paz? — Mary retrucou, irritada, fazendo com que Remus e Sirius caíssem em gargalhadas diante de sua indignação, o que lhes rendeu travesseiradas no rosto. Como nenhum dos dois era conhecido por _desistir_ diante de batalhas, ambos trocaram um olhar silencioso que alarmou Mary, mas então era tarde demais e a guerra de travesseiros já havia começado.

Somente pararam quando a porta foi aberta novamente.

— O jantar está _pfmf_ — — James começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por uma almofada direto no rosto que o fez tropeçar contra o beiral da entrada.

Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse reagir, os três se encaminharam rapidamente para fora do quarto, praticamente correndo em direção à cozinha numa competição estúpida para ver quem chegava primeiro.

É claro que toda essa batalha já estava perdida antes mesmo de eles começarem, pois, assim que alcançaram a cozinha, deparam-se com um Peter muito bem servido, alimentando-se do que parecia ser comida suficiente para abastecer um batalhão.

Sirius, Mary e Remus apenas suspiraram em derrota.

— Eu juro por Deus, vocês três parecem crianças! — James resmungou quando chegou à cozinha, sentando-se ao lado de Peter e começando a se servir.

Como se fossem um, os três apenas deram de ombros, sabendo o suficiente para não negarem uma verdade.

* * *

Mais tarde, quando todos estavam deitados e somente Sirius e Remus encontravam-se sentados no sofá fingindo assistir um _reality show_ estúpido na TV enquanto, na verdade, trocavam olhares conhecedores, Sirius finalmente deixou suas suspeitas escaparem – o que, honestamente, fora muito difícil de segurar por _todas aquelas horas_.

— Você tem a revista com a foto do James beijando aquela ruiva? — Perguntou, no que Remus franziu o cenho em sua direção.

— Por quê?

— Hm, tem algo que eu queria conferir, na verdade. — Sirius deu de ombros, fingindo-se de desinteressado. Remus, que o conhecia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, não comprou aquilo, é claro.

— Sirius...

— Pode ser que eu tenha encontrado a garota hoje, mas eu teria que conferir para ter certeza? — Ele praticamente cuspiu, odiando o fato de não conseguir manter nada de Remus por mais do que alguns _fodidos_ _segundos_ , pelo amor de Deus!

Remus estreitou os olhos por alguns instantes, observando-o silenciosamente. E então ele sorriu, malicia brilhando em seus olhos.

— Você só pode _estar brincando comigo!_ — Remus praticamente pulou do sofá, correndo em direção a um armário onde ele lembrava de ter guardado a edição para poder irritar James depois. — James não vai admitir, mas ele está totalmente _a fim_ dela! Eu juro por Deus que ele estava escrevendo no _moleskine_ dele ontem e não deixou ninguém chegar perto! Não duvido que em breve teremos uma nova música com algo como "eu nem sei o seu nome, mas eu me apaixonei pelos seus lábios".

Sirius precisou abafar uma gargalhada com as mãos, com medo de acabar acordando alguém.

Quando, por fim, conseguiu controlar-se, ele aceitou a revista que Remus esticava em sua direção.

E, _oh sim_ , ali estava: mesmo casaco, mesmo cabelo e ele podia jurar que ele vira uma pulseira parecida com a da foto no pulso da garota enquanto ela digitava seu número no celular de Mary.

Seus olhos arregalaram, felicidade estampada em todo seu rosto.

— Oh, meu Deus, Remus! Você sabe o que isso significa? — Sirius perguntou, voltando-se para o outro que parecia tão feliz quando ele.

— Material de chantagem? — Remus questionou.

— _Material de chantagem!_ — Sirius confirmou.

E era em momentos como aquele que Sirius percebia o quanto amava sua vida.

* * *

 **[APARTAMENTO UNIVERSITÁRIO 512 | SEXTA-FEIRA – 13 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

Lily acordou duas horas antes do despertador, suada e tremendo.

Ela não conseguia lembrar o que havia sonhado, mas sabia que deveria ser o mesmo de sempre: a casa da sua infância, as mesmas paredes e sofás, seus pais. E então, seus olhos furiosos e suas palavras cortantes.

Os pesadelos nunca mudavam e eles eram ainda piores porque continham _muitas_ verdades. Muitas cenas vividamente reais. E, por isso, eram tão fodidamente assustadores.

Com um suspiro, afastou-se da cama, sentindo o corpo latejar dolorido como se ela houvesse entrado em uma briga na noite anterior.

— É o que acontece quando você chora seus olhos fora, aparentemente. — Ela resmungou consigo mesma e encaminhou-se para o banheiro, correndo diretamente para o chuveiro. Lily deixou a água correr por seu corpo, lavando um pouco da tensão e do constrangimento pelos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Quando, por fim, os nós de seus cabelos haviam desaparecido e seus ombros sentiam-se mais relaxados, Lily finalmente saiu do box e, com resignação, voltou-se para o espelho, esticando as mãos para limpar o embaçado, deparando-se com uma imagem deplorável do próprio rosto.

— Parece que você tem muito trabalho pela frente, Evans. — Murmurou para o reflexo antes de puxar sua bolsa de maquiagens e começar a trabalhar.

Vinte minutos, várias camadas de base e corretivo e três xícaras de café depois, Lily saiu de casa, ignorando o fato de que ainda era muito cedo para ir para a rádio.

Quando ela chegou, meia hora antes do horário habitual, suada, por ter optado por caminhar ao invés de pegar o metrô ou o ônibus, e ofegante, McGonagall apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha em sua direção, mas absteve-se de comentar, o que Lily agradeceu aos céus.

Ela não sabia se poderia lidar com perguntas naquele dia.

Ela não sabia se poderia lidar com perguntas _em qualquer dia_.

Sem perder tempo, Lily correu para o próprio escritório, desligando o celular – porque ela _definitivamente_ não precisava das mensagens que _sabia_ que Marlene e Alice estariam enviando o dia inteiro – e deixou-se afundar em meio à e-mails, documentos e programações para edições futuras de seu show.

* * *

 **[RIDDLE MANAGEMENT | SEXTA-FEIRA – 13 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

James sentia-se inquieto ao percorrer os corredores _tão_ familiares daquele prédio. A verdade era que ele sempre se sentia daquela forma quando era _solicitado_ — _vulgo obrigado –_ a comparecer em alguma reunião naquela empresa.

Ele sabia que daquela vez não seria diferente, principalmente porque, se sua intuição – e todas as provocações de Peter – estivesse certa, ele sairia de lá com mais um contrato em mãos e, provavelmente, uma nova namorada falsa em vista.

O que era uma grande, _grande_ merda.

Ele realmente amava sua vida, é claro, e jamais reclamaria de todos os benefícios que recebia, assim como o fato de dividir uma banda com três garotos incríveis que haviam se tornado como irmãos nos últimos anos.

James amava poder cantar para milhares de pessoas e ouvi-las cantando de volta. Amava poder escrever suas músicas e ter pessoas _interessadas_ nisso. Amava as regalias, as viagens pelo mundo, todas as oportunidades e reconhecimento que recebiam.

Era só que, assim como havia todas aquelas partes boas, também havia aquela parte que o forçava a caminhar por aqueles corredores, tão cedo da manhã que ele nem tinha certeza de que estava, de fato, acordado, para fazer algo que provavelmente faria com que se odiasse pelos próximos meses.

Não ajudava, também, que ele pudesse _jurar_ ter visto uma ruiva _muito_ parecida com a _das fotos_ enquanto dirigia através de um cruzamento. James precisou de toda sua força de vontade para se obrigar a prestar atenção na estrada e não bater em nenhum carro por conta de sua surpresa (e, talvez, nervosismo. Não que ele fosse admitir tal coisa, é claro).

Era só que, bem-

Deus, _até_ admitir para si mesmo aquilo fazia com que se sentisse estúpido, _honestamente._

A verdade era que James não conseguia parar de pensar na _garota_. Na _maldita_ garota.

O que era ridículo, porque ele sequer lembrava do todo _muito bem_. Ele lembrava de algumas frases e de alguns beijos, mas era tudo borrado demais para que ele estivesse _preso_ daquele jeito.

E era simplesmente ridículo que ele continuasse sonhando com olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos e que, magicamente, todas as novas canções que ele estava escrevendo se transformassem em odes a paixões impossíveis e metáforas sobre bebidas e _one night stand_ (o que sequer havia acontecido, pelo amor de Deus! Eram _apenas_ beijos!).

Ele não precisava de Sirius resmungando em seu pescoço para saber quão patético ele estava sendo. Mas, o que era: ele simplesmente _não podia_ controlar aquela linha de pensamento.

 _Patético, James, simplesmente deplorável._

— Bom dia, Sr. Potter. O Sr. Riddle está esperando por você. — A recepcionista simpática sorriu para ele e ele percebeu que, _mais uma vez_ , haviam trocado a funcionária.

Bem, ele não podia deixar de imaginar que, tão ruim quanto sua gestão era com a banda (principalmente com Remus e Sirius), eles deveriam ser ainda piores para as pessoas com quem lidavam diariamente.

Era bastante nauseante de pensar, se ele fosse sincero.

Mentalmente, James desejou boa sorte para a garota, perguntando-se por quanto tempo ela duraria ali. Por fora, ele apenas sorriu simpático e se encaminhou para adentrar no escritório de Tom Riddle que era, possivelmente, o cara mais assustador da Inglaterra.

* * *

Exatamente como pensara, James saiu de lá com não apenas _um_ , mas _dois_ contratos, porque, aparentemente, ele não estaria namorando apenas _uma_ pessoa no próximo mês, mas sim _duas_.

Não pela primeira vez, James questionou-se se valia a pena continuar com tudo aquilo. Se o preço da fama não era alto demais para que ele custeasse.

Horas depois ele ainda não tinha a resposta.

Como sempre.

* * *

 **[UNIVERSIDADE DE DURMNSTRANG | SEXTA-FEIRA – 13 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

— Você parece exausta. — A voz que a despertou de seu transe sonolento veio acompanhada de uma Mary muito sorridente.

Lily sorriu automaticamente em resposta enquanto observava a garota ocupar a cadeira em frente a ela na mesa do refeitório.

— Oi! — Ela cumprimentou-a, a voz rouca de desuso, enquanto endireitava as costas contra a cadeira. — E aí, como foi o dia de aulas?

— Menos cansativo que o seu, aparentemente. — Mary comentou e então, como se ela fosse algum tipo de mágica (ou talvez fosse apenas o cansaço de Lily que a estivesse enlouquecendo), empurrou um cupcake tirado de Deus sabia onde para a frente de Lily. — Coma. — Mary ordenou e Lily ficou muito feliz em fazer o que foi dito.

Assim que mordeu o primeiro pedaço, Lily gemeu.

— _Deus!_ Isso é _incrível!_ — Disse, sentindo o organismo agradecer pelas doses de açúcar depois de várias horas sem comer absolutamente nada. — Você precisa me dizer onde você compra, porque eu juro, Mary, esses cupcakes são a melhor coisa inventada pelos seres humanos depois do chá.

— Chá? — Mary franziu o cenho, recebendo um olhar estreito de Lily.

— Por favor, eu gosto muito de você então não estrague isso dizendo que não gosta de chá! — Lily gemeu, a voz saindo abafada por estar com a boca cheia de bolo.

Mary encolheu os ombros, culpada.

— Eu não gosto de chá..., _mas_ eu tenho outro cupcake?

— Bem, suponho que isso é melhor do que nada. Acho que _ainda_ vou te manter por perto. — Lily sorriu para ela, fazendo com que a garota risse. — Mas, ei, sério, de onde são esses cupcakes?

Mary parou de rir imediatamente ao ouvir a pergunta e Lily franziu o cenho, perguntando-se o que poderia ter dito que causou aquele comportamento.

— Hum, bem- — Mary meneou a cabeça, encarando o tampo da mesa como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. — Meu, hum, _colega_ de quarto, Jam- _Jay_ , ele fez.

— Oh! — Lily arregalou os olhos, chocada com o fato de que _alguém_ que não fosse mágico ou um _padeiro_ (que, honestamente, era basicamente o mesmo para ela), fosse capaz de fazer algo tão delicioso quanto aquilo. — Uau! Diga para ele que estou disposta a doar meus órgãos em troca de uma dúzia desses.

Mary voltou a rir e Lily deu tapinhas mentais nas próprias costas por conseguir tirar a expressão esquisita do rosto da garota.

— Ei, você não disse que as suas amigas estudam aqui? Por que está sozinha?

Foi a vez de Lily parar de sorrir, limpando a boca das migalhas enquanto sentia as bochechas esquentarem.

— Oh, bem, talvez eu esteja... fugindo delas? — Lily murmurou.

— Isso foi uma pergunta ou uma afirmação? — A sobrancelha de Mary arqueou em questionamento.

Suspirando, Lily fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, sentindo a exaustão retornar com força ao lembrar da conversa que tivera na noite passada e do fato de estar ignorando todas as chamadas de Alice, Marlene e, é claro _que sim_ , Frank durante todo o dia.

Ao voltar a abri-los, deparou-se com o olhar preocupado de Mary que a perscrutava com uma carranca.

Bem, _mais uma_ para adicionar às pessoas que se preocupavam-desnecessariamente-com-Lily-Evans. Honestamente, Lily era _muito_ patética.

— Nós discutimos ontem. Elas me disseram algumas coisas que _talvez_ eu precisasse ouvir, mas que _talvez_ eu não estivesse muito disposta a escutar. — Deu de ombros, fingindo-se de desinteressada, embora sentisse o completo oposto. — Estou evitando-as infantilmente o dia inteiro porque sinto que minha cabeça vai explodir se eu não tiver um tempo para pensar longe de suas expressões julgadoras.

Mary ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes após Lily terminar de falar, encarando seu rosto como se procurasse alguma coisa. Fosse o que fosse que ela houvesse encontrado lá, a garota sorriu, simpática e esticou uma mão para a de Lily, apertando-a.

— Bem, se você quiser, podemos matar os próximos períodos e gastar assistindo Netflix em alguma sala vazia. — Mary disse, um sorriso convidativo espreitando por seus lábios.

— Essa pode ter sido a melhor proposta que já recebi durante toda minha vida. — Lily respondeu e imediatamente ergueu-se, puxando a garota pela mão enquanto se afastava do refeitório, ignorando deliberadamente o local onde Marlene e Alice se encontravam sentadas e a observavam com desconfiança.

Ela já tinha preocupações suficientes para o dia, levando em conta o fato de que, em pouco mais de três horas, estaria entrevistando a maior boyband do mundo em um estúdio cheio de câmeras para todo o planeta assistir.

Sendo assim, Lily deixaria para se preocupar com suas amigas quando chegasse em casa.

* * *

Assim que a ruiva sumiu pelas portas, praticamente correndo e arrastando uma garota que Marlene podia _jurar_ reconhecer, ela voltou-se para Alice que já a estava encarando, incrédula.

— Aquela é-

— Não pode-

Ambas arregalaram os olhos, estupefatas.

— Alice! — Marlene ofegou.

— Marley! — Alice respondeu no mesmo tom.

— Aquela era a Mary Mcdonald, não era?

Alice assentiu.

— Foi o que eu pensei.

Marlene sentiu o choque espalhar-se por seu corpo, mas este foi substituído quase imediatamente por desconfiança.

— O que diabos a Lily está fazendo com ela? — Indagou, voltando a encarar a entrada por onde as duas garotas haviam desaparecido. — Ela não estava estudando em Oxford?

— Hm, não, eu tinha visto no _Tumblr_ algo sobre ela se mudar para Londres, mas eu nunca pensei- — Alice se interrompeu e respirou fundo. — Marlene. — Ela chamou, firme, seus olhos castanhos cheios de horror. — Você não acha _muito_ estranho que, logo após Lily ter _beijado_ James Potter, ela esteja saindo com a _Mary Mcdonald?_

— Eu...

— Pense comigo, Marlene: Lily têm estado esquisita desde que essa reportagem saiu! E ela quase não para em casa-

— Mas isso é por que ela está trabalhando dois turnos na rádio, Alice, não seja boba! — Marlene interrompeu-a, não gostando do que a amiga estava sugerindo.

— Bem, tudo bem, mas... Marley, ela está toda sigilosa e esquisita e ela jura que não lembra de beijar o James, mas, _honestamente_ , Marlene! É James Fucking Potter! — Alice passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervosa, olhando para os lados para ter certeza de que ninguém a ouviria. — E ontem ela chorou quando falamos sobre popstars e tudo o mais e, ok, eu sei que ela teve todo esse problema com _aquela-que-não-deve-ser-nomeada_ , mas, vamos! E se ela chorou porque está _envolvida_ com ele, mas não pode nos dizer?

Os olhos de Alice estavam arregalados enquanto fixavam-se sobre ela.

Marlene não estava convencida.

— Allie... eu amo você, juro, mas você precisa parar de ler essas teorias do _Tumblr_. Estão começando a afetar a sua cabeça, sério. — Marlene disse e então se ergueu, puxando a mochila e suspirando ao pensar nos dois períodos que ainda faltavam até poder ir para casa.

— Marley, _sério!_ Você sabe que essa indústria é louca! Você sabe que essa gente usa mais contratos de _não-divulgação_ do que trocamos de meia! Não pareça tão chocada! — Alice murmurou, seguindo-a.

— Você está louca!

— E Lily está, possivelmente, namorando James Potter _escondida!_ Isso- oh, meu Deus! Marlene! É por _isso_ que ela não nos contou sobre a entrevista! — Alice parou de andar, boca escancarada diante da suposta revelação. Esticando-se, ela segurou Marlene pelo pulso, fazendo-a parar também. — Ela _não queria_ que soubéssemos, porque provavelmente descobriríamos sobre os dois!

Marlene suspirou, cansada.

Lentamente, afastou-se do aperto de Alice e depositou ambas as mãos sobre os ombros dela, encarando-a profundamente.

— Pare de falar merda, Fawcett! — Era uma ordem.

* * *

 **[HOGWARTS RADIO STUDIO | SEXTA-FEIRA – 13 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

Lily observava as mãos suarem com apreensão.

Ela estava tremendo – o que parecia ser sua condição de vida naquela sexta-feira, honestamente – e sentia-se enjoada. Não tinha certeza de por quanto tempo aguentaria ficar em pé sem acabar vomitando seus órgãos nos pés de alguém.

Dez minutos. _Dez. Minutos_. Dez fodidos minutos.

Era o tempo que faltava até que aquela maldita _boyband_ adentrasse naquela porcaria de estúdio e destruísse sua vida.

Enquanto encarava o microfone à sua frente sem conseguir enxergá-lo, Lily questionou todas as escolhas em sua vida que levaram àquele momento. Ela odiou todos eles, amaldiçoando-os um a um, sentindo uma vontade imensa de possuir uma TARDIS para poder viajar no tempo e voltar até o segundo em que tudo começou a dar errado para poder dar uns tapas em sua própria cara.

Deus, seu estômago estava revirando. Gotas de suor deslizavam por sua testa e ela sentia-se tensa como uma corda de violão. Ela queria morrer.

Cerrando os punhos, Lily contou até dez. E então de novo. E de novo. E de novo.

Ela estava se preparando para recomeçar quando a porta do estúdio foi aberta.

Respirando profundamente, Lily ergueu os olhos para a entrada, pronta para aceitar o seu destino (por favor, a quem ela estava tentando enganar? Ela NUNCA estaria pronta para aceitar qualquer destino que envolvesse entrevistar James Potter).

* * *

 **[APARTAMENTO UNIVERSITÁRIO 512 | SÁBADO – 14 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

— LILY EVANS! — O grito de Marlene veio como um caminhão desgovernado, acertando sua cabeça com força enquanto a garota irrompia pela porta do quarto, algo que parecia muito com uma revista na mão e a expressão de "estou-prestes-a-enfartar-e-a-culpa-é-sua" estampada em sua face.

— Que merda-? — Lily começou a perguntar, a voz rouca pelo desuso, enquanto tentava se desenrolar das cobertas que eram uma bagunça à sua volta.

— QUE MERDA? PELO AMOR DE DEUS, LILY! ISSO VAI SE TORNAR UMA COISA, ENTÃO? EU VOU CONTINUAR ENTRANDO NA PORCARIA DO SEU QUARTO A CADA DOIS FINAIS DE SEMANA PARA ESFREGAR UMA MANCHETE NA SUA CARA? — Marlene estava _definitivamente_ tendo uma quebra mental.

— Do que diabos você está falando? — Lily forçou-se a perguntar, sentindo a cabeça latejar e a garganta seca, o gosto em sua língua fazia parecer como se ela tivesse comido carne de algum animal morto no dia anterior.

Ela estava, obviamente, de ressaca.

— DO QUE DIABOS EU- UGH, OLHE ISSO! — E então, muito como um déjà-vu, revistas estavam voando em sua direção e acertando-a na cara.

Ao afastar os papéis do rosto e empurrá-los para o lado, Lily percebeu três coisas:

A primeira: o lado direito de sua cama, no qual ela _nunca_ dormia, estava quente, quase como se alguém houvesse acabado de levantar.

A segunda: Lily estava _muito_ descansada, como se ela houvesse realmente, _realmente_ dormido bem, coisa que fazia _muito_ tempo que não acontecia, pois ela não dormira _bem_ no que deveria ser o último século (ou mais provavelmente os últimos dois anos).

E, a terceira: uma camiseta estava pousada sobre sua mesa de cabeceira, quase como se houvesse sido tirada às pressas e atirada à esmo em meio ao desespero de se despir. A camiseta claramente não era de Lily.

De olhos arregalados, voltou-se para a revista, sentindo imediatamente o estômago despencar ao encarar as letras garrafais que cobriam a foto de capa: **"JAMES POTTER FOGE DOS PAPARAZZI (APÓS ENTREVISTA COMPROMETEDORA) ACOMPANHADO"**

Antes que ela pudesse reagir (provavelmente gritar e rogar aos deuses pela própria morte), porém, a porta do banheiro de seu quarto foi aberta e, por ela, ninguém menos que James Potter sem camisa (SEM. CAMISA) saiu.

— Hum... oi? — Ele murmurou, olhando entre as duas garotas com os olhos castanho-esverdeados arregalados.

Lily realmente quis morrer.

Marlene desmaiou.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** ¹GCE seria uma espécie de ensino médio para os ingleses :)

—-

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

não me matem, eu juro que vou descrever como foi a entrevista! (não sei quando, mas vou)

o próximo capítulo já está começado, então não vai demorar muito!

por favor, me contem o que estão achando, sim? ficarei muito feliz em vê-los por aqui!

ah, muito obrigada à Bibi1304, Juliete Chiarelli, nowherebelle, MRavenclaw, Eriele Eyre, Karol, Dani, GiPotter, Guest e nathaliacam pelos comentários INCRÍVEIS! Vocês alegram meus dias, amores!

beijos e até breve


	5. IV - But I'm so caught up in drama!

**POPSTAR**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Aquela em que James Potter é integrante de uma boyband, todo mundo na internet jura que wolfstar é real, Peter é o maior barraqueiro do twitter, Marlene e Alice são as maiores fangirls que você respeita e a Lily... bem, a Lily não sabe de nada. Até que o Profeta Diário publique uma foto granulada do novo interesse amoroso de James Potter.

E, aparentemente, é ela.  
[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **NOTAS:** gente do céu, peço desculpas antecipadamente pela monstruosidade que é este capítulo, mas, infelizmente, não poderia cortar nenhuma parte porque todas elas eram importantes.

estou muito feliz com a interação que venho recebendo em Popstar e é realmente gratificante saber que vocês estão gostando tanto! muito obrigada pelo carinho e apoio de sempre, amores! vocês são incríveis e eu amo vocês

well, well, well...

1\. meu conhecimento sobre contratos/gerenciamento/indústria musical é bastante genérico, embora eu pesquise bastante e tente manter as coisas verídicas, portanto é possível (100% possível) que hajam muitos erros ou coisas não muito bem elaboradas neste capítulo sobre o assunto. Peço desculpas por isso, mas isso é apenas uma história, portanto vamos fingir que tudo pode acontecer, ok? ok!

2\. fiz um trailer para a fanfic! yay! para quem quiser ver, eu postei no youtube e no twitter (o YT deu alguns probleminhas, o que não libera o vídeo para o aplicativo do YT no celular, então se você for assistir no youtube, use o pc ou o navegador em versão desktop, maaaaaaaas se você quiser assistir no twitter, tá de boas também!)

(vou deixar os links no meu perfil, certo?)

3\. para quem não viu, também fiz uma PLAYLIST no spotify para a fanfic! Estou adicionando as músicas de acordo com os capítulos, porém, entretanto, todavia, está tarde e ainda não consegui anexar as músicas deste capítulo aqui (AINDA). Mas, para quem quiser ouvir mesmo assim:

(vou deixar o link no perfil também!)

4\. uma leitora muito querida no twitter, Mabs_Tr, fez umas edições EXTREMAMENTE FODÁSTICAS para a fanfic. vou deixar os links no meu perfil também para quem quiser ver, sim?

5\. será se eu escrevi a entrevista, heim?

6\. heim?

7\. ah, as manchetes citadas nos capítulos também estão LINKADAS no meu perfil! divirtam-se!

8\. o título do capítulo foi inspirado na música Drama do AJR :)

boa leitura, amores!

* * *

 **IV - But I'm so caught up in drama!**

* * *

 **[RIDDLE MANAGEMENT | SÁBADO – 14 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

Seis e vinte da manhã.

Aquele foi o horário em que eles haviam sido acordados, celulares explodindo pela casa enquanto tentavam entender o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Seis e trinta e dois e eles estavam todos vestidos e entrando rapidamente em um carro preto com vidros escuros, acompanhados de vários seguranças grandes e muito sérios enquanto o motorista acelerava pelas ruas desacordadas de Londres.

Seis e quarenta e três era o horário impiedoso em que eles foram praticamente arrastados para dentro da Riddle Management.

Seis e quarenta e quatro e eles estavam sendo encaminhados até estarem em frente à homens e mulheres de terno que se comportavam como se a terceira guerra mundial estivesse prestes a explodir sobre suas cabeças.

Seis e quarenta e cinco e ele foi impedido de sentar ao lado de Remus na sala de reuniões, sendo empurrado não muito amigavelmente à duas cadeiras de distância, obrigado a ficar de frente para Lucius Malfoy.

Seis e quarenta e seis da manhã e seu celular não emitia nenhum sinal indicando que seu advogado havia recebido suas mensagens e que seria capaz de ir ao resgate deles.

Seis e quarenta e sete da manhã e ele trocou olhares com Peter, Remus e Mary.

Seis e cinquenta e nenhum deles sabia o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Seis e cinquenta e cinco e a porta da sala foi fechada, a agitação foi morrendo enquanto os "comensais da morte", como Sirius _carinhosamente_ apelidara, sentavam em suas cadeiras e organizavam seus papéis e Ipods.

Sete horas em ponto e a reunião começou.

— Você tem noção da bagunça que vocês fizeram? — A voz cortante de Lucius Malfoy ecoou pela sala de reuniões, seus olhos frios vagaram entre os quatro deles, fixando-se sobre Sirius enquanto se estreitavam. — Por que o Potter não está aqui? Onde ele está?

Sirius estremeceu e repreendeu-se por isso.

Ele odiava aquele homem – na verdade, ele odiava todas aquelas pessoas naquela estúpida empresa que servia unicamente para lucrar com o sacrifício dos outros – e odiava ainda mais o efeito que Lucius tinha sobre ele.

Aquela sensação dolorosa em seu estômago, o sentimento que se arrastava por sua pele toda a vez que alguém do gerenciamento o encarava por tempo demais, julgando-o e fazendo-o se sentir como se nunca fosse bom o suficiente. Como se ele fosse errado. Como se não fizesse nada certo.

O pior de tudo era que, em noventa por cento dos casos, eles _estavam_ certos. Sirius estava acostumado a estragar tudo, a fazer com que precisassem correr para aquela empresa em horários horríveis como aquele. Uma entrevista aqui, uma foto ali e, _boom_ , tudo explodia em suas caras e eles precisavam fazer "a poda de arestas", como a gestão gostava de chamar. Precisavam organizar planos de contra-ataque sobre qualquer merda que Sirius pudesse ter feito.

Só que, daquela vez, Sirius não fizera nada.

Na verdade, ele podia honestamente dizer que fazia _muito tempo_ que ele não fazia nada ou, bem, qualquer merda que ele _pudesse_ ter feito nas últimas horas (incluindo suas palavras levemente insinuantes na entrevista da noite anterior) _já havia_ sido corrigida, portanto aquele olhar pairando sobre a face de Lucius não era nada senão exagerado.

Sirius respirou fundo, sentindo-se estremecer.

— Não faço ideia. — Respondeu, feliz que o tom de sua voz não demonstrasse o tremor de seus interiores.

Pelo canto do olho ele pode perceber que Remus o encarava e foi preciso muita força de vontade para que ele não retribuísse o olhar.

Os olhos de Lucius estreitaram ainda mais.

— _Você_ não faz ideia? — O homem repetiu, sua voz soando incrédula. Sirius cerrou os punhos abaixo da mesa, raiva lavando-se sobre ele. Como era possível que em tão pouco tempo uma pessoa pudesse despertar tantas reações negativas nele era algo que nunca conseguira compreender desde o início de suas interações com Lucius.

— Não, eu não faço.

— Oh... então quer dizer que a dupla dinâmica, os " _best friends for life"_ , o " _maior bromance da internet"_ e toda essa merda... _não_ estão se comunicando? — O sarcasmo praticamente escorria das palavras de Lucius. — Há algo que devemos saber? Ooh, vocês _brigaram?_

O sentimento violento que lavou os sentidos de Sirius era forte, porém totalmente inevitável – assim como basicamente todas as reações brutais que estar em uma sala com aquele homem despertavam nele.

Antes, porém, que ele pudesse achar uma resposta sarcástica à altura – ou, pior, saltar sobre a mesa e rasgar o rosto de Malfoy em pedaços – Peter, que estava sentado ao lado direito de Sirius, colocou uma mão calmante sobre sua perna esquerda, apertando-o levemente num claro sinal de "cale a maldita boca" antes de intervir.

— O que Sirius está tentando dizer, _Malfoy_ , é que _nenhum de nós_ conseguiu se comunicar com James desde que terminamos a entrevista do _The Aurores Show_ ontem à noite. — Seu tom era pungente e sincero.

Lucius ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, olhando de Sirius para Peter como se os avaliasse.

Por fim, ele assentiu.

— Bem, bem, tudo bem. Então ninguém faz ideia de onde diabos está James Potter! — Lucius exclamou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, parecendo totalmente desgostoso.

Ao seu lado, Bellatrix bufou.

— James Potter, somente um dos integrantes da maior boyband do mundo se perdeu pela noite e _ninguém_ consegue entrar em contato com ele. Isso é realmente _esplêndido!_ Principalmente depois da enxurrada de ideias de manchetes e pedidos de entrevistas que recebemos _novamente_ esta madrugada por conta das _aventuras_ do Potter. — A voz da mulher era tão impregnada de veneno que Sirius estremeceu. — É _tudo o que precisávamos_ , realmente, mais um escândalo e-

— Me desculpe, Sra. Lestrange, mas eu acho que isso é um pouco precipitado de se dizer. — Mary interrompeu a mulher, recostando-se contra a cadeira e assumindo a postura "advogada" que Sirius reconhecia de longe de todas as vezes que ela interviu em uma briga entre os quatro. — Quero dizer, a entrevista acabou tarde ontem à noite. Nós sabemos que James fugiu da segurança por causa dos fãs e que não atendeu o celular e, bem, _são sete horas da manhã!_ Se ele saiu e bebeu ou, bem, fez _qualquer coisa_ por aí, ele provavelmente _ainda_ não está acordado. Ele é James Potter, vocês trabalham com ele por tempo suficiente para saber que ele definitivamente _não é_ uma pessoa da manhã, então, eu não sei- não vejo qual a finalidade de trazer todos nós aqui tão cedo e fazer todo esse drama por algo que pode ser resolvido rapidamente no _momento_ em que James aparecer. O que ele _vai_ fazer. Provavelmente daqui a poucas horas. — Mary rolou os olhos. — Ele ama o suficiente a banda e os garotos para não fazer nada estúpido como _sumir_ por aí no meio das gravações de estúdio. — Ela deu de ombros e afastou um cacho do rosto, seus olhos escuros brilhando enquanto encarava cada uma das pessoas de terno dentro da sala. — Honestamente, essa reunião é totalmente desnecessária.

E, bem, se ela não estivesse _comprometida_ com o seu _bandmate_ , Sirius provavelmente a beijaria.

Ah, por Deus, a quem ele estava querendo enganar? Ele provavelmente a beijaria _no segundo_ em que saíssem daquela sala.

Um silêncio tenso recaiu sobre todos assim que a garota terminou de falar. Lucius parecia como se quisesse bater em alguém – ha, Sirius _definitivamente_ reconhecia aquele sentimento – mas, para seu crédito, ele teve autocontrole o suficiente (provavelmente adquirido durante os anos em que ele trabalhou com _The Marauders_ ) para apenas soltar um longo suspiro.

— Bem. Tudo bem, Macdonald, você fez o seu ponto. — Ele assentiu muito à contragosto.

Avery, o gerente da banda (um poço de antipatia e insira-aqui-todos-os-adjetivos-ruins-que-possa-pensar) que estava sentado ao lado de Malfoy, inclinou-se para a frente, seus olhos escuros cheios de mau humor.

— Ainda assim, _caras_ , vocês estão com problemas. E _grandes_. — O sorriso malicioso aparente em seus lábios contrastava terrivelmente com a seriedade de suas palavras. Sirius precisou se controlar para não rolar os olhos para o sadismo óbvio de Avery. _Babaca_. — Potter saiu daqui _ontem_ com os novos contratos dele depois de falar com o Riddle e, menos de dez horas depois, ele já foi lá e fodeu tudo. É bom que ele apareça aqui ainda hoje se ele quiser que as coisas se organizem. Nós temos cerca de vinte revistas diferentes que estão começando a ser distribuídas agora pela cidade, isso para não falar de todos os sites que estão espalhando boatos sobre ele e essa ruiva-

— Lily. — Mary corrigiu-o rapidamente, parecendo odiar o tom de voz do homem.

— Seja o que for, ela não é importante. — Avery rolou os olhos, claramente desgostoso com a interrupção. — Queremos que ela saia da foto o _mais_ rápido possível. Não é bom para a imagem dele-

— Me desculpe, mas _o quê?_ — Sirius bufou, rindo do absurdo que o homem acabara de falar. — Honestamente, Avery, _não é bom para a imagem dele?_ Ele saiu daqui ontem, como você acabou de dizer, com _dois_ contratos! _Dois!_ Vocês vão fazer com que ele pareça um mulherengo asqueroso e traidor, o que todos nós sabemos que ele não é! Eu acho que sua concepção do que é bom ou não para a imagem está bem distorcida!

Os olhos de Avery estreitaram.

— Ela não é _ninguém_ , Black. As pessoas que assinaram aqueles contratos com o Potter são _notáveis_ na indústria-

— O quê? Modelos da _Victoria's Secret_ de novo? — Sirius disse brincando, mas o silêncio dos gestores foi resposta o suficiente.

Do outro lado, Remus ofegou.

— Você está _brincando_ , certo? — Remus disse, inclinando-se para encarar os dois homens com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Quero dizer, a internet já acha que Sirius é uma piada por sair _apenas_ com modelos! E agora vocês vão fazer isso com o James também? _Sério?_ Honestamente, onde diabos vocês aprenderam a administrar imagens desse jeito? Porque, sinceramente, _não está funcionando!_

Bem, aparentemente, Sirius teria de beijar Remus assim que saísse também.

Boa.

— Remus tem um bom ponto, vocês sabem- — Peter começou a argumentar, mas Bellatrix o cortou.

— Sair com modelos é bom para a imagem de vocês. Isso faz vocês aparecerem nos tabloides, o que automaticamente chama a atenção para a banda! — Ela rolou os olhos, cética. — Vocês sabem o que é promoção mútua, garotos, não se finjam de burros. Elas saem com vocês para ter fama e alavancar suas carreiras de modelagem, desta forma, quando elas atingem a fama e saem nas notícias, automaticamente a imagem de vocês é conectada a elas. É uma situação ganha-ganha.

— Ganha-Ganha, exceto pelo fato de que não podemos sair com ninguém que _realmente_ queremos porque estamos _sempre_ envolvidos em algum escândalo contratual. — Sirius deixou escapar, fazendo com que Lucius rapidamente se voltasse para ele. Seus olhos pareciam ser capazes de ler sua alma, dissecar todos os seus pensamentos.

— Você deveria ser mais feliz com o fato de que o tornamos a cada dia mais milionário, Sr. Black. — O homem praticamente cuspiu. — Não ajam como se odiassem tudo o que fazemos. Nós sabemos que vocês não trocariam a vida que vocês têm, os benefícios que vocês têm, por conta de algumas fofocas bem colocadas.

— É _claro_. — Peter resmungou, irônico, claramente revoltado com o comentário de Lucius.

— Bem, bem, acalmem-se, sim? — Malfoy rolou os olhos e então suspirou. — De qualquer forma, Macdonald tem razão. Não vamos chegar a lugar algum com isso sem o Potter aqui. — Lucius disse, encerrando a reunião com um agitar de dedos. Atrás dele, várias pessoas se afastaram rapidamente, um a um saindo da sala. — Lupin, Macdonald, queremos que vocês vão em um encontro esta noite. Há a estreia de um filme e vocês precisam aparecer juntos. Avery vai passar a informação para Andrômeda, sua Assistente Pessoal, daqui a pouco, então vocês não vão precisar se preocupar com isso até o horário de sair. Macdonald, por favor, acompanhe a Bellatrix para que ela lhe entregue a documentação que faltava entregar para Durmnstrang. Black, você fica. Temos negócios a tratar. E, ah, Peter, Narcissa queria falar com você sobre as suas últimas interações no Twitter.

— Oh. — Peter não parecia muito feliz com a novidade, mas acenou de qualquer forma, apertando o ombro de Sirius antes de erguer-se e sair da sala.

Mary foi logo atrás, seguindo Bellatrix com o cenho franzido, entretanto, Remus não se moveu.

— Sr. Lupin, tenho certeza de que entendeu que a reunião acabou, sim? — Lucius perguntou, suas sobrancelhas arqueando-se em sarcasmo enquanto lançava um olhar questionador para o garoto.

— Sirius ainda está aqui. Eu vou esperar por ele. — A voz de Remus era firme. Sirius quis beijá-lo novamente.

— Você pode esperá-lo lá fora. — Lucius o cortou.

Remus abriu a boca, pronto para retrucar com algo que com certeza pioraria sua situação já não tão boa com a administração, mas com um suspiro cansado, Sirius passou as mãos pelos cabelos e voltou-se para o garoto, interrompendo-o.

— Está tudo bem, Moony. Não deixe a Mary sozinha, ok? Você sabe como ela é quando está perto da Bellatrix. Te vejo em breve, sim? — Ele disse, tentando transmitir uma confiança que não sentia.

Remus, que o conhecia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, apenas estreitou os olhos para ele, desconfiado, mas ergueu-se mesmo assim.

— Qualquer coisa me liga, ok? — Remus disse e se aproximou de Sirius, beijando sua testa antes de lançar um olhar mortal para Lucius e sair.

Malfoy parecia achar a troca muito divertida, um sorrisinho malicioso brincando no canto de seus lábios.

— O quê? — A malcriação de Sirius soou estridente em sua voz, mas ele não pôde se importar.

— Nada. — Lucius riu e rolou os olhos. — É divertido, apenas... O amor juvenil e todas essas coisas. Não se engane, Black, isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum. Em poucos anos, você e todos esses caras não vão querer se olhar nos olhos. Vocês vão acabar fazendo alguma merda um para o outro e então vão se odiar. Não percam seu tempo bancando melhores amigos. Isso é uma boyband, uma marca e não um passeio no parque entre amigos. — Ele rolou os olhos e afastou os longos cabelos loiros para longe.

Sirius não soube como reagir, sentindo suas palavras como facas alojadas em seus pulmões, impedindo a passagem de ar.

Como ele podia ser tão cruel? Como uma pessoa como aquele homem podia ser responsável por uma banda tão famosa? De que forma ele poderia querer que eles contribuíssem com o trabalho deles se tudo o que faziam era destruir cada um de seus sonhos?

— Oh, por favor, não me olhe com essa cara de cachorro abandonado, Black. Estou sendo sincero aqui, cara. — Malfoy bufou e fez um gesto de descarte com a mão. — Quanto antes você aceitar isso, mais fácil vai ser de agir da forma que precisamos que você aja.

— Você é nojento. — Sirius conseguiu dizer, sua voz soando mais rouca que o normal por conta da raiva.

— Sim, sim. Esse não é nem de longe o pior insulto que recebi. — Lucius suspirou e então puxou uma pasta para si, alcançando várias folhas lá de dentro e empurrando-as para Sirius. — Preciso que você assine isso.

— Me desculpe, mas não vou assinar nada sem o meu advogado. — Sirius cruzou os braços, odiando o fato de ter de ficar sozinho naquela sala com aquele homem. E odiando ainda mais o quanto aquilo o afetava.

Sirius nunca gostou de se sentir pequeno, de se sentir fraco. E era exatamente o que estar na presença daquelas pessoas fazia com ele.

Lucius rolou os olhos, claramente esperando aquele tipo de reação, então puxou mais um papel.

— Aqui. Já falei com o seu advogado. Roockwood concordou com os termos. Ele escreveu essa carta explicando tudo porque não conseguiria chegar aqui a tempo. Leia. — E empurrou o outro papel para Sirius.

* * *

Sete e cinquenta e dois da manhã e Sirius tinha um novo contrato. Uma nova namorada em vista. E mais uma lista de coisas que odiava em si mesmo.

* * *

 **[APARTAMENTO UNIVERSITÁRIO, 512 | SÁBADO – 14 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

Quando James acordou, nada fazia sentido.

Sua cabeça doía, ele estava suado e sua boca tinha um gosto péssimo, mas certamente aquilo não era anormal – ele era jovem, famoso, rico e imprudente, portanto ele tinha o suficiente de noites de bebedeira para saber como uma ressaca se sentia. Não, o que não fazia sentido era o fato de que o travesseiro abaixo de sua cabeça era certamente mais confortável do que o que ele estava acostumado. Não fazia sentido que o cheiro do edredom que o cobria fosse floral e não o do sabão que Remus insistia em comprar porque "tinha cheiro de limpeza" (o que quer que aquilo significasse). Não fazia sentido que houvesse um corpo quente pressionado contra o seu lado, assim como não fazia sentido o fato de ele estar sem camisa e, obviamente, não fazia sentido que ele _não estivesse_ em seu apartamento.

Ele sentiu o coração acelerar em seu peito, a ansiedade tomando conta de seus nervos. Ele estava prestes a soltar o que provavelmente não seria um grito muito corajoso quando as imagens preencheram sua mente e... ah, ele lembrou.

— Deus. — Um murmúrio suave escapou de seus lábios.

Com medo de ser brusco, James afastou-se lentamente da cama, sentindo o corpo arrepiar quando o ar frio do quarto pegou em suas costas suadas.

Suspirando em alívio, ele agradeceu aos céus por não ter acordado a garota ao seu lado.

Piscando contra a leve claridade que fluía através de uma fresta da janela, James estalou as costas e então encaminhou-se para o que ele lembrou – de seu rápido tour bêbado na noite anterior – ser um banheiro anexado ao quarto. Fechando a porta ao passar, esticou a mão para o interruptor e então apoiou-se na pia para poder encarar-se no grande espelho à sua frente.

Ao ver seu reflexo, James percebeu que as olheiras profundas que estiveram abaixo de seus olhos desde que The Marauders encerrara o tour haviam diminuído por conta da noite surpreendentemente bem dormida; seus olhos castanhos esverdeados estavam mais brilhantes apesar do sono envolvendo-os; seu rosto estava corado e ele se sentia ótimo.

Voltando a atenção para o banheiro à sua volta, James encontrou duas toalhas dobradas em uma prateleira e, imaginando que depois da noite anterior ele poderia se dar ao luxo de se aproveitar da hospitalidade por algum tempo, puxou uma delas, abrindo o chuveiro e deixando a água cair até esquentar.

Assim que o vapor começou a subir, James tirou o resto de suas roupas, dobrando-as e deixando-as sobre a prateleira, sabendo que teria de vesti-las quando saísse, e então entrou sob o jato d'água.

Seu corpo imediatamente estremeceu em alívio, a tensão deixando seus ombros enquanto se ensaboava e tentava catalogar todos os acontecimentos das últimas vinte e quatro horas de uma forma que fizesse sentido em sua mente:

Primeiro, James havia saído da reunião com a sua gestão na manhã do dia anterior e fora direto para o apartamento, onde se deparara com Sirius e Remus aconchegados no sofá. Ambos lançaram olhares suspeitos para James por todo o tempo em que ele esteve próximo a eles, o que fez com que ele se sentisse extremamente desconfiado.

Depois de explicar rapidamente aos dois sobre seus contratos – recebendo caretas iguais de desgosto ao ouvir sobre a proposta de seu gerenciamento – James pediu que eles passassem as notícias para Peter (que estava, sem surpresa alguma, dormindo) e então correu para trocar de roupa, lembrando que tinha um treino agendado em menos de vinte minutos na academia.

Quando chegou lá – acompanhado de Hagrid, seu guarda-costas pessoal que era certamente a melhor pessoa do mundo, embora possivelmente a pior influência em vida saudável existente já que o homem gigantesco insistia em levar consigo sempre alguma coisa para comer que era estupidamente calórica e que _sempre_ testava o autocontrole de James – foi rapidamente dominado por Roy, seu personal trainer extremamente agitado e cheio de energia (James sonhava em afogá-lo muitas vezes para ser considerado normal), que insistiu em fazer com que cada músculo no corpo de James fosse transformado em nada além de células cheias de dor e cansaço.

Assim, após tomar o que certamente poderia ser considerado um dos banhos mais demorados de toda sua vida, James deixou Hagrid carregá-lo nas costas até o carro (talvez ele tivesse pedido para o homem apostar corrida contra Roy na saída. _Talvez_ ) e então foi encaminhado para o estúdio de gravação, onde Sirius, Remus e Peter o estavam aguardando com um _take-away_ cheio de coisas verdes que não pareciam compensar toda a dor e sofrimento às quais James havia sido submetido durante o treino.

Ele comeu mesmo assim, aceitando seu destino e tentando acreditar que seu organismo ficaria feliz em receber algo saudável e não os hambúrgueres que Hagrid estava comendo alegremente do outro lado do vidro.

Ressentindo-se da injustiça do mundo dos carboidratos (ou da falta deles), James deixou-se levar pelas horas no estúdio, escrevendo e testando músicas junto de seus amigos, o que era uma de suas coisas favoritas em sua carreira depois de cantar para multidões.

Quando, por fim, seu horário no estúdio acabou, os quatro deles subiram no carro de Sirius, o qual James decidiu dirigir (Hagrid seguiu-os em outro carro logo atrás) e encaminharam-se para a Universidade de Durmnstrang, onde pegaram uma Mary muito sorridente e parecendo satisfeita consigo mesma.

Remus e Sirius – que estavam sentados no banco de trás – imediatamente atacaram a garota, sussurrando coisas ininteligíveis para ela de modo que nem James nem Peter que estavam nos bancos da frente pudessem ouvir. Os sorrisos malignos estampados nos rostos dos três quando eles finalmente pararam de sussurrar causou arrepios por toda a coluna de James, principalmente pelo fato de que eles continuavam a lançar olhares esquisitos para ele através do espelho retrovisor.

Preferindo não perguntar o que aquilo significava (provavelmente problemas), conhecendo o trio o suficiente para não querer se envolver em qualquer coisa que eles estivessem tramando, James levou-os para casa, onde imediatamente começaram os preparativos para a entrevista que aconteceria em poucas horas.

Quando estavam prontos para ir, Andrômeda – a assistente pessoal da banda e possivelmente a única pessoa que prestava dentro da Riddle Management – chamou um carro para eles, dizendo que os encontraria mais tarde e então os quatro estavam deixando o apartamento, Mary decidindo ficar para trás "por motivos escolares", o que quer que aquilo significasse.

James não perdeu o sorriso conhecido trocado entre ela, Sirius e Remus, mas, novamente, ele não quis perguntar... o que se provou um grande, grande erro, pois, no momento em que colocou os pés dentro da Hogwarts Radio Studio, tudo pareceu se transformar numa bagunça.

A primeira coisa que James notou ao caminhar pelos corredores, foi a decoração que havia mudado drasticamente desde que eles haviam sido entrevistados ali, quase um ano atrás para promover o último álbum lançado. Haviam fotos pelas paredes, prêmios e flores por todos os cantos, o que era bastante diferente do que ele lembrava de antes parecer um castelo medieval assombrado. James gostou das mudanças, principalmente porque tudo estava mais aconchegante, embora ainda houvesse resquícios medievais pelas paredes de pedra e grandes janelas de vidro antigo.

A segunda coisa que ele notou foram as pessoas que os encaravam, sorriam e acenavam, esmagando-se pelos corredores para poder cumprimentá-los com alegria. A grande maioria, porém, parecia jovem e despojada (outro contraste com o _cast_ que encontrara na última entrevista para a HRS, sendo, naquela época, em sua maioria adultos acima dos trinta anos). Uma das poucas garotas que ele recordava do ano anterior – Dorcas, ele lembrou – foi designada para acompanhá-los e auxiliá-los durante a entrevista; ela era alegre e esfuziante, estava ainda mais cheia de tatuagens e seu cabelo loiro tinha mechas rosa nas pontas (no ano anterior eram azuis). James imediatamente simpatizou com ela.

— Nós tivemos um _recast_ aqui na Rádio, sim. — Dorcas dissera quando James externou seus pensamentos sobre as mudanças. — Muitos dos antigos radialistas estavam querendo se aposentar e, bem, depois que o _Show do Chá da Manhã_ começou a ter sucesso, eles perceberam que talvez um pouco de sangue novo poderia fazer com que a rádio voltasse a crescer. Tem funcionado desde então. — Ela sorriu e então dobrou um corredor à direita, levando-os em direção à um elevador. — E quanto à decoração, isso tudo é coisa da Lily. — Um sorriso carinhoso apareceu nos lábios da garota ao falar sobre essa tal de Lily. Ao lado de James, Sirius e Remus tinham expressões idênticas de curiosidade e surpresa enquanto Peter ofegava. — Ela recém tinha sido promovida para o _Show do Chá da Manhã_ no ano passado, antes ela foi estagiária por um ano, provavelmente foi por isso que vocês não a encontraram quando vieram para a entrevista com o Moody.

— Espere um minuto! — Peter, que estivera muito quieto e _muito_ fixado sobre cada movimento de Dorcas até então, finalmente falou. — Essa Lily é a mesma Lily Evans que tem apresentado o _The Aurores Show_ enquanto o Moody está fora?

— Aquela que fez _lágrimas literais_ descerem pelo seu rosto há alguns dias? — James bufou, irritado ao lembrar do incidente.

Dorcas riu.

— Oh, sim! Ela mesma! Ela é mesmo _muito_ engraçada, principalmente quando está com o Moody. — A garota disse e então saiu do elevador, dobrando à esquerda antes de acenar para outra mulher que James reconheceu como a vice-diretora da rádio, Minerva McGonagall. — Você está indo para o TAS? — Dorcas perguntou para a mulher que assentiu.

— Sim. Diggory e eu estamos terminando de organizar as coisas para as gravações depois do programa. — Ela disse e então acenou para os garotos, um sorriso pequeno aparecendo em seus lábios. — Olá, garotos, sejam bem-vindos!

Eles sorriram e agradeceram a ela rapidamente antes de voltarem a seguir Dorcas pelos corredores sinuosos.

— Lily é realmente incrível! Vocês vão amá-la! — Dorcas retomou a conversa anterior como se não houvesse interrupção.

Peter pareceu encantado.

— Eu já a amo. Ela é bonita? — Ele perguntou rapidamente, seus olhos estrelados, provavelmente imaginando seu casamento com a _host_ da rádio.

— Muito. — Dorcas assentiu com propriedade, quase como se tivesse analisado aquela questão várias vezes antes. — Bem, aqui estamos. — Ela indicou uma porta onde se lia "MOODY – THE AURORES SHOW" em negrito. — McGonagall vai chegar daqui a pouco, mas enquanto isso vou ir apresentando-os para Lily.

Somente quando Dorcas abriu a porta e indicou para que entrassem, James notou a terceira (e provavelmente a mais importante) coisa:

Parada do lado oposto da sala, atrás da mesa mixer, microfones e monitores, estava a garota que James _havia beijado_ semanas atrás. A mesma garota sobre quem ele não conseguia _parar_ de pensar desde então.

Ele não soube o que fazer: se chorar de alegria ou correr antes de fazer um tolo de si mesmo.

Entrementes James tentava controlar sua batalha interna, a garota sequer olhou para ele. Não. Seus grandes (e lindos) olhos verdes estavam fixados sobre Sirius que tinha o maior e mais malicioso sorriso estampado em seus lábios.

James não ficou com ciúmes. Não, não.

(Ele ficou totalmente).

— Você! — Foi o que ela disse, sua voz rouca e grave totalmente incrédula enquanto apontava para Sirius.

— Ei, ruiva! — Sirius sorriu ainda mais em cumprimento, fazendo com que Peter voltasse para ele e o encarasse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Você a conhece? Sério, Sirius? Você conhece minha _host_ de rádio favorita do momento e não foi capaz de me dizer? — Peter indagou, indignação clara em sua face. James concordou totalmente, afinal de contas, como diabos eles se conheciam?

Ele estava prestes a abrir a boca para reclamar (ou talvez apenas balbuciar de nervosismo em frente a ela), quando a garota o interrompeu.

— Você foi buscar a Mary aquele dia, não foi? Você- _oh meu Deus!_ Você sabia totalmente, não é? Perguntou sobre minha jaqueta e tudo e- oh meu Deus, você é _Sirius_ _Black_! — Os olhos da garota alargaram-se impossivelmente e ela estava claramente tendo uma revelação. — Oh meu Deus! — Ela então voltou-se para Remus, fixando o olhar sobre ele como se não pudesse acreditar em seus olhos. — Você é o namorado dela, não é? Você é o Remus Lupin, certo? Marlene insiste em dizer que você e o Black- quero dizer — limpou a garganta, bochechas corando enquanto se interrompia — hm, você é o namorado da Mary?

— Você conhece a Mary _também_? — Peter novamente interrompeu, parecendo bastante perto de começar a arrancar os próprios cabelos.

James não estava muito diferente.

— Sim, eu sou. — Remus disse, ignorando totalmente a pergunta de Peter enquanto se voltava para a ruiva. — E, sim, este é Sirius. E, sim, ele sabia sobre você, embora eu deva assumir que você não sabia sobre nós? — Seu tom era simpático, embora claramente desconcertado.

James sentia-se como se houvesse acabado de entrar em um universo alternativo em que nada mais fazia sentido.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Remus, porém, a garota ofegou, seu rosto inteiro tingindo-se ainda mais de vermelho antes de ela enterrá-lo nas mãos e gemer.

— Deus, isso é humilhante. Mais do que eu pensei que fosse ser, honestamente. — Ela disse, ainda com o rosto abafado.

— Bem, fico feliz com o fato de vocês estarem sendo tão _claros_ , nos incluindo na conversa e tudo o mais. — James finalmente encontrou sua voz, seu tom soando mais mal-humorado do que gostaria, mas, bem, ele _estava_ irritado.

— Hm — Dorcas (que James e aparentemente todos os outros pareciam ter esquecido que ainda estava ali) interrompeu, o cenho franzido em clara confusão. — Desculpe, mas, hm, _Lily_ , o show vai iniciar em vinte minutos, então-

— Oh! — A garota, _Lily_ , James corrigiu-se, ofegou novamente, afastando as mãos do rosto e assentindo. Seu rosto ainda estava coberto de vários tons de vermelho, mas ela parecia um pouco mais controlada. — Ok, certo. Hm- — Ela respirou fundo, claramente tentando se acalmar, e então _finalmente_ voltou-se para James, seus grandes olhos verdes fixando-se sobre os dele, fazendo-o sentir-se como se houvesse acabado de se transformar em uma pilha de gelatina. _Patético_.

— Oi. — Foi o que escapou dos lábios deles. _Realmente, patético, James_.

Lily parecia querer morrer. James também queria.

— Oi. — Ela respondeu, ofegante, e então mordeu os lábios. James rastreou o movimento sem sequer pensar, sentindo as próprias bochechas esquentarem ao perceber quão rastejante estava sendo. — Ok, o negócio é o seguinte: eu estava contando com a ajuda divina para que nenhum de vocês soubesse quem eu era, porque, sinceramente, é _humilhante_ , mas, como eu claramente não estou entre os queridinhos das divindades, vocês todos sabem quem eu sou o que é _ótimo_. — O sarcasmo escorreu de sua voz enquanto ela rolava os olhos para James. Sem perceber, ele estava sorrindo por conta do humor depreciativo dela, fazendo-o recordar da noite em que se beijaram e do quanto se sentira atraído por sua mente rápida. — Certo, bem, nós nos beijamos e, desculpe, eu realmente, _realmente_ não lembro de muita coisa daquela noite — ela encolheu os ombros, as bochechas corando ainda mais enquanto James sentia seu estômago revirar com algo _muito_ parecido com decepção ao ouvir que ela não lembrava de seus beijos.

Mas, claro, ele estava _totalmente não_ decepcionado. Claro.

— Oh, meu Deus, você é a ruiva da revista? — Foi Dorcas que interrompeu o silêncio que se instalou após o comentário de Lily.

Lily gemeu pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez e Peter, que estava claramente irritado por aparentemente ser o único que não conhecia a garota, ofegou ao olhar entre ela e James, finalmente compreendendo sobre o que eles estavam falando.

Sua expressão era de completa traição e James teria rido se não estivesse se sentindo tão confuso.

— Não! — Peter praticamente gritou, choramingando em desilusão e segurando o peito dramaticamente com as duas mãos. — Oh, foda-se, James! Ela ia ser a mãe dos meus bebês! Eu tinha tudo planejado! — Peter gemeu, fazendo com que Remus, Sirius e Dorcas rissem. Lily, por outro lado, parecia muito desconcertada com o comentário de Peter.

James rolou os olhos.

— Ignore-o. Ele se apaixona pelo menos cinco vezes por dia por pessoas diferentes. — Deu de ombros, recebendo um sorriso pequeno de Lily em resposta. James contou como uma vitória.

— Certo. — Ela assentiu e então respirou fundo. — Certo. Bem, como eu estava dizendo: eu não lembro muito, o que seria realmente ótimo se não fosse por todas aquelas malditas fotos que saíram por toda a internet e revistas de fofoca da Inglaterra-

— Do mundo inteiro. — Sirius corrigiu, parecendo deliciado com toda aquela informação.

Lily estremeceu.

— _Deus_ , apenas... ugh-! De qualquer forma, eu tenho essas amigas que são realmente, _realmente_ fãs de vocês e vivem no Tumblr pesquisando qualquer coisa relacionada, o que é perturbador se vocês querem saber minha opinião — ela estremeceu – e, bem, eu normalmente não presto muita atenção quando elas estão discutindo sobre a banda porque depois de tantos anos ouvindo-as babarem por vocês se tornou um pouco irritante, desculpem. O que estou querendo dizer com tudo isso é que eu não fazia a menor ideia de que você era _você_ , embora claramente eu _devesse_ saber. — Lily apontou para Sirius.

— Eu percebi. — Sirius assentiu, sorrindo levemente. — Pensei que talvez você lembrasse quando comentei do casaco, mas você parecia completamente perdida. Imaginei que não fosse fã.

Ela mordeu os lábios novamente. James cerrou os punhos tentando se controlar.

— Desculpe. — Ela murmurou, apologética.

— Nenhuma ofensa tomada, amiga. — Remus disse, sorrindo para ela. — Sabemos que nosso estilo não agrada a todos.

— Oh, na verdade- — Ela começou a falar, mas foi interrompida novamente por uma Dorcas _muito_ ansiosa.

— Lily! — A urgência em sua voz era quase tangível. — Dez minutos para o início! E eu vou chamar a McGonagall enquanto você, hm- explica como tudo funciona para eles.

— Ok, ok. — Lily assentiu e então apontou para as quatro cadeiras dispostas do outro lado de sua mesa, próximas de onde algumas câmeras estavam instaladas. — Merda, eu queria ter mais tempo. — Ela murmurou consigo mesma e então voltou-se para eles. — Vocês provavelmente foram informados de que Moody não seria capaz de entrevistá-los, portanto eu fui escalada para isso. — Lily apontou, recebendo um aceno de todos. — E será que, enquanto fazemos isso podemos ignorar completamente a parte em que nos beijamos? — Ela voltou-se para James que concordou rapidamente. — Ótimo. — Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio antes de sorrir. — Nós vamos começar com algumas perguntas, a maioria delas foram feitas por mim e aprovadas pela sua administração, embora eles tenham adicionado algumas que eles disseram ser _indispensáveis_ — ela franziu o cenho para o papel onde aparentemente as perguntas estavam, parecendo não concordar com a opinião de sua administração. James riu.

— É sobre nosso gosto em garotas, não é? E o que faríamos em um primeiro encontro? — Ele perguntou, sabendo que aquele era o tipo de pergunta exata que ele odiava e que era obrigado a responder em todas as entrevistas.

Lily deu de ombros, tímida.

— Sim. — Ela assentiu e os quatro deles suspiraram.

— Bem, estamos acostumados com isso. — Remus disse e passou uma mão pelos cabelos. — Temos que parecer disponíveis e tudo o mais.

— Mas você não tem uma namorada? — Lily franziu o cenho para ele, claramente desconcertada com o comentário.

Remus corou e pareceu chocado por ter dito tal coisa e, é claro, como sempre acontecia quando Remus estava "em perigo", Sirius veio para o resgate.

— Ele está se referindo à nós três, é claro. — Sirius pontuou e Lily pareceu compreender que aquele era um tópico encerrado.

Limpando a garganta, ela prosseguiu:

— Hm, bem. Creio que vocês estão familiarizados com a entrevista, certo? Eu estou nervosa porque essa é realmente a primeira entrevista _grande_ que eu faço, então peço desculpas adiantadas por qualquer merda que eu venha a falar. — Lily sorriu depreciativamente, suas bochechas tingindo-se de vermelho.

James tentou e falhou miseravelmente em não a achar adorável.

— Ooh, sério? — Peter parecia como se o Natal houvesse chegado mais cedo. — Isso é incrível, porque eu realmente _amo_ você! Você é incrível e tem as melhores piadas e eu estou realmente chateado que você beijou o James, porque eu acho que seríamos um ótimo casal e-

— Peter! — Remus o interrompeu, enquanto claramente tentava não rir.

— Desculpe. — Peter disse, mas não parecia sentir muito. — O que eu quero dizer é que é realmente uma honra sermos sua primeira grande entrevista. É bom que as pessoas vejam isso, porque você é muito boa no seu trabalho. — E então ele sorriu, do seu jeito Peter de ser, como se não houvesse acabado de falar as palavras mais doces do mundo.

Lily realmente esticou-se através da mesa para segurar a mão do garoto (James precisou morder os lábios para não bufar, embora pelo olhar de Sirius ele tenha visto sua reação), apertando-a e sorrindo suavemente.

— Muito obrigada, Peter. Significa muito. — E então limpou a garganta, voltando para sua cadeira. — Como eu estava dizendo, sei que na maioria das outras rádios os jogos e outras coisas são feitas enquanto estão ao vivo, porém o Moody prefere fazer isso em duas etapas. — Ela afastou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo do rosto, sua postura relaxando enquanto seu profissionalismo aparecia. James achou aquele desenvolvimento extremamente atraente. — A primeira parte, mais focada na promoção de suas músicas e curiosidades, assim como telefonemas de fãs e ouvintes, será feita ao vivo enquanto estamos na rádio. A segunda parte, com os jogos, brincadeiras e mais algumas perguntas, será gravada quando o programa encerrar e iremos postá-la no nosso canal do YouTube às onze horas da noite no Domingo. Desta forma, qualquer coisa que vocês não concordem ou não queiram que apareça na gravação deve ser informada para que possamos corrigir antes do Domingo, certo?

— Se todas as rádios usassem este método nós teríamos bem menos problemas. — Sirius comentou baixinho, de modo que apenas James ouvisse.

— Bem, se vocês não têm nenhuma dúvida, nós temos apenas mais cinco minutos e estaremos no ar. — Lily bateu palmas, parecendo empolgada.

Minutos depois, Dorcas retornou acompanhada de McGonagall e um outro garoto, provavelmente da mesma faixa etária de Lily e Dorcas, que se apresentou como Amos Diggory, "um grande fã".

Por fim, eles se organizaram, treinados o suficiente de todos os anos de promoções em rádios para saber como tudo funcionava e então Lily estava dando início ao show, sua voz cheia de empolgação e suas piadas rápidas tornando tudo muito fácil de se envolver.

James percebeu que tanto ele como os outros garotos estavam tendo um ótimo tempo enquanto respondiam ligações e as perguntas de Lily, falando basicamente sobre música e curiosidades interessantes, nunca caindo em uma mesmice.

Antes que ele pudesse perceber, TAS havia terminado e eles estavam gravando o resto da entrevista, brincando e praticando jogos enquanto Lily fazia piada de todos eles como se fossem velhos amigos.

Por todo o tempo em que estavam lá, os olhos de James nunca vagaram muito distantes da garota, totalmente encantado com sua personalidade esfuziante e seus comentários muito sarcásticos e, claro, ela era _linda_. Como, realmente, realmente linda.

Ele sabia que trabalhava em uma indústria em que havia muitas pessoas _maravilhosas_ , mas Lily era diferente. Com suas calças jeans rasgadas e sua camiseta de Doctor Who desgastada, ela deixaria muitas modelos para trás. Seus longos cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado e alguns fios caíam em seu rosto – era realmente uma sorte que houvesse uma mesa entre eles, porque James foi assolado _muitas vezes_ com a vontade incontrolável de afastá-los por ela. Seus olhos de um verde tão vivo brilhavam tanto que ele se sentia realmente ultrajado por alguém possuir aquele tipo de olhar e o seu _sorriso_ —

Bem, James tinha cerca de vinte rimas diferentes em sua cabeça para o que certamente seria uma ode aos dentes e covinhas de Lily Evans.

Ela era de tirar o fôlego, era o que era.

Então não foi surpresa alguma quando, depois de se juntar a Sirius e Remus para conversar com McGonagall e Diggory sobre as partes que eles deveriam ( _definitivamente_ ) cortar da gravação, James se encontrou atraído em direção a ela.

Lily estava conversando com Peter com a familiaridade de duas pessoas que se conheciam há séculos e não há apenas algumas horas. Ambos gesticulavam animadamente e, quando James se aproximou, percebeu que eles estavam falando sobre _cordas_ , de todas as coisas.

— Hey. — James chamou, sentindo o coração acelerar ao ter os grandes orbes verdes da garota voltados para si. — Será que, hm... será que podemos conversar?

As bochechas de Lily imediatamente aqueceram, mas ela assentiu em concordância.

— Sim, eu acho que é uma boa ideia. Vamos para o meu escritório, sim? — Ela disse e então indicou a porta para que ele a seguisse. Com um "volto em breve" para os três garotos, James foi atrás dela, dobrando à esquerda antes de segui-la por um lote de escadas.

— Vocês não têm um elevador? — Ele perguntou, confuso.

— Não gosto de lugares apertados. — Ela respondeu simplesmente. James assentiu e então eles continuaram a descer, um silêncio tenso recaindo sobre eles.

James recordava de pensar em mil maneiras de iniciar uma conversa, entretanto, antes que ele conseguisse pronunciar qualquer coisa, eles saíram por uma porta e se encontraram no corredor do primeiro andar.

Assim que eles saíram, porém, uma sucessão de coisas inacreditáveis aconteceu:

Primeiro, a porta pela qual haviam acabado de sair se fechou com um baque, fazendo com que Lily soltasse um "merda" baixinho enquanto tentava reabri-la.

— Ótimo, eu vou ter que usar o elevador para voltar lá. — Ela rolou os olhos, parecendo odiar a ideia.

James se aproximou e tentou abrir a porta, mas percebeu que deveria ter emperrado.

— Hm-

— Deixe para lá, James, sim? Tenho que enfrentar meus medos e tudo o mais. — Ela disse e sorriu levemente, embora parecesse francamente aterrorizada com a possibilidade de ter de enfrentar o elevador.

James estava prestes a responder com algo reconfortante, mas, naquele instante o segundo acontecimento, também conhecido como um homem de terno e gravata que James lembrava vagamente de ter visto ao seguir Dorcas pela rádio mais cedo, veio correndo pelo final do corredor. Ele parou e quase derrapou quando os viu, seus olhos alargando-se em choque.

— O que...? — Lily começou a perguntar, mas o homem a interrompeu.

— Algumas fãs invadiram. Elas conseguiram passar pela segurança da banda e a nossa também e agora algumas delas estão subindo pelos elevadores enquanto outras estão percorrendo a rádio. — Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, parecendo muito próximo de ter um ataque cardíaco. James se preocuparia mais se ele não estivesse tão nervoso quanto ele.

— Merda. — Lily disse e, é claro, foi quando o _terceiro acontecimento_ decidiu vir até eles na forma do som de passos rápidos ecoando pela mesma direção em que o homem estava parado.

Por trás dele, cinco garotas parecendo _muito ofegantes_ e _muito_ _desesperadas_ apareceram e todas elas gritaram ao verem James.

Sem dar tempo de reação, porém, Lily puxou-o pelo braço, correndo e carregando-o por um intrincado jogo de corredores de pedra, dobrando à direita e à esquerda sem um segundo pensamento, claramente acostumada o suficiente com o ambiente para não se perder. James, por outro lado, sentia-se zonzo, perdido e ofegante quando, por fim, saíram por outra porta que acabou por levá-los para uma ruela nos fundos da rádio.

James se afastou de Lily, apoiando-se contra a parede enquanto tentava controlar a respiração.

— Isso foi-

— Um inferno. — Lily completou por ele, tão ofegante quanto. — Elas são sempre assim?

— Não. — James negou, finalmente abrindo os olhos e voltando-se para encará-la. — Normalmente são mais controladas do que isso. Não consigo imaginar como diabos elas passaram pela nossa segurança. Quero dizer, meu guarda é do tamanho dessa porta e os guardas dos rapazes vieram também. Só espero que não sejam groupies.

Lily arregalou os olhos, chocada.

— Bem, agora eu estou realmente assustada com o tipo de fãs que vocês têm. Principalmente porque eu tenho uma vivendo sob o mesmo teto que eu e ela já demonstrou muitos comportamentos assassinos e stalkers. Devo me preocupar?

James riu.

— Talvez você devesse pensar em mudar de casa ou algo assim.

— Merda. — Lily fingiu estremecer e então ambos estavam rindo com força.

Infelizmente, foram as gargalhadas deles que ocultaram o som de novos passos se aproximando.

— POTTER ESTÁ AQUI! _—_ O grito os chocou, fazendo-os pularem de susto e, ao voltarem-se em direção à voz, ambos ofegaram ao perceberem que vários paparazzi com câmeras e algumas fãs estavam correndo em sua direção.

— Foda-se! Que merda está acontecendo? — James resmungou antes de virar para Lily que, mais uma vez, o puxou, parecendo extremamente praticada no ato de fugir de cenas desesperadoras. James tentou anotar mentalmente para perguntar sobre isso para ela mais tarde. Isto é, se sobrevivessem à horda descontrolada que os seguia. — Ei, para onde-

— Cale a boca e me siga! — Lily resmungou, claramente irritada com os flashes que os perseguiam. James não estava muito diferente.

Lily conseguiu esgueirá-los pelo lado oposto da ruela, levando-os para uma rua lateral pouco movimentada sem desacelerar. Infelizmente eles ainda conseguiam ouvir pessoas gritando atrás deles, o que indicava que os paparazzi não estavam muito distantes.

Quando eles viraram à uma esquina, James olhou para os lados em desespero, sem saber como diabos prosseguir. Ele estava prestes a puxar o celular e ligar para alguém quando Lily, que parecia ter um plano formado, puxou-o pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez e o arrastou para dentro de um estabelecimento escuro e levemente caindo aos pedaços que James percebeu se tratar de um bar.

Haviam poucas pessoas no local e todas elas pareciam bêbadas o suficiente para sequer dar um segundo olhar aos dois jovens ofegantes que correram para dentro. James nunca se considerou muito religioso, mas orou silenciosamente em agradecimento para qualquer força divina que estivesse ajudando-o naquele momento.

Eles se encaminharam para o final do balcão do bar, escondidos no escuro o suficiente para que ninguém os visse e estrategicamente posicionados de modo que pudessem observar a entrada.

Assim que sentaram, trocaram olhares e, claro, caíram em gargalhadas, totalmente incrédulos sobre a cena que haviam acabado de presenciar.

Eles continuaram daquela forma, acalmando-se o suficiente para que James começasse a contar para ela sobre as vezes em que ele e os garotos haviam sido atacados pelas fãs, recebendo comentários sarcásticos e divertidos de Lily como resposta.

Em momento algum James lembrou-se do fato de que deveria ligar o celular que havia desligado para a entrevista. Em momento algum pensou que talvez aquela fosse uma péssima ideia e que sua gerência poderia odiá-lo. Em momento algum ele lembrou de avisar onde diabos ele estava para os seus amigos.

Dali para pedir um par de bebidas foi rápido. Mais rápido ainda foi a segunda e terceira rodadas e, então, James havia perdido as contas, sorrindo torpemente para Lily enquanto inventavam histórias de vida para cada pessoa que se encontrava dentro daquele estabelecimento.

Eles riram, beberam, trocaram mais algumas histórias estúpidas e James, sinceramente, não conseguia lembrar de um momento mais divertido nos últimos meses. Isto é, até que eles estavam se beijando contra o balcão, ofegantes, e Lily disse "nós devemos sair daqui antes que alguém tire uma foto, popstar".

Sem conseguir lembrar da viagem de carro que se seguiu depois, James se encontrou adentrando um apartamento universitário _muito_ arrumado e moderno para ser _universitário_. Ele lembrava de comentar sobre isso e receber um "eu não ganho muito mal, popstar" de Lily antes de ela se encaminhar para o que deveria ser a cozinha e voltar com dois copos de água na mão.

— Beba, sim? — Ela murmurou para ele e então indicou que a seguisse e fizesse silêncio enquanto esgueiravam-se até o que deveria ser seu quarto.

James não teve muito tempo para analisar o espaço, muito ocupado tentando manter o equilíbrio bêbado enquanto tirava os sapatos e a seguia para dentro sem prestar muita atenção sobre onde estava pisando, o que foi um erro, pois ele acabou tropeçando sobre um sapato e derrubou o que restava de sua água sobre a própria camiseta.

— Merda. — Ele resmungou, estremecendo com o líquido frio que descia por seu peito.

Lily, ao voltar-se para ele, riu e rolou os olhos ao perceber o que havia acontecido.

— É melhor você tirar isso antes que pegue um resfriado, popstar. — Ela disse e ele sorriu.

— Você está me pedindo para tirar a roupa, ruiva? — James indagou, malicioso.

Não parecendo incomodada com a sugestão, Lily terminou de tirar os sapatos e se jogou sobre a cama.

— Faça o que seu coração mandar, Potter. O banheiro está à sua esquerda, caso precise. — Murmurou enquanto puxava as cobertas sobre o próprio corpo, virando-se e fechando os olhos, muito bêbada para se preocupar com o fato de estar indiretamente convidando um cantor internacionalmente conhecido para dormir – literalmente dormir – com ela.

Dando de ombros, James soltou o copo em cima de uma mesa e tirou a camiseta, atirando-a à esmo pelo quarto, também muito bêbado para conseguir se preocupar com a bagunça que estava fazendo. Ele realmente esgueirou-se para o lugar que ela indicou como banheiro, aliviando-se e lavando o rosto antes de retornar.

Sem um segundo pensamento, James ergueu os cobertores e esgueirou-se para a cama, sorrindo levemente ao fechar os olhos e sentir o peso do sono e da embriaguez recair sobre ele.

E foi assim que ele se encontrou tomando banho no banheiro de Lily Evans após o que, provavelmente, fora uma das noites mais incrivelmente insanas e divertidas de seus vinte e dois anos.

James estava tão perdido em pensamentos e considerações, gemendo levemente ao pensar nos paparazzi e no fato de que quase certamente sua gestão deveria estar querendo comê-lo vivo que acabou não percebendo as vozes no quarto até abrir a porta e deparar-se com uma cena um tanto quanto _estranha_ (para dizer o mínimo).

Acordada e sentada na cama, bochechas coradas e olhos arregalados, Lily voltou-se para ele assim que ele saiu, sua expressão era hilária, quase como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava vendo e, parada próxima à porta, olhos _ainda maiores_ que os de Lily e tão pálida que James ficou preocupado, uma garota com cabelos negros e curtos também o encarava, parecendo com alguém que estava vendo a morte encarnada.

— Hm... oi? — Ele murmurou, olhando entre as duas sem saber exatamente como reagir.

Com um suspiro estrangulado, os olhos da morena se revoltaram, ela ficou _ainda mais_ pálida (o que era realmente impressionante) e simplesmente _desmaiou_ , caindo no tapete com um som abafado.

Lily imediatamente ergueu-se da cama, tropeçando sobre as cobertas enquanto tentava se aproximar. James, porém, chegou antes, agachando-se em frente à garota desmaiada e tocando em seu pulso, soltando um suspiro de alívio ao perceber que ainda estava batendo.

— Ela só apagou. — Ele murmurou quando Lily chegou ao seu lado, seus olhos verdes aterrorizados fixados sobre a garota.

— Deus. — Lily gemeu e então inclinou-se sobre a menina. — Bem, ugh- essa é Marlene. Ela é a superfã de quem eu falei.

— Oh. — James disse, compreendendo a situação. Ele não estava exatamente acostumado com aquele tipo de reação, mas também não podia dizer que era a primeira vez que uma fã passava mal ao vê-lo. Era apenas incômodo, era o que era. E, principalmente, fazia-o sentir-se ridículo e extremamente culpado. — Desculpe.

Lily apenas rolou os olhos para ele, puxando a amiga de modo que ela estivesse sentada e recostada contra a cama.

— Você não precisa se desculpar por conta da reação estupidamente exagerada da minha amiga, James. — Ela disse suavemente para ele e então franziu o cenho, lançando um olhar rápido para a amiga ainda desacordada antes de voltar-se para ele e baixar a voz. — Ei, hm- eu lembro de tudo o que aconteceu ontem, ou, bem, eu _acho que sim_ , mas- — Ela limpou a garganta, corando fortemente e desviando o olhar do dele antes de sussurrar: — nós não fizemos _nada_ , não é?

Foi a vez de James sentir as bochechas esquentando.

— Não! Quero dizer, nós nos beijamos no bar, mas, exceto isso, nada. — Ele afirmou rapidamente, sentindo o coração acelerar ao lembrar da noite anterior, embora não tivesse muita ideia do porquê (ha, ha).

Lily pareceu devidamente aliviada com a notícia e estava abrindo a boca para responder quando Marlene decidiu retornar à vida e gemeu.

— Lily. — Ela ofegou e abriu um olho, voltando-se para a amiga enquanto gemia novamente. — Lily- James Potter! Eu tive o sonho mais estranho e-

James sabia que era um erro, mas não conseguiu controlar a risada que escapou de seus lábios diante da cena acontecendo à sua frente.

Marlene imediatamente ergueu-se, colocando uma mão na cabeça para parar o que deveria ser uma tontura pelo movimento rápido, e então voltou-se para ele. Seus olhos tornaram-se três tamanhos maiores do que o normal e James se preocupou seriamente com o fato de ela ter um colapso (novamente) ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

— Marley- — Lily começou a falar, mas a garota ofegou e inclinou-se para James, ajoelhando-se em frente a ele e colocando as duas mãos nas próprias bochechas, quase como se quisesse reviver _O Grito_ em formato 3D.

— Oh, meu Deus! Oh, meu Deus! OH, MEU DEUS! VOCÊ É REAL! VOCÊ É JAMES FUCKING POTTER! OH MEU, DEUS! EU VOU CHORAR! — E então voltou-se novamente para Lily, segurando-a firmemente enquanto lágrimas explodiam de seus olhos. — Oh, meu Deus, Lily! — Ela soluçou.

Lily, que parecia honestamente não saber como reagir, abraçou a amiga estranhamente enquanto James observava de olhos arregalados.

— Hm- — Ele começou a falar, mas então o choro de Marlene se intensificou, como se ouvi-lo tão perto apenas a tornasse mais emocional (o que provavelmente era verdade), então ele calou-se, preferindo não falar mais nada e evitar que a garota sofresse ainda mais.

— Marley? — Lily sussurrou para a amiga, acariciando seus cabelos carinhosamente enquanto esperava por qualquer reação que não fosse o seu choro.

Não veio.

James, por outro lado, acabara de perceber algo caído no chão que fez com que seu estômago embrulhasse e sua consciência retornasse rapidamente.

— Merda. — Ele resmungou e puxou a revista, observando-se na foto borrada ao lado de Lily, a grande manchete piscando em seus olhos como o grande problema que era **"JAMES POTTER FOGE DOS PAPARAZZI (APÓS ENTREVISTA COMPROMETEDORA) ACOMPANHADO"**. — Merda. — Ele repetiu e então ergueu-se do chão, correndo até a mesa onde havia deixado seu celular na noite anterior apenas para encontrá-lo quase sem bateria e cheio de notificações. — _Merda_.

— Ok, o que diabos está acontecendo? — Lily interrompeu sua batalha interior, finalmente parecendo ter conseguido controlar Marlene que ainda estava pendurada sobre ela, porém tinha os olhos arregalados voltados para James.

— Minha administração- — James resmungou enquanto colocava o celular no ouvido e esperava alguém atender. — Eles vão me matar por causa dessa manchete. E também porque eu sumi ontem e não avisei ninguém. _Merda_.

— Oh. — Lily murmurou, parecendo compreender a extensão de seus problemas.

— Sua gestão é uma merda, não é? — Para a surpresa de James, foi Marlene quem o interrompeu, voz crocante e rouca do choro, embora cheia de razão. Foi a vez de James arregalar os olhos sem saber como responder. — Quero dizer, nós, fãs, não somos estúpidas, sim? Eles derrubam muita merda sobre vocês. Sinto muito sobre isso. — Ela disse e realmente parecia sentir muito.

James sentiu o peito apertar ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo, mas, antes que pudesse responder, Lucius Malfoy finalmente atendeu a ligação.

— Potter. Nós tivemos uma reunião de emergência esta manhã com a sua banda e você não estava aqui. — A voz fria do homem ecoou em seus ouvidos, fazendo-o estremecer.

— Hm, desculpe, eu-

— Te espero em vinte minutos. Temos _muito_ sobre o que conversar, medidas drásticas para tomar e tudo o mais. Chip, chip. — E, sem esperar por uma resposta, ele desligou.

— Merda. — James fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, tentando acalmar o tremor que percorria seu corpo.

Como ele pôde ser tão estúpido, pelo amor de Deus? Como pôde esquecer dos contratos que assinara? Foda-se, ele não podia cometer erros como aquele! Ele não era mais um adolescente para sair correndo pela cidade e se deixar ser fotografado com uma garota que não tinha nada a ver com os seus problemas gerenciais não apenas uma vez, _mas duas_.

Passando as mãos pelos cabelos, James voltou-se para onde sua camiseta estava pendurada torpemente, puxando-a rapidamente sobre a cabeça e então voltando-se para procurar seus sapatos.

Ele estava tão nervoso e agitado que não percebeu que Lily e Marlene haviam se erguido do chão e que a ruiva se aproximara até que ela tocou em seu ombro, fazendo-o parar como se um choque elétrico tivesse percorrido por todo seu corpo.

— Ei. — Lily disse, sua voz suave enquanto o observava. James precisou de um momento apenas piscando e tentando relembrar como diabos se respirava por conta da intensidade de seus olhos e de como ela era linda, mesmo desgrenhada do sono. — Você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa? Está tudo bem?

— Eu... não. Tudo bem. — James assentiu e então ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele. — Quero dizer, eu tenho uma reunião em vinte minutos com a minha administração, o que provavelmente vai resultar em muita merda para mim, mas, tirando isso, está tudo ótimo, então-

Lily rolou os olhos, mas assentiu.

— Você precisa que eu chame um táxi? Ou você vai pedir um motorista? — Ela perguntou, já se encaminhando para o próprio celular enquanto o encarava indagativamente.

— Um táxi está ótimo.

Lily assentiu.

— Hm, Marley, será que você pode fazer um café ou-

— Claro! — Marlene rapidamente pulou, seus olhos inchados de choro brilharam na oportunidade de escapar do quarto. James ficou levemente receoso ao observá-la se afastar, principalmente porque ela ainda parecia meio pálida.

— Ela está bem. Ela fez a mesma coisa quando fomos no _Meet & Greet_ do Coldplay no início do ano. Isto é, sem a parte do desmaio, é claro. Embora ela realmente tenha hiperventilado. — A ruiva rolou os olhos novamente e então apressou-se a passar o endereço para a central de táxi que finalmente a atendera. Quando ela desligou, voltou a encará-lo. — O táxi vai chegar em cinco minutos.

— Ok. Obrigado. — James disse, sentindo-se extremamente esquisito por conta de sua situação, principalmente porque havia uma parte assustadoramente grande dentro dele que queria desesperadamente continuar ali, junto dela, embora nada daquilo fizesse sentido afinal eles _nem se conheciam_ direito! Ele decidiu ignorar aquela parte estúpida de si mesmo, franzindo o cenho ao perceber Lily correndo para o banheiro com uma muda de roupas. — O que você-?

— Me espere, sim? — Ela disse sem qualquer explicação, deixando-o parado e sem reação no meio do quarto.

Marlene o encontrou não muito depois, enquanto ele terminava de colocar seus sapatos. Suas bochechas estavam extremamente coradas e ela parecia totalmente mortificada por conta de suas reações anteriores.

James decidiu aliviá-la.

— Tivemos essa fã, uma vez, e ela era realmente apaixonada pelo Peter, então ela surtou num _Meet & Greet_ e pulou sobre ele enquanto tentava se despir ao mesmo tempo. Quando a segurança finalmente tirou ela de cima dele, ela chorou tanto que teve um ataque de asma. Peter e eu a levamos para o hospital, mas, quando ela finalmente se acalmou, pediu para que fôssemos embora porque estava com vergonha. — Ele disse, fazendo-a ofegar enquanto estremecia com a lembrança. Fora uma noite bastante _intensa_.

— Isso é- uau, eu-

— O que estou tentando dizer é que você claramente não foi a pior, então não precisa se sentir envergonhada ou qualquer coisa. — James disse e sorriu para ela, recebendo um sorriso pequeno em resposta. Ele contou como uma vitória.

— Aqui, eu fiz café para você levar. — Marlene pareceu finalmente perceber o copo de viagem em sua mão, esticando-o em direção à James quase como se tivesse medo de tocá-lo.

— Obrigado. — Ele agradeceu para ela ao mesmo tempo em que Lily saia do banheiro, vestindo jeans pretos e rasgados nos joelhos e uma camiseta igualmente preta com os dizeres "Happy Pride" nas cores do arco-íris. Seus cabelos estavam presos como na noite anterior e ela parecia deslumbrante.

Antes, porém, que James pudesse falar qualquer estupidez como "por favor tenha os meus bebês", Marlene o interrompeu.

— Onde diabos você vai? — Ela perguntou, perplexa, seus olhos estreitando enquanto observava a ruiva se remexer.

— James precisa de mim na reunião. Você sabe, por causa de todas essas fotos e tudo o mais. — Ela deu de ombros e então sorriu para James, o olhar em seu rosto praticamente implorando para que ele a ajudasse.

James, claro, a ajudou.

— Sim. Eles querem conversar sobre direitos de imagem e toda essa bobagem burocrática. — Ele deu de ombros e agradeceu aos céus por todo o treinamento de mídia que ele teve nos últimos anos e que o permitiram mentir sem ser tão óbvio.

Marlene ainda tinha os olhos estreitos ao olhar entre eles, mas pareceu aceitar a desculpa, fixando um olhar esquisito sobre Lily.

— Vou esperar você voltar, sim? Creio que temos muitas coisas para conversar, Lily. Sinto como se _não te visse há anos_.

— Oh, certo. Claro! — Lily chilreou, estridente e então correu até James, puxando-o pelo braço e levando-o para fora do quarto. — Vamos, popstar, não queremos perder o táxi, sim?

— Hm-

— Tchau, Marley! — Lily gritou sobre o ombro e então abriu a porta, mas parou logo em seguida, voltando a empurrar James para dentro novamente enquanto observava o corredor. — Ok, tudo limpo. Vamos antes que alguém te veja por aqui! Não queremos mais nenhuma imagem comprometedora vagando pela internet, certo? — E voltou a puxá-lo, carregando-o pelas escadas rapidamente, seus olhos verdes pesquisando pelos corredores por onde passavam, alertas (o que James agradeceu internamente, porque ele não era capaz de prestar atenção em nada que não fosse a forma como ela parecia bonita enquanto estava tão concentrada).

— Então, eu deveria saber porque você supostamente vai me acompanhar na reunião? — James finalmente perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente para ela quando finalmente chegaram à saída do prédio.

Eram oito e meia da manhã e, aparentemente, todos os estudantes do complexo estavam em aula (em pleno sábado, pelo amor de Deus!) ou dormindo. James não pôde ser mais grato pelo horário acadêmico.

— Talvez eu esteja fugindo das minhas amigas. — Lily disse simplesmente e então se afastou do garoto, acenando para o táxi que se aproximava. — E talvez você tenha me envolvido em problemas o suficiente para não indagar sobre isso e ficarmos quites, sim?

James estreitou os olhos para ela, mas aceitou que ela tinha um bom ponto.

— Vamos, popstar, ou você vai se atrasar. — Ela piscou para ele e então entrou no carro.

James – no que parecia ser um novo comportamento plenamente desenvolvido – a seguiu sem questionar.

* * *

Quando James chegou na Riddle Management – após receber um "você é realmente ótimo, mas sinceramente espero não te encontrar novamente em situações como essa" e um sorriso de Lily (que talvez, possivelmente, quase cem-por-cento-de-certeza causou rebuliço em seu estômago), antes da garota fechar a porta e dar outro endereço para o taxista e sumir pelas ruas movimentadas de Londres – ele imediatamente foi encaminhado para a sala de conferências onde Lucius Malfoy e Avery o esperavam.

Não era preciso que eles falassem qualquer coisa para que ele tivesse ideia sobre a merda profunda em que se encontrava.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, quando finalmente adentrou seu apartamento depois do que fora um dia extremamente contrastante com a noite divertida que tivera apenas poucas horas antes, ele estava com o humor ruim o suficiente para que nenhum de seus amigos perguntasse qualquer coisa para ele.

James acenou para Remus e Sirius que estavam – sem qualquer surpresa – envolvidos no sofá, beijou a testa de Mary ao passar ao lado de onde ela estava sentada no _loveseat_ e então trocou um sorriso fraco com Peter que se encontrava na cozinha antes de, finalmente, se encaminhar para o seu quarto e trancar-se, sentindo-se estupidamente exausto.

Como parecia ser costume nos últimos dias, James encarou o teto de seu quarto, sentimentos revoltando o poço de seu estômago enquanto relembrava das manobras publicitárias estúpidas das quais fora obrigado a fazer parte durante o dia apenas porque ele cometera o horrível crime de _se divertir_ e ser _ele mesmo_ na noite anterior.

Não pela primeira vez e provavelmente também não pela última, James imaginou o que seria simplesmente desistir de tudo, sair da banda e fazer todas as coisas que queria fazer sem ter de responder à um gerenciamento estúpido.

Era assustador, ele percebeu, o quanto aqueles pensamentos estavam se tornando recorrentes nos últimos meses.

Sem se preocupar em comer ou trocar de roupa, James adormeceu.

* * *

 **[HOGSMEADE PLACE, 713 | DOMINGO – 15 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

Sirius não podia acreditar em seus olhos.

Ele realmente, realmente não podia.

Eram sete horas da manhã e ele havia acordado unicamente com o intuito de pegar água da cozinha e então voltar para a cama, mas ele decidira verificar o Twitter enquanto enchia o copo e o que encontrou lá apagou qualquer resquício de sono que ele pudesse ter.

Estava nos Trending Topics de todo o mundo, letras grandes e brilhantes em exibição: **"POTTER IS THE NEW BLACK"** era o que dizia e, ao clicar no Trending, imagens de James na tarde anterior pululavam em milhares de tweets diferentes enquanto ele estava aparentemente em um encontro com uma supermodelo – o que fazia seus fãs compará-los, já que Sirius sempre "namorava" modelos.

O fato é que nem era assim tão surpreendente eles estarem tendendo no Twitter – era recorrente, afinal sua base de fãs era extremamente dedicada.

Não, o que o deixara completa e totalmente insano era o fato de que seu melhor amigo de infância – o homem que ele aprendera a amar como irmão, aquele que nunca o deixara desistir de seus sonhos e o apoiara incondicionalmente mesmo quando a própria família de Sirius não o fez, o mesmo adolescente estupidamente bêbado que os inscrevera para o The X Factor para que eles pudessem "tentar" e acabara levando-os a realizar todas as suas fantasias mais surreais em um arroubo de sorte – fora fotografado junto da modelo que, pelo que Sirius lembrava (e ele lembrava perfeitamente), estava contratada para ser a nova namorada _dele_.

Ele sabia que James possuía dois contratos com garotas diferentes, mas ele nunca havia comentado o nome de qualquer uma delas.

Sirius fechou os olhos, sentindo a raiva ferver em suas veias.

Imediatamente as palavras de Malfoy ressoaram em sua mente.

 _"Em poucos anos, você e todos esses caras não vão querer se olhar nos olhos. Vocês vão acabar fazendo alguma merda um para o outro e então vão se odiar. Não percam seu tempo bancando melhores amigos. Isso é uma boyband, uma marca e não um passeio no parque entre amigos"._

— Bastardo! — Sirius murmurou enfurecido, percebendo exatamente o que Malfoy e todo aquele bando de comensais da morte estavam tentando fazer. Afinal, o que mais daria visibilidade para a banda do que um grande escândalo envolvendo os dois melhores amigos de infância que brigaram por conta da _mesma garota?_ — Foda-se.

Saindo do Twitter e entrando em seus contatos, Sirius procurou por aquele número que havia roubado de Mary no dia anterior, apenas _per se_. Aparentemente, ele o usaria muito antes do que tinha imaginado.

* * *

 ** _(07:12) Sirius:_** _Hey, tudo bem? Você provavelmente não vai acreditar, mas é o Sirius. Sirius Black, lembra?_

 ** _(07:12) Sirius:_** _Olha, eu sei que é estranho, mas eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda, então se você puder responder o mais rápido possível eu agradeceria!_

 ** _(07:13) Sirius:_** _ps: roubei o seu número da Mary, espero que não se importe :)_

* * *

Respirando profundamente, Sirius soltou o celular sobre a bancada e então bebericou um pouco da água que havia servido enquanto pensava no que estava prestes a fazer e nas consequências que aquilo traria.

— Bem, se Lucius quer guerra, então é isso que ele vai ter. — Sirius murmurou consigo mesmo no exato instante em que recebia uma resposta:

* * *

 ** _(07:16)_** _ok, então, isso está REALMENTE acontecendo?_

 ** _(07:16)_** _você é mesmo Sirius Black? E pode provar? Fique à vontade, amigo, porque isso está bem estranho._

 ** _(07:17)_** _eu pensei que popstars não acordavam cedo no domingo. Vocês não deveriam ser divas e tudo isso?_

 ** _(07:18) Sirius: [imagem]_**

 ** _(07:18) Sirius: [imagem]_**

 ** _(07:19)_** _você sabe que eu poderia vender essas fotos de você de pijama e cara amassada e destruir toda a falsa ideia que as fãs de vocês têm de que vocês são perfeitos sempre, certo?_

 ** _(07:19) Sirius:_** _por favor, eu SOU SEMPRE PERFEITO!_

 ** _(07:19)_** _foda-se_

 ** _(07:20)_** _você percebe que nem me conhece direito e que eu poderia foder a sua carreira se você me pedir algo estúpido, certo?_

 ** _(07:22)_** _tenho certeza de que vou me arrepender disso, mas, o que você precisa?_

* * *

Sirius sorriu.

* * *

 **[FLOURISH & BLOTTS, BANCA LITERÁRIA | SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 16 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

Lily sabia que estava sendo covarde.

Isso não era uma novidade para ela, na verdade. Ela estava acostumada a se esconder e fugir quando as coisas começavam a dar errado e, neste caso, ela sabia perfeitamente que estava sendo fodidamente covarde e mesquinha.

Mas, bem, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Exceto, é claro, falar com suas amigas. O que ela definitivamente _não_ estava preparada para fazer. Pelo menos não ainda. Quem sabe um dia ela estivesse... em outra vida, provavelmente.

De qualquer forma, ela estava se escondendo e ela sabia que suas mensagens rápidas enviadas na tarde anterior de que " _estou bem"_ e " _não vou voltar para casa hoje"_ somente aumentavam a irritação de Alice e Marlene, mas não havia no mundo nada que a obrigasse a voltar até lá e enfrentar o que ela sabia que seria uma grande e terrível intervenção.

Sendo assim, Lily acabara por fugir junto com James Potter – JAMES POTTER – e, depois de deixá-lo na empresa que, segundo ele, era conhecida como inferno na terra, Lily direcionou-se para o lugar que ela quase nunca visitava porque fazia parte de uma parcela de seu passado que doía lembrar, mas que, infelizmente, também era o único lugar seguro para onde ela poderia se esconder sem ter Marlene ou Alice seguindo-a.

Suspirando e afastando tais pensamentos, Lily fechou a porta da casa atrás de si e trancou-a com a chave que ainda brilhava por conta da falta de uso.

Com um rápido olhar para trás, Lily se afastou, saindo para a calçada lindamente arborizada enquanto puxava o casaco mais forte contra si. Era outono e as folhas estavam caindo e tornando tudo mais bonito. Enquanto caminhava em direção à pequena banca que estava localizada há duas quadras da casa – ela realmente _não_ conseguia pensar como _sua_ casa – Lily deixou-se imaginar o que seria viver ali; acordar todos os dias para a linda vista dos jardins muito bem cuidados, a rua pacata e familiar e não ter de se preocupar com vizinhos podres de bêbados que festejavam e ficavam altos até o amanhecer no apartamento do lado.

Ela lembrou de pensar ser uma boa ideia, na época em que decidira investir no imóvel. Quando _decidiram_.

Bem, ali estava outra coisa da qual ela deveria fugir. Aquele fio de pensamento nunca a levava a qualquer lugar confortável.

— Bom dia! — Dorothy, a dona da banca, sorriu para Lily quando ela se aproximou. — Lily! Fazia muito tempo que não te via por aqui!

— Oi, Dory! — Lily sorriu para a senhora, deixando-se ser abraçada e observada atentamente. — Como você tem passado?

— Oh, muito bem! — Ela respondeu e apertou uma bochecha de Lily. — Tommy finalmente limpou o jardim e nós conseguimos construir a churrasqueira.

— Isso é incrível! — Lily disse.

Lembrando da quantidade de brigas que Dorothy e Thomas, seu marido, tinham há algum tempo por conta da limpeza do jardim, Lily não pôde deixar de sorrir ainda mais e se perguntar o que poderia ter feito o homem finalmente fazer o que precisava ser feito.

Ela não perguntou, é claro, optando por esgueirar-se para a parte onde ela sabia que as revistas de fofoca estavam localizadas.

Lily nunca pensou que fosse chegar no ponto onde _compraria_ uma delas, mas, bem, depois dos acontecimentos do dia anterior, ela estava _fodidamente_ curiosa.

Respirando profundamente e imaginando que tipo de bomba estava esperando por ela nas prateleiras, Lily se aproximou.

E então estacou completamente.

Porque, oh, Deus, ela não estava preparada.

Não, não.

Ela estava _definitivamente_ NÃO PREPARADA para o que acabara de ver entre as manchetes.

— Oh, meu Deus, o que eu fiz? — Lily murmurou consigo mesma, finalmente estendendo uma mão trêmula em direção a edição (é claro que sim) do Profeta Diário.

Em letras grandes e garrafais, tingidas das cores do arco-íris, lia-se: **"SIRIUS BLACK É GAY?"**

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, Lily pegou a edição da revista e correu para a caixa, prestando atenção parcial ao que Dorothy estava dizendo enquanto sua mente viajava à mil por hora.

Merda.

Merda, merda, merda.

Que diabos ela acabara de fazer?

Tanto por não se envolver com celebridades! Deus! Malditos popstars!

— Ei, Lily, seu troco! — Dory a chamou, mas Lily simplesmente dispensou-a com a mão.

— Pode ficar! — Ela disse e então estava correndo, odiando-se por ter decidido deixar a porcaria de seu celular na casa ao invés de leva-lo consigo.

Lily estava tão perturbada e nervosa que, ao chegar em frente à casa, sequer percebeu que havia um Range Rover _muito_ conhecido estacionado bem em frente.

Não.

Ela apenas correu para a porta, abrindo-a com força enquanto corria para a cozinha onde deixara seu celular sobre a bancada.

Desbloqueando-o, rapidamente abriu o aplicativo de mensagens, digitando furiosamente.

* * *

 ** _(08:12) Lily:_** _que diabos você me fez fazer?_

 ** _(08:12) Lily:_** _oh, meu deus, eu vou ser processada por isso?_

 ** _(08:13) Lily:_** _por que eu decidi te ajudar quando isso claramente era uma péssima ideia?_

 ** _(08:13) Lily:_** _Deus, eu odeio você!_

* * *

— Então é aqui que _florzinha_ está se escondendo? — A voz soou atrás de Lily, fazendo com que ela soltasse um grito _nada_ lisonjeiro e deixasse o celular cair com força sobre a bancada.

— Que mer-? — Ela começou a perguntar, voltando-se para a entrada da cozinha enquanto colocava uma mão no peito para impedir que seu coração que batia descontroladamente acabasse por escapar de seu peito. — Oh!

— Você sabe, eu realmente gostaria de saber o que fez você entrar aqui parecendo tão desesperada, mas eu acho que vou deixar isso para depois, porque, aparentemente, segundo as mensagens frenéticas que tenho recebido de Marlene e Alice, nós temos _muito o que conversar_. — E, pelo olhar no rosto de Frank enquanto ele se aproximava e soltava a chave extra sobre a bancada, a mesma que Lily se arrependia amargamente de ter dado a ele anos atrás, ele não a deixaria fugir.

— Merda.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** hey, peeps! o que acharam?

por favor, me contem, sim? amo vê-los por aqui!

ah, perdão por qualquer erro aqui contido, eu estou realmente escrevendo este capítulo em todos os momentos de folga que tenho desde sábado, então, apesar de eu ter revisado antes de postar, posso ter deixado uma coisa ou outra escapar.

me avisem se virem algo muito horrível, siim?

para aqueles que ainda não enjoaram de mim, estou SEMPRE, SEMPRE, SEMPRE no twitter wolfistar e também estou SEMPRE, SEMPRE, SEMPRE postando spoilers e conteúdos das minhas fics por lá, então, sigam-me :)

obrigada a todxs que comentaram na fanfic! vocês são incríveis e me motivam muito a continuar! espero que estejam gostando, amores!

beijos e até breve, amores :)


	6. V - Real Friends

**POPSTAR**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Aquela em que James Potter é integrante de uma boyband, todo mundo na internet jura que wolfstar é real, Peter é o maior barraqueiro do twitter, Marlene e Alice são as maiores fangirls que você respeita e a Lily... bem, a Lily não sabe de nada. Até que o Profeta Diário publique uma foto granulada do novo interesse amoroso de James Potter.

E, aparentemente, é ela.  
[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **NOTAS:** ~como uma fênix, ressurjo das cinzas sem qualquer resquício de vergonha na cara e venho att essa fanfic depois de MESES sem dar um oi~

olaaaaaaaaar, amores da minha vida, tudo bem com vocês?

serase vocês podem me perdoar por ser uma autora tão ruim e que desaparece da face da terra?

então, gente, mil desculpas pelo sumiço, sério. mas, como sempre, minha vida é uma montanha russa e, desde o final do ano passado muita coisa aconteceu e eu simplesmente não consegui sentar e escrever nada :(

eu mudei de casa, tive crush que parecia história de fanfic, terminei com a crush, tive alguns problemas de saúde na família, FINALMENTE PASSEI PARA A FACULDADE DOS MEUS SONHOS, AKA LETRAS (yay, essa parte foi realmente maravilhosa), continuei com problemas de saúde na família (eles persistem, mas tudo vai ficar bem, amém), e mais n outras coisas que não vou citar aqui porque, honestamente, vai ficar maior que o capítulo (o que, convenhamos, é muito, rs).

enfim, amoresssss, espero que vocês possam continuar me amando e que aproveitem o capítulo tanto quanto eu ao escrevê-lo

* * *

AAAAAAAH, GENTE, fiz um thread de interações/posts fofinhos de redes sociais, assim como fotos do dreamcast no twitter. Para quem quiser ver, meu twitter é wolfistar :)

yay, boa leitura

* * *

 **V - Real Friends.**

* * *

 **[GRIMMAULD PLACE, 12 | SEGUNDA FEIRA – 16 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

— Então... — Frank comentou casualmente, apoiando-se na bancada com uma tranquilidade que Lily estava bastante longe de sentir. — Você está se escondendo. _De novo_. — Ele inclinou a cabeça avaliando-a antes de soltar um longo suspiro. — O que eu vou fazer com você, Lily?

— Eu pensei que você iria voltar somente na próxima semana? — Lily indagou, ignorando propositalmente a pergunta dele.

Frank rolou os olhos diante da obviedade, mas respondeu mesmo assim:

— Consegui folga de algumas entrevistas. — Disse e então arqueou uma sobrancelha ao acrescentar: — Marlene e Alice estavam realmente preocupadas, você sabe. — Seu olhar indicava o quanto ele não estava satisfeito com aquela informação.

— Bem, elas estão se preocupando à toa. _Vocês estão_. — Lily deu de ombros, fingindo despreocupação antes de voltar-se para o armário e abri-lo em busca de chá. Ela precisaria ocupar suas mãos e evitar os olhos de Frank se quisesse sobreviver àquela conversa. — Eu estou ótima.

— Certo. — O tom de voz de Frank indicava claramente o quanto ele não acreditava nela. Deus, em momentos como aquele ela realmente odiava o quanto ele a conhecia. Lily pegou uma chaleira e a encheu de água, desprezando a forma como suas mãos estavam tremendo. — Então se você realmente está ótima, talvez possa me responder o que está fazendo aqui e por que parece que está se escondendo?

— Eu não estou me escondendo. — A resposta escorreu de seus lábios rápida demais para parecer convincente.

Frank suspirou pesadamente.

— _Do que_ você está se escondendo, Lily? — Ele insistiu, seu tom de voz muito mais macio do que segundos atrás. Lily quis socá-lo, sabendo muito bem que ele estava usando seu charme para fazê-la falar e que aquilo geralmente funcionava.

Ela apertou os lábios ainda mais, recusando-se a dar o braço a torcer. Acendendo o fogão, Lily colocou a chaleira sobre ele e fixou seus olhos nela, resignada a observá-la até que a água atingisse o ponto de fervura.

— Oh, você realmente _não_ vai cooperar? — Frank voltou a perguntar e desta vez seu tom de voz indicava o cansaço diante da teimosia dela. Lily quase se sentiu culpada. _Quase_. — Quer dizer então que eu deixo minha agenda para trás, sou obrigado a ouvir _horas_ de xingamentos e repreensões de Kingsley por abandonar minha equipe em meio a promoção do tour, atravesso o oceano para estar aqui e te ver e você sequer vai _falar comigo?_ — E, bem, lá estava: o jogo sujo.

Mais uma vez, Lily quis socá-lo.

— Eu não pedi para você vir, Frank, então não sei porque você está reclamando! — Ela respondeu de forma grosseira, arrependendo-se quase imediatamente de suas palavras. Virando-se para o garoto, percebendo a mágoa nos olhos dele, ela soltou um longo e trêmulo suspiro antes de murmurar: — Desculpe, eu não quis... eu- eu- — Lily se interrompeu ao sentir tremores começarem a percorrer por seu corpo e sua garganta inchar devido aos soluços que estava tentando a todo custo conter..., mas que não conseguiu.

E então, de forma totalmente descontrolada, Lily estava chorando.

Mais rápido que uma batida de coração, Frank envolveu-se à sua volta, apertando-a de encontro si e murmurando palavras calmantes contra seus cabelos que eram repetições de "tudo vai ficar bem" e "eu estou aqui" que, por mais simples que fossem, estavam fazendo seu trabalho para tranquilizá-la.

Frank sempre fora o único capaz de ter aquele efeito sobre ela.

Deus, Lily sentia _tanta falta dele_.

— Eu senti sua falta. — Ela externou seus pensamentos, murmurando com a voz rouca contra o pescoço dele, afundando o nariz em sua pele e inalando o cheiro familiar de Frank-Frank-Frank e que parecia muito com _"casa_ ".

— Também senti sua falta, Lil'. Todos os dias. _Muita_. — Frank a apertou ainda mais, erguendo uma mão para acariciar os cabelos de Lily, enquanto balançava-os de um lado para o outro com tranquilidade.

Lily deixou-se chorar mais um pouco, encharcando o pescoço, gola e camiseta de Frank sem se preocupar em ser julgada. Ela _nunca_ se sentia julgada quando estava com ele.

— Eu te amo muito. — Lily voltou a falar, sua voz soando um pouco mais forte, embora ainda crocante por conta do choro.

— Eu também te amo, amor. — Ela podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz e isso fez com que sorrisse de volta. Suspirando tremulamente, Lily se afastou levemente do garoto, erguendo o rosto de modo que pudesse encará-lo em meio às lágrimas. — Melhor? — Ele perguntou, a voz macia e cheia de carinho.

— Sim. Obrigada. — Ela disse, voltando a abraçá-lo rapidamente antes de se afastar e retornar sua atenção para a chaleira que estava chiando.

Desligando o fogo, Lily pegou duas xícaras e as enxaguou – fazia muito tempo desde que qualquer pessoa havia usado aquela casa, portanto tudo estava meio empoeirado – colocando um saquinho de chá em cada uma delas e enchendo-as de água quente logo em seguida.

Enquanto fazia isso, Frank a observava de perto, seus olhos vagando pelo seu rosto, o cenho franzido em preocupação ao perceber as bolsas grandes e escuras abaixo dos olhos verdes que lhe eram tão familiares.

— Você parece cansada. — Não era uma pergunta. Não. Frank estava apenas constatando um fato.

Sabendo que ela não iria a lugar algum se continuasse negando coisas para ele, ainda mais quando eram tão óbvias, Lily suspirou e esticou uma xícara em sua direção, bebericando a sua própria antes de responder.

— Sim. Eu não tenho dormido muito bem nas últimas semanas. — Ela deu de ombros, um hábito estúpido adquirido para fingir que estava bem quando a verdade era o total oposto.

— _Semanas?_ — Frank arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de tomar um gole de seu chá, sorrindo ao perceber que era exatamente como ele gostava.

— _Meses_... talvez anos? Eu não sei exatamente quando começou. Ultimamente está pior. — Lily evitou seus olhos, decidindo caminhar até a sala de estar e sentar-se em um dos grandes sofás ao invés disso. Um gemido de prazer escapou de seus lábios ao sentir a maciez abaixo de si. _Talvez_ , ela pensou, _talvez eu os leve para o apartamento das meninas quando eu voltar_.

 _Se_ ela fosse voltar.

O que ela ainda não tinha certeza.

Frank, que a seguira, sentou-se ao seu lado e se virou de modo a ficar de frente para ela. Com um olhar conhecedor em seus olhos, ele a encarou até que Lily se viu na obrigação de quebrar o silêncio.

— Eu- eu venho tendo ataques de ansiedade. Está pior nos últimos meses, embora eu não saiba o porquê. — O que era uma mentira, afinal ela _sabia_ o porquê mesmo que se recusasse a falar sobre até para si mesma. — Eu vivo cansada, mas não consigo dormir, porque toda vez que fecho os olhos eu sinto como se estivesse prestes a me afogar. — Uma respiração trêmula escapou de seus lábios, a enxurrada de palavras que ela normalmente evitava falar agora estava se derramando de sua boca e ela não podia e nem _queria_ parar. Lily sabia que precisava falar com alguém, dizer pelo menos _um pouco_ do que estava acontecendo na sua cabeça antes que acabasse explodindo. — Eu não tenho conseguido compor músicas sobre estar apaixonada há mais de dois anos. — Um sorriso sem humor apareceu em seus lábios ao perceber a surpresa nos olhos de Frank. Lily deu de ombros. Ela _sempre_ dava de ombros.

— Mas você me ajudou com o CD! — Frank disse, seu cenho franzido indicando sua confusão. — Eu pensei que você-

— Eu não consigo compor músicas sobre _eu_ estar apaixonada, sim? — Baixando os olhos para sua xícara, Lily ocupou-se em observar atentamente cada detalhe da porcelana. — Não me leve a mal, Frank, eu juro que tentei, sabe? Principalmente quando- quando _tudo_ aconteceu. — Ela voltou a rir novamente, o humor negro se espalhando por suas veias enquanto lembrava-se de quão patética ela havia sido. — Eu iria pegar meus cadernos e canetas e gastar cada folha e cada gota de tinta neles e nunca, _nunca, nunca_ conseguiria concluir qualquer uma das estúpidas letras ali. Eram apenas frases desconexas e sem sentimento. — Seu lábio inferior tremeu levemente diante da lembrança e ela o mordeu com força antes de continuar: — Eu pensei que havia perdido o meu dom de escrever, mas então eu percebi que, na verdade, eu estava compondo a mim mesma.

Finalmente erguendo os olhos para ele, Lily sentiu uma lágrima descer pelo rosto.

— Todas as frases desconexas, todas as letras inacabadas e vazias de emoção... todas elas eram _eu_ , Frank. Porque eu não tinha mais nada para sentir, entende?

Os olhos castanhos de Frank encheram-se de lágrimas ao ouvi-la, mas Lily fez sinal para que ele parasse, sabendo que não seria capaz de suportar se ele caísse no choro também.

Voltando a analisar sua xícara, Lily continuou:

— Mas, embora eu não conseguisse escrever sobre mim, eu não podia simplesmente parar de escrever. Quero dizer, eu _sempre fiz_ isso, certo? Desde que eu aprendi a formar palavras eu estava escrevendo. Isso é um pedaço muito grande de mim para que eu pudesse ignorar. Então, quando eu percebi que eu não podia mais escrever sobre as minhas histórias, eu decidi escrever sobre as histórias dos outros. Das _suas_ histórias, principalmente.

— Das _minhas?_ O quê-?

— Vamos lá, Frankie! — Lily voltou-se para ele, sorrindo de forma irônica enquanto rolava os olhos. — Você acha que " _Dive_ _"_ se encaixa tão bem na sua paixão pela Alice por quê? Você lembra o que me disse quando eu te dei a letra?

Frank ofegou.

— Que... que parecia que eu havia escrito. — O garoto murmurou, arregalando os olhos para Lily quase comicamente ao se dar conta do que significava.

Ela assentiu e então soltou uma risadinha.

— Eu tenho vivido vicariamente através de todos vocês. — Lily bufou. — Quero dizer, todas as histórias de amor sobre as quais escrevi, sobre os romances passageiros, sobre os problemas, bem, era tudo sobre vocês e _nada_ sobre mim. Virei contadora de histórias que não vivi. — Outra lágrima escapou de seus olhos. Frank esticou-se para limpá-las. — Às vezes eu me odeio por isso. Sinto como se estivesse roubando memórias que não são minhas. Eu me sinto uma fraude.

— Não! Lily, o que- não! — Frank colocou as duas mãos em seus ombros, virando-a para que ela o encarasse. — Suas letras, sejam suas histórias ou as minhas, são _incríveis_. O fato de você conseguir se inserir tão bem na visão de outra pessoa só demonstra quão talentosa e empática você é, Lily. Isso é incrível! — Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando para ela com os olhos transbordando de carinho.

Ela deu de ombros pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez, mas Frank não a deixaria ignorá-lo. Ele _nunca_ deixava.

— Você é _incrível_ , Lily. E precisa parar de pensar que não é, porque, francamente, isso está ficando ridículo!

— Deus, pare com isso! — Ela resmungou e fungou antes de se afastar dos braços de Frank e voltar a erguer sua xícara para tomar um longo gole de chá fervente. Lily queimou a língua. Ela achou que merecia. — Eu não quero chorar novamente. _Cristo_!

— Você é muito dura consigo mesma. — Frank respondeu calmamente, tão tranquilo como se estivesse falando do tempo ao invés dos sentimentos de Lily, e então voltou a se apoiar contra as almofadas e soltou um longo suspiro. — O que nos traz de volta à questão principal do porquê eu estou aqui: do que você está se _escondendo_?

Oh, bem. Frank nunca fora conhecido por desistir facilmente.

Com um longo suspiro dolorido – que indicava o quanto ela estava feliz em dialogar sobre tudo aquilo: nenhum pouco – Lily deixou-se afundar ainda mais contra as almofadas, apertando a xícara em suas mãos e apreciando o calor se espalhar por seus dedos por longos segundos antes de falar:

— Não estou _me_ escondendo. — Ela começou e bufou para o rolar de olhos que recebeu de Frank diante de suas palavras. — Ei, não seja idiota. — Lily cutucou-o com o pé, dando com a língua antes de prosseguir. — Quero dizer, eu _sei_ que estou _fugindo_ , mas não é porque eu quero me esconder... eu, argh! É como se todo mundo estivesse me olhando com _pena_ , Frank. E eu não consigo- eu simplesmente... _não posso_ aguentar esse tipo de coisa-

— Ninguém está te olhando com pena, Lily, o que-

— Estão _sim_ , Frank! Marlene e Alice me falaram que pretendiam fazer intervenção em mim por conta dos meus hábitos. E enquanto elas me davam essa palestra toda sobre sentimentos, havia esse olhar nos olhos delas que- — Lily balançou a cabeça, sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas que ela se obrigou a não derramar ao lembrar da conversa em questão. — Não quero que as pessoas sintam pena de mim. Não quero que elas achem que só porque as coisas não estão perfeitas, que eu sou fraca. Quando saí da casa dos meus pais, jurei que nunca mais deixaria ninguém me fazer sentir como se eu merecesse piedade, Frank. Eu não sou uma mártir fodida!

— Isso é- você não- _Lily..._ — Ele balançou a cabeça, pesando suas próximas palavras. — Você... hm, você já pensou em ir em um psicólogo, Lily?

— Quase todo dia. — Lily disse, soltando uma risada sem humor em resposta. — Mas então eu tenho cinco mil coisas para fazer e nunca sobra tempo para isso.

— Talvez você _não queira_ que sobre tempo para isso? Quero dizer, você- bem- — Frank começou a falar, mas interrompeu-se, balançando a cabeça como se não achasse que valia a pena continuar. — Eu não sei.

Bem, ela também não sabia.

Soltando outro suspiro – o que parecia recorrente para os dois na última hora – Frank se esticou e depositou sua xícara sobre a mesinha de centro, pegando a xícara de Lily e fazendo o mesmo antes de se aproximar, apertando-a em um abraço lateral e beijando sua testa.

Eles continuaram assim por vários minutos: entrelaçados como nós humanos e perdidos em pensamentos. Lily se sentiu milhões de vezes melhor só de tê-lo ali.

— Na maior parte do tempo, eu sinto como se eu fosse uma decepção. — Lily deixou as palavras escaparem em um murmúrio trêmulo, tão baixas que só foi possível para Frank ouvi-las porque estavam extremamente próximos. — E, tudo bem, você sabe? Quero dizer, eu estou acostumada a _me_ decepcionar, só que perceber que fiz isso com minhas melhores amigas também... eu fiquei tão _envergonhada_ , Frank. Porque parece que, mesmo que eu me esforce ao máximo, mesmo que eu dê o meu máximo para ser a antiga Lily, nunca é suficiente para ninguém e eu sempre acabo decepcionando todo mundo!

— Oh, Lily! — Frank murmurou contra os cabelos dela, apertando-a ainda mais forte perto de si. — Isso não é verdade, amor. _Você sabe disso_ , Lily! Nós somos seus amigos, nós nos preocupamos com _você_. O que dói é saber que você está atuando _todo o tempo_ , entende? — A voz de Frank estava embargada, indicando que ele também lutava contra as lágrimas. — Nenhum de nós quer essa versão recortada de você. Nenhum de nós quer te ver fingindo ser algo que não é apenas para nos fazer sentir melhor. Nós amamos _você_ , Lily. Independentemente do quão quebrada ou triste você está. É isso que você precisa entender, _Sally_.

— Eu... entendi. — Lily bufou em resposta, mas foi fraca devido as lágrimas que voltaram a toldar seus olhos. — Eu só... estou cansada.

— Eu sei, Lil. _Eu sei_ , amor. — Frank bagunçou seus cabelos carinhosamente. — Amo você.

— Também te amo, _Frankenstein_. — Ela retrucou, sorrindo levemente e ergueu as mãos para limpar o rosto antes de se afastar para que pudesse encará-lo. — Deus, você fica ridículo quando chora. — Lily provocou, recebendo um dar de língua lacrimoso de Frank como resposta.

— Oh, sim, porque _você_ certamente parece uma deusa agora. — Ele rolou os olhos, sarcástico.

— _"Serei a rainha de beleza em lágrimas"_. — Lily recitou, cantando levemente e recebendo um bufo como resposta.

— Você acabou de citar _Tennis_ _Court_ da Lorde para mim? — Frank balançou a cabeça, rindo.

— Essa música é o hino do meu coração. — Lily apontou. — Oh, essa e _The_ _Sound_ _of_ _Silence_ de Simon e Garfunkel, é _claro_.

— _"Olá, escuridão, minha velha amiga"_ — Frank gargalhou para Lily, balançando a cabeça para ela como se tivesse ouvido a maior besteira de todas. — Sim, sim, eu entendo totalmente o que você quer dizer. — E então Frank esticou-se e apertou o lado de Lily, fazendo-a contorcer-se de cócegas.

Eles continuaram assim por um tempo, com Lily decidindo contra-atacar e fazendo-os caírem no chão onde uma verdadeira guerra de cócegas começou. Somente quando eles bateram na mesa de centro e quase quebraram ambas as xícaras é que decidiram parar, rolando pelo chão e deitando-se sobre o tapete felpudo e empoeirado onde ficaram observando o teto até que suas respirações normalizassem.

Ou, bem, até que _Frank_ normalizasse a respiração e _Lily_ começasse a espirrar por conta do pó.

— Essa casa precisa de uma limpeza. — O garoto disse após o que certamente foi a sessão mais longa de espirros já vista pelo homem, a qual Lily protagonizou, precisando levantar-se e caminhar até uma das janelas e abri-la para respirar ar puro. — Quero dizer, _qual foi_ a última vez que alguém _entrou_ aqui?

— Bem, você saberia melhor do que eu, afinal foi _você_ quem ficou aqui por último. — Lily conseguiu exprimir sua resposta através de sua garganta inchada.

— Isso faz tipo... mais de um ano e meio, Lily?! — Frank ergueu-se do tapete também, franzindo o cenho diante da nova informação. — Você simplesmente _nunca_ mais pisou aqui depois que a-

— _Não_. — Lily resmungou, interrompendo-o de forma final.

Parecendo compreender que aquele era um dos tópicos que Lily não estava disposta a conversar – o que era bastante recorrente, aparentemente – Frank meneou a cabeça e então, como se houvesse lembrado de algo importante, arregalou os olhos e praticamente pulou em direção à porta, saindo da casa com urgência.

Lily estava começando a se perguntar se Frank finalmente percebera que ela era louca demais para que ele perdesse seu precioso tempo e decidiu ir embora, quando ele retornou, uma mochila de viagem na mão esquerda e o que parecia ser um bolo de revistas na mão direita.

Ao ver aquilo, Lily gemeu.

— _Frank_ – — Ela começou a falar, mas ele simplesmente ergueu um dedo para pedir silêncio, largando a mochila sobre um dos sofás antes de caminhar até estar em frente a ela.

— Como eu disse: cancelei entrevistas, ouvi xingamentos de Kingsley e atravessei o oceano para estar aqui com você, mesmo que _você_ tenha salientado que não _pediu por isso_ , o que é ridículo se quer saber, porque você _sempre_ fala que quer me ver quando conversamos... e nós ligamos um para o outro praticamente todos os dias! — Frank estreitou os olhos para ela. — _Mesmo_ assim, acho que o mínimo que você pode fazer é responder alguns questionamentos _totalmente_ inocentes e _despretensiosos_ que eu tenho...

— Inocente e despretensioso é algo que você não é desde que nasceu, Longbottom.

Fingindo mágoa, Frank colocou a mão livre sobre o peito e ofegou.

— Oh meu Deus, Lily Evans, como você pode dizer algo tão cruel sobre mim? Logo _eu_ que sempre fui o seu melhor, mais bonito e incrível amigo de todos? Logo _eu_ que nunca, jamais, em toda minha vida, sai em imagens quase proibidas para menores de idade em uma manchete beijando pessoas famosas? — Um sorriso maldoso se espalhou pelo rosto de Frank. Lily quis morrer. — Logo _eu_ que nunca, _jamais_ , apareci fugindo por meio mundo de mãos dadas com um integrante da maior boyband do mundo? O mesmo integrante dos beijos da manchete anterior? — Ele gargalhou, divertindo-se ao perceber as bochechas extremamente coradas de Lily. — Ora, ora, minha querida amiga, acho que a única pessoa que _não é_ inocente aqui é _você_. — E então ele fez uma grande cena de jogar exemplares de revistas (mais de cinco) sobre Lily, fazendo com que cada uma delas caísse diretamente sobre sua cabeça.

— Eu poderia te processar por violência doméstica, você sabe. — Lily resmungou enquanto afastava as revistas de seu colo. — Você _e_ a Marlene. Ainda não me recuperei totalmente das chinelas voadoras. — Ela estremeceu só de lembrar. — E, _por favor_ , Frank! Você já teve sua parcela de fotos humilhantes de beijos espalhadas em várias revistas, não finja que não!

— Shh, o assunto é você, meu anjo. Não vamos entrar em tópicos que não nos levarão a lugar algum. — Frank disse e piscou marotamente para ela, fazendo-a rolar os olhos.

— O que você quer?

— Bem, eu quero muitas coisas, Lily Evans. A paz mundial, o fim das doenças e da fome no mundo, etc, etc. Infelizmente, essas coisas eu não posso resolver, embora faça minha parte... agora, o que eu _posso_ e tenho _total_ direito de saber, é o que diabos está acontecendo entre você e James Potter. Em _detalhes._ _Mínimos_ detalhes. Extrema e totalmente _específicos_. Como em segundos, minutos, horas, dia, turno, expressões faciais, falas e tudo o mais. — Dizendo isso, Frank voltou a se atirar sobre as almofadas ao lado de Lily, jogando suas pernas sobre o colo dela e a encarando cheio de expectativa.

Lily gemeu, mas aceitou seu destino, sabendo que não conseguiria fugir de Frank. Sabendo que _não queria_ fugir de Frank.

Ele estava em casa e, por muito tempo, era tudo o que ela podia pedir. O mundo sempre parecia voltar a entrar nos eixos quando Frank estava por perto.

— Ei! — Frank a arrancou de seus devaneios, puxando uma mexa de cabelo ruivo com leveza enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha para ela. — Você não deveria estar na HRS?

— Eles me deram alguns dias de folga do Show do Chá da Manhã. Só preciso ir lá à noite para apresentar o TAS.

— Oh, sim, o _The Aurores Show_! Eu preciso dizer: você _arrasou_ apresentando esse programa. — Frank sorriu. — E o Moody, quando ele volta?

— Bem, não sabemos com certeza. Mandei mensagens para a Pomfrey e ela disse que ele está indo bem na adaptação, embora continue sendo mais teimoso que uma mula.

Frank riu e balançou a cabeça, conhecendo Moody o suficiente para saber que aquilo era a mais pura verdade.

— E a Universidade? Você não tem aula hoje?

— Nah. Tenho dois períodos livres porque a Umbridge, graças a Deus, está viajando para uma convenção e então só tenho o último período com o Flitwick, mas ele me ama, então está tudo bem se eu faltar algumas aulas. — Lily disse, agradecendo aos deuses pela sorte de ter uma segunda-feira tão tranquila.

— Bem, isso é realmente ótimo! Quero dizer, nós vamos ter o _dia inteiro_ para conversar e colocar todo o assunto em dia. — E sorrindo como se o Natal houvesse chegado mais cedo, Frank acrescentou: — James Potter. Vamos. Comece a falar.

Bem.

Seria um longo dia.

–-

Somente horas depois, quando Lily estava prestes a se preparar para ir para a rádio, é que ela lembrou das mensagens que havia mandado durante a manhã, pois, como ela havia jurado que não contaria para ninguém — o que ela cumpriu fielmente — evitara o tópico firmemente até que simplesmente escapou de sua mente.

Caminhando rapidamente para a cozinha e direcionando-se para a bancada onde lembrava de ter visto seu telefone pela última vez, Lily puxou o aparelho para si, ligando-o e deparando-se com seis mensagens não lidas.

Lily ergueu os olhos na direção da sala, confirmando que Frank não estava por perto para tentar ver o que ela estava fazendo – ela definitivamente _não precisava_ de MAIS UM interrogatório – e então abriu o aplicativo de mensagens.

* * *

 **(08:36):** _Calma, ruiva, tá tudo ok_

 **(08:36):** _Ou tão "ok" quanto possa ser uma situação assim, haha_

 **(08:45):** _Não, você não vai ser processada_

 **(08:46):** _E isso não foi uma péssima ideia. Honestamente? Foi uma das melhores que tive até hoje :)_

 **(08:46):** _Você não seria a primeira e nem a última pessoa a me odiar, mas, honestamente, não precisa tanto, amor. Eu nem me esforcei para isso haha_

 **(13:27):** _Ok, eu sei que eu disse que você não vai ser processada, mas talvez tenhamos que conversar pessoalmente sobre algumas coisas para que não tenhamos qualquer imprevisto mais para a frente. Você pode me encontrar hoje à noite?_

* * *

Sentindo suor frio escorrer de suas têmporas, Lily estremeceu.

— Merda. — Ela disse e então apressou-se a responder.

* * *

 **(18:47):** _Eu saio do trabalho às 22:30, você pode me encontrar lá?_

* * *

 **[HOGWARTS RADIO STUDIO | SEGUNDA-FEIRA – 16 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

Sirius baixou os óculos na tentativa de ofuscar os flashes que espocavam de segundo em segundo enquanto ele saia da entrada do hotel e caminhava por entre o mar de paparazzi para chegar até o seu carro.

— Black, aqui!

— Sorria para a câmera, Sirius!

— Ei! Black! Como foi o encontro, heim?

— Cadê a Hestia? Não te deixou dormir com ela essa noite, eh? Vai ver ela tem um encontro marcado com o Potter!

— Como é essa relação, Black? Vocês estão em um relacionamento aberto, fazem threesome ou o quê?

— Ei, será que se eu perguntar para a Hestia quem fode melhor ela vai me responder? Ou será que ela está saindo com alguém mais além dos dois? Não seria novidade, afinal parece que ela gosta de ser vadia-

Ao ouvir a última frase, Sirius estacou.

Sentindo a raiva fluir pelo seu corpo como o sangue que bombeava suas veias, ele cerrou os punhos e estava prestes a voltar-se em direção ao imbecil que berrara aquele absurdo extremamente misógino e desrespeitoso quando seu celular vibrou em sua mão, indicando a entrada de uma nova mensagem.

Sentindo-se desinflar, sabendo que precisava correr, pois já estava atrasado, Sirius respirou fundo e forçou-se a retornar a caminhada, destrancando a porta de seu carro e pulando para dentro.

Conhecendo-se o suficiente para saber que não conseguiria dormir se não falasse pelo menos _uma coisa_ , Sirius desceu o vidro de sua janela, sendo recebido por uma nova enxurrada de flashes enquanto tentava se orientar.

Piscando com força, ele respirou fundo, deixando a irritação fluir por sua mente.

— Vocês são um bando de abutres! Vivem esperando para ver os podres das pessoas porque querem _lucrar em cima disso!_ Vocês falam um monte de merda achando que podem, pensando que são melhores do que os outros porque estão tirando vantagem ao divulgarem a intimidade das pessoas para poder sobreviver. Mas vocês querem saber o quê? Vocês são uns merdas! Vivendo de migalhas, rezando para que alguma celebridade faça algo errado para poderem tirar _uma_ foto, gravar _um_ vídeo, como se a existência de alguém se resumisse apenas a isso! Tenho _nojo_ de vocês! — As palavras saíram mais fortes do que pretendia, quase raivosas. Gritos desconexos foram ouvidos em resposta, mas nenhum se registrou na mente de Sirius. Erguendo uma mão em direção a eles, Sirius fez um gesto obsceno e gritou: — Espero que vocês todos vão se foder! Boa noite! — E então fechou a janela, dando partida no carro e respirando fundo antes de começar a dirigir.

Seu corpo inteiro tremia, mas ele não sabia dizer se era de raiva ou do choro que ele estava impedindo firmemente de cair. Deus, ele não precisava daquilo. _Definitivamente NÃO PRECISAVA_ , principalmente porque ele tinha algo muito importante para resolver em poucos minutos.

Afastando os pensamentos perturbadores de sua mente, Sirius concentrou-se em sua respiração, inspirando e expirando, focando apenas na entrada e saída de oxigênio de seus pulmões sem deixar mais nada vagar por sua mente.

Quando ele finalmente estacionou, vinte minutos depois, sentia-se quase completamente controlado. Se não fosse pelos olhos avermelhados das lágrimas que ele se recusara a derramar, ele tinha certeza de que ninguém perceberia qualquer coisa sobre seu comportamento.

Porque, afinal de contas, Sirius se tornara um ótimo ator nos últimos anos.

Soltando um riso sarcástico diante de tal pensamento, Sirius voltou a colocar os óculos escuros antes de pegar seu celular para ler as mensagens que havia recebido.

A primeira, que terminou de acalmá-lo e fez com que ele sorrisse feito um idiota para a tela do telefone, era de Remus:

(22:24) Moony: _Hey, Pads, sei que o que você tem que fazer é uma merda, mas seja forte, ok? James fez cupcakes para te esperar e Peter alugou aquela comédia romântica estúpida que você ama para assistirmos depois! Me avisa quando estiver saindo, ok? Te amo._

E, a segunda, era a do seu próximo compromisso:

(22:32): _Terminei meu expediente. Me avise quando estiver aqui para eu sair, certo?_

(22:41) Sirius: _Estou aqui na frente. Range Rover preto, vidros escuros._

Ele não precisou esperar muito até ouvir uma batida no vidro do carona. Esticando-se para abrir a porta, Sirius sorriu levemente para a garota que acabara de sentar ao seu lado.

— Hey, ruiva. — Ele a cumprimentou, aumentando ainda mais o sorriso ao receber um rolar de olhos não impressionado como resposta. — Está bonita hoje.

— Oi. Obrigada. — Ela respondeu, o tom apático indicando seu tédio diante do comentário dele. Ele não podia negar que sua reação era refrescante de uma forma estranha. — Tudo bem, _Black_? Como você está? Devo apertar sua mão agora? Iniciar uma conversa estúpida para fingir que não estou surtando porque, aparentemente, eu vou ser processada?

— Woah, desacelera, ruiva-

— Meu nome é Lily, Black.

— Oh, você vai me chamar pelo sobrenome então? Achei que tínhamos superado isso. — Ele acrescentou, observando-a enrubescer do que provavelmente era raiva.

— _Sirius_. Que seja. — Lily rolou os olhos. — Ok, certo, vamos para o que interessa, _um_ : eu estou com problemas com a sua administração? Porque assim, depois de tudo o que vi e _ouvi_ falar sobre isso, não posso dizer que ficaria feliz ao ter que lidar com eles. _Dois:_ eu _vou_ ou não ser processada? Eu gostaria de ser avisada com antecedência, principalmente porque preciso te matar primeiro e arranjar um habeas corpus para a ocasião. E _três:_ que _merda você estava pensando ao fazer isso?_ Quero dizer, você não _tem apreço pela sua carreira, não?_ — Suas palavras saíram em um jato, rápidas demais para que ele pudesse compreendê-las na mesma velocidade.

Piscando algumas vezes, atordoado diante do vômito de palavras, Sirius balançou a cabeça, sentindo o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro da noite se espalhar por seu rosto.

— Quando eu disse "desacelera, ruiva" eu estava falando sério, sabe? — Uma risada divertida escapou de seus lábios, mas ele se interrompeu ao ver o olhar fulminante brilhar nos olhos verdes da garota. — Ok, certo, respondendo às suas perguntas: — ele ergueu um dedo para iniciar a contagem. — Um: não, você não está com problemas com a minha administração. Pelo menos _não ainda_. Mas nós vamos corrigir esse "ainda" _hoje_. É por isso que estou aqui, na verdade. — Sirius ergueu mais um dedo. — Dois: você _não vai_ ser processada, pois, como disse, estou aqui para resolver tudo. E _três:_ — ele ergueu os três dedos no ar. — Eu estava pensando _muito mais_ na minha carreira do que você poderia imaginar, mas como isso _não é_ da sua conta, vou fazer o favor de ignorar a sua pergunta.

— Você é gay e está no armário. E isso com a entrevista foi a sua tentativa de burlar as regras da sua gestão que provavelmente são uma merda. — O tom de voz de Lily era cadenciado, como se ela tivesse certeza do que estava falando.

Sirius sentiu todo o sangue fugir de seu rosto.

— O que- como você-

Lily rolou os olhos pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez naquela noite.

— Não sei se você lembra que eu disse que tinha duas amigas que eram fãs do The Marauders? Pois então, elas têm essas contas no _Tumblr_ (que, honestamente, é como um buraco negro que suga a alma das pessoas, é _sério)_ e vivem postando coisas sobre... huh, bem, sobre a sua sexualidade. E a do Remus. O que é, hm, bem, huh, _fodido_ , _mas_ faz muito sentido, sabe? — Ela afastou uma mexa teimosa de cabelo para longe do rosto. — Quero dizer, você _querer_ burlar o que a sua Assistente Pessoal falou de forma veemente para o pessoal da produção da rádio, fazendo com que eu retirasse a folha em que ela pedia para cortar a parte da entrevista em que você era bastante _dúbio_ com relação à sua sexualidade... isso simplesmente _não faria o menor sentido,_ a menos que você fosse _um gay ou bi_ preso em um armário e desesperado para sair.

Os olhos verdes da garota ergueram-se até ele, encarando-o sem um pingo de julgamento, quase como se ela pudesse compreender a situação.

Sirius sentiu o peito descompassar ao mesmo tempo em que olhos voltaram a encher de lágrimas e ele agradeceu aos céus por estar usando óculos escuros.

Eles ficaram assim, apenas observando um ao outro pelo que pareceu uma eternidade – mas que provavelmente eram poucos segundos – até que Lily desviou os olhos, parecendo encolher-se em si mesma enquanto encarava as próprias unhas, as quais, Sirius percebeu, estavam extremamente roídas.

— Desculpe. — Ela disse, ainda sem encará-lo. — Quero dizer, isso realmente não é da minha conta e eu não deveria estar falando sobre o que eu não sei, eu só- — Mas Lily balançou a cabeça, interrompendo-se no meio da frase. — Desculpe.

Sentindo-se culpado por vê-la tão desconfortável, Sirius obrigou-se a sair de seu estupor e esticou uma mão em direção à garota, apertando seu ombro com gentileza enquanto esperava que ela voltasse a encará-lo.

Quando Lily o fez, Sirius suspirou ante de puxar os óculos do rosto, sem saber se o sentimento predominante em seu peito era o de vulnerabilidade ou o de medo. Talvez um misto dos dois.

— Tudo bem, Lily. — Ele disse suavemente. — É óbvio que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa falando todas essas coisas assim, eu provavelmente não gostaria, mas- — Ele mordeu os lábios, sentindo seus olhos transbordarem e odiando-se por isso. De forma apressada, Sirius ergueu a mão do ombro de Lily e limpou o rosto, odiando parecer tão fraco em frente à uma pessoa que era praticamente uma estranha para ele. — É a verdade. Tudo o que você disse... _é verdade_.

— Oh. — Embora Lily tivesse parecido certa sobre o que dissera, diante da confirmação de Sirius ela parecia completamente chocada. Isso, porém, não durou muito tempo, pois, ao ver que as lágrimas continuavam a descer pelo rosto de Sirius, ela rapidamente esticou-se para ele e o puxou para um abraço desajeitado devido ao espaço no carro, mas que era reconfortante de uma forma que ele não esperava. — Ei, ei, Sirius. Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? — Ela murmurou para ele, apertando-o mais contra si e acariciando seu cabelo com leveza.

Sirius preferiu não pensar muito sobre o fato de que ele odiava que qualquer pessoa – exceto Remus – tocasse seus cabelos, mas que, naquele momento, o toque de Lily era bom demais para que ele se importasse em afastá-la.

— Sabe o que é engraçado nisso tudo? — Lily perguntou suavemente após alguns minutos em que Sirius apenas chorou no ombro dela e ela o abraçou. — É que essa é a primeira vez nos últimos tempos que eu sou a pessoa que _conforta_ alguém e não aquela que está sendo confortada. — E então ela riu baixinho, voltando a passar a mão pelos cabelos de Sirius, desembaraçando alguns fios com habilidade praticada. — Hoje mesmo, mais cedo, quando eu te mandei aquelas mensagens, sabe? Bem, eu estava desesperada, mas quando eu voltei para casa, _Fr-_ meu melhor amigo me surpreendeu, chegando do nada e me assustando. Ele veio de longe só para puxar as minhas orelhas, acredita?

— O que você fez para ele ter de vir pessoalmente fazer isso? — Sirius finalmente falou, ainda sem se afastar. Sua voz, que normalmente era grossa, estava em um novo nível de rouquidão devido ao choro, soando abafada por estar com a cabeça enterrada no vinco do pescoço da garota. Lily não pareceu se importar.

— Bem, digamos que eu estava sendo um pouco... _fujona?_ Hm, não sei. Eu estive evitando meus amigos por um tempo, porque, você vê, eu tenho um passado um pouco merda, então... bem, aparentemente eu não tenho sido eu mesma por um tempo? E não estava querendo ver? — As últimas frases saíram como perguntas, mas ela prosseguiu, dando de ombros e fazendo com que o movimento reverberasse por Sirius. — Minhas amigas, sabe, essas que são suas fãs? Elas queriam fazer intervenção em mim, sabia?

— Como em _How I Met Your Mother?_ — Sirius finalmente se afastou de Lily, limpando o rosto e evitando encará-la.

— Sim, _exatamente como em How I Met Your Mother_. — Lily riu. — Quero dizer, quem elas pensam que são, honestamente? Mas, enfim, quando elas me disseram isso, eu surtei. E fugi. Porque é isso que eu faço, sabe? Quando as coisas viram merda? Bem, eu fujo. — Sirius finalmente encarou-a, percebendo que ela havia voltado a encarar as próprias unhas como se estivesse envergonhada das próprias palavras. — Mas dessa vez ele não deixou eu fazer isso por muito tempo e, como eu disse, hoje de manhã ele me encurralou e praticamente me obrigou a colocar meus sentimentos para fora. E, Deus, eu realmente _odeio_ fazer esse tipo de coisa, sabe? — Os olhos verdes piscaram rapidamente para ele, divertidos. — Acho que você me entende.

— Oh, perfeitamente. — Sirius bufou, sentindo um dos cantos de sua boca erguerem em diversão.

— Pois é, foi bem ruim... ou bom, não sei. Acho que eu me senti mais aliviada, sabe? Pelo menos um pouco. — Lily meneou a cabeça, suspirando logo em seguida. — O que estou querendo dizer com tudo isso é que, hm — suas bochechas coraram enquanto ela o encarava com firmeza. — Obrigada. Por me contar sobre você. Eu sei que não é fácil _"sair"_ para as pessoas, principalmente para estranhos. E nós nem nos conhecemos há muito tempo, mas você confiou em mim o suficiente para ser honesto comigo, então... obrigada, Sirius. Isso significa muito. — Ela sorriu docemente. — E eu espero de coração que nada do que eu tenha feito possa ter estragado alguma coisa para você. Essa situação em que você se encontra, bem, eu _entendo_. Ficar no armário é uma merda. Sendo famoso, então? Bem, aí é muito mais difícil.

— Você diz isso como se soubesse do que está falando. — Sirius disse, não como um julgamento, apenas afirmando um fato.

Lily assentiu.

— Sim, bem- eu tenho um passado _merda_ , lembra? Então, eu meio que conheci alguém em uma situação parecida. — Ela mordeu os lábios, quase como se estivesse pesando o que iria dizer a seguir. — Era minha _ex_.

— Sua- oh! _Oh?_ — Foi a vez de Sirius parecer chocado. Seus olhos arregalaram enormemente enquanto ele a observava. — Você é-?

— _Bissexual_. Sim. — Lily concordou e então desviou o olhar. — Então, hm, como eu estava dizendo, eu sei que não é fácil, mas vai dar tudo certo. Quero dizer, o mundo hoje em dia é muito mais compreensivo do que era quando vocês iniciaram a banda. Sei que ainda tem muita merda por aí, mas existem vários artistas que saíram do armário e continuam fazendo sucesso, não é? Então porque seria diferente com você?

 _Seria mais fácil se fosse só eu_ , ele quase disse, mas mordeu a língua antes que deixasse escapar.

Ele já havia divulgado mais informação do que planejava para Lily naqueles poucos minutos de conversa.

— É. Sim. Bem, nossa gestão... eles são muito conservadores. E nosso contrato é bastante restrito. Então decidimos esperar até a rescisão e ver o que faremos depois-

— Falta quanto tempo para a rescisão? — Lily o interrompeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha em interesse.

— Um ano e meio. — Sirius disse, um gosto amargo perpassando por sua boca enquanto pensava no assunto.

— _Um ano e meio?_ — Lily ofegou, horrorizada. — Mas isso é tempo demais para aturar essa situação, Sirius!

— Bem, nós já aguentamos vários anos. Um e meio a mais não vai fazer tanta diferença-

— Certo, porque é assim que as coisas funcionam. — Lily rolou os olhos, irônica. — Você realmente quer passar mais um ano tendo que fingir ser uma coisa que você não é?

— Não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha, Lily. — Ele meneou a cabeça. — Não sou artista solo, eu tenho uma banda. Somos quatro caras e dependemos uns dos outros para continuarmos nisso. Eu _odeio_ essa situação, mas eu _amo_ fazer música. Principalmente _fazer música com os meus melhores amigos_. Eu posso aguentar a merda que for para não prejudicá-los.

Lily parecia como se quisesse falar alguma coisa, mas então ela simplesmente assentiu, soltando um longo suspiro.

— Não vou fingir que acho justo, mas é bastante heroico da sua parte. — Ela sorriu para ele. — De qualquer forma, eu aprecio muito esse diálogo emotivo que estamos tendo, mas eu acho que é _emoção demais_ para um único dia da minha vida e eu não estou acostumada com esse tipo de coisa. Sem falar que eu realmente gostaria de saber se eu devo ou não me preocupar com a sua gestão. Principalmente agora que eu sei que eles são uns embustes.

Rindo diante do uso de palavras, Sirius esticou-se até o banco traseiro, puxando uma pasta que havia deixado ali e esticando-a para ela.

— Aqui. Isso é um contrato de não-divulgação. Por causa do meu contrato, eu não posso conseguir um advogado por fora da Riddle Management, mas meu amigo tem um primo que fez para mim, como se fosse para ele. Isso é mais para a sua proteção do que para a minha. No momento em que você assinar, você está proibida de divulgar qualquer coisa sobre o que eu pedi para você fazer na entrevista, a menos que eu já tenha divulgado algo sobre isso antes. Vai evitar muitos problemas caso a Riddle tente algo contra você. O que eles _não vão fazer_ — ele a acalmou, percebendo a súbita agitação de Lily ao ouvir tais palavras — _mas_ , caso façam, eles não vão ter qualquer autoridade sobre você por conta desse contrato, certo?

Lily, que olhava a pasta quase com desconfiança, assentiu para ele.

— Ok. Você quer que eu assine isso agora, ou-?

— Não, você pode levar para algum advogado ler e te explicar se quiser. Eu só vou precisar disso no sábado, então você tem quase uma semana para se inteirar de tudo.

— Certo. — Lily assentiu e então guardou a pasta dentro de sua bolsa antes de voltar a encará-lo. — Era só isso então?

Sirius sorriu para quão direta Lily era. Ele estava começando a adorar aquilo sobre ela.

— Sim, era só. Quando você assinar, me avise, assim nós marcamos para que você me entregue os papéis, sim?

— Ok. Tudo bem. — Ela concordou e então suspirou. — Bem, se era só isso, eu vou indo. Foi estranhamente prazeroso falar com você, Black. — Sorriu, divertida. — Mas eu honestamente espero que esses encontros estranhos parem de acontecer. Vocês dessa banda são todos loucos e sempre me colocam em problemas cada vez que aparecem!

— Você nunca esteve tão certa, querida. — Sirius respondeu, rindo ao vê-la rolar os olhos. — Hey, você quer uma carona? Você está morando nos apartamentos universitários da Durmstrang, né?

— Oh, hm- eu, huh. — Lily mordeu os lábios, as bochechas voltando a corar ao encará-lo. — Lembra que eu disse que estava fugindo? Bem, eu não estou dormindo lá por uns dias.

— Eu devo dizer para o James ter ciúmes dessa informação? — Sirius brincou, puxando o cinto antes de dar partida no carro.

Corando ainda mais, Lily bufou.

— Cale a boca, idiota. James não tem motivo nenhum para ter ciúmes porque nós _não somos_ nada!

— Não é o que os tabloides estão dizendo-

— Bem, os _tabloides_ dizem que você é hétero, então...

— Touché. — Sirius gargalhou. — Certo, senhorita sabe-tudo, diga-me seu endereço secreto para que eu possa te deixar antes que a carruagem se transforme em abóbora e tudo isso.

Rindo da comparação, Lily deu o endereço, recebendo um arquear de sobrancelhas interessado de Sirius quando ele percebeu que a casa estava localizada em Kensington, apenas um dos bairros mais caros de Londres.

 _Passado misterioso_ , Sirius lembrou, imaginando se haveria um dia em que ele descobriria mais sobre a garota ruiva que parecia capaz de cativá-lo rápido demais para seu gosto.

Quando ele finalmente estacionou em frente ao número indicado, Sirius precisou coletar sua expressão para não demonstrar o quanto estava surpreso com a casa chique com que se deparara.

Parecendo compreender o que ele não estava falando, Lily sorriu beatificamente para ele, piscando exageradamente.

— Um dos meus segredos, Black, é que sou uma vampira e, como vivi milhares de anos, juntei riquezas o suficiente para comprar uma casa em Kensington.

— Bem, agora tudo está explicado. — Sirius respondeu sem perder uma batida, recebendo outro sorriso, desta vez um verdadeiro, em resposta.

— Obrigada pela carona. — Ela disse enquanto desafivelava o cinto e então, dando de ombros como se não pudesse se importar, voltou a atirar os braços em volta dele, abraçando-o rapidamente. — E obrigada por... você sabe... _compartilhar_.

— Digo o mesmo. — Sirius murmurou de encontro ao ombro dela, retornando o abraço com força e esmagando-a levemente apenas por diversão. — E obrigado por confiar em mim também. Sobre sua sexualidade e todo o resto. — Ele disse e seu tom soava a honestidade que estava sentindo.

Lily assentiu.

— Acho que estamos quites agora.

— Acho que sim.

— Boa noite, Sirius. — Lily piscou para ele e então abriu a porta, saindo e fechando-a levemente em seguida.

Acenando para ele, Lily apressou-se em direção à entrada, mas, a meio caminho de destrancar a porta, esta foi aberta e, por ela, um garoto que parecia estranhamente familiar a recebeu com um abraço.

Franzindo o cenho, Sirius estreitou os olhos e se aproximou um pouco mais da janela, tentando descobrir de onde o conhecia até que-

— Você _tem que estar_ brincando comigo! — Ele bufou, puxando o celular do bolso e digitando freneticamente.

* * *

 **(00:05) Sirius:** _Você acabou de dar um abraço no Frank Longbottom?_

* * *

Ele voltou a erguer os olhos para a entrada, gemendo ao perceber que ambos haviam entrado.

O celular vibrou em sua mão quando a resposta chegou.

 **(00:07) Lily:** _Não._

 **(00:07) Sirius:** _?_

 **(00:07) Sirius:** _ata_

 **(00:08) Lily:** _Lembra o amigo que me surpreendeu hoje de manhã?_

 **(00:09) Sirius:** _Você está brincando que esse amigo é O Frank Longbottom? O MAIOR ARTISTA DOS ÚLTIMOS ANOS?_

 **(00:10) Lily:** _Sim. Ele mesmo. Boa noite, Sirius._

 **(00:10) Sirius:** _QUE?_

 **(00:11) Lily:** _:)_

* * *

 **[SEDE DO PROFETA DIÁRIO, MANCHESTER | QUARTA-FEIRA – 18 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

James sabia que estava sendo irritante, mas não havia muito o que pudesse fazer sobre isso, exceto _ir embora daquele lugar o mais rápido possível_.

Infelizmente aquilo não estava dentro de suas opções, portanto James se contentara em ser o mais insuportável possível, irritando maquiadores, balançando-se na cadeira, movendo coisas, brincando com canetas e papéis e fazendo batidas aleatórias com os dedos em cada superfície perto de onde estava sentado.

Remus, que fora designado a vir junto dele para Manchester para fazer a entrevista, o observava silenciosamente, embora o vinco em sua testa indicasse sua crescente preocupação com o comportamento de James.

— Certo, cara, que merda você está fazendo? — Remus finalmente falou, erguendo-se e segurando a mão de James que estava prestes a começar mais uma batida de _we can't stop_ da Miley Cirus contra a penteadeira de maquiagem.

— Estou entediado. — James resmungou, sabendo que estava parecendo com uma criança birrenta, embora não pudesse se importar. — Quero ir embora daqui, Remus. Eu _odeio_ essa revista.

— Eu também quero ir embora, juro. Mary está gripada e, embora Sirius esteja cuidando dela, _eu sei_ que ele deve estar reclamando de segundo em segundo enquanto não estamos lá. Peter deve estar indo à loucura com os dois e a casa provavelmente vai estar uma bagunça quando voltarmos. Uma bagunça que _nós_ vamos ter de arrumar. Mas, ainda assim, nós _temos_ de fazer essa entrevista, James. Você _sabe_ disso. — Remus respondeu, seu tom de voz era compassivo e calmo, o mesmo que sempre usava quando tentava acalmar os ataques de histeria de Sirius. Ou os de Peter. Ou os de James.

Bem, eles tinham seus motivos para surtarem vez ou outra, tudo bem?

— Eu sei, Moony, mas é que- — James passou uma mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando o penteado que a cabelereira demorara quase uma hora para fazer (o que era totalmente ridículo, porque os cabelos dele eram perfeitos naturalmente). — São _eles_ que espalham essas notícias ridículas sobre a gente. Eles que disseminam essas merdas sobre o Sirius e escrevem matérias ridículas chamando Peter de "figurante" da banda. São _eles_ que fazem a nossa vida um inferno, Remus. Você, de todas as pessoas, deveria entender isso!

— Eu _entendo_ , James. _Realmente_. — A voz de Remus soava apertada, como se ele estivesse controlando-a para não demonstrar suas reais emoções. — Mas não são só eles. Cada jornal e revista do Reino Unido _e do mundo_ tem sua parcela de culpa. Eu entendo que você tenha raiva do Profeta Diário especificamente, mas eles apenas estão fazendo o que toda revista de fofoca faz-

— Falar merda sobre todo mundo e transformar nossas vidas em inferno. — James completou.

— Na verdade, Sr. Potter, nós fazemos bem mais do que isso. — A voz irritante de Rita Skeeter foi ouvida enquanto ela adentrava o camarim. Seus olhos brilhavam em direção aos dois como se ela fosse um gato diante de uma ninhada de ratinhos indefesos. O ódio que James nutria por ela pareceu reverberar por sua corrente sanguínea. — Você percebe, Sr. Potter, que sem as nossas matérias _de merda_ , muita coisa poderia ter dado errado para o seu amigo Sirius. Ou para _você_ e Gwenog Jones. Ou para o querido Lupin e sua _namorada_ , Mary. Peter... bem, ele não produz nada interessante, exceto um barraco ou outro no Twitter, o que, convenhamos, é totalmente irrelevante em comparação ao prato cheio que vocês oferecem para nós, certo? — Afastando um cacho loiro do rosto, ela sorriu. — De qualquer forma, senhores, vim aqui avisá-los que estamos prontos para começar a entrevista. Sigam-me, sim? — E, dizendo isso, voltou a se afastar pela porta com seus saltos tiquetaqueando contra o linóleo como um cronometro mortal.

Certo.

James precisava parar de usar tantas metáforas dramáticas.

Peter cairia em cima dele se ouvisse seus pensamentos e percebesse o quanto de um _drama queen literal_ ele era por dentro.

Erguendo-se de onde estava sentado, rezando para morrer no meio do caminho e, desta forma, ser impedido de fazer a maldita entrevista (ele não teve essa sorte), James começou a caminhar junto de Remus para a sala onde Rita os esperava, sabendo que as próximas horas seriam _um inferno_ , principalmente agora que a história de Sirius e James estarem compartilhando a mesma _"namorada"_ era de conhecimento geral e a internet estava em polvorosa com a informação.

Às vezes ele realmente odiava aquela vida.

–-

— Certo, garotos, estamos quase acabando. — Rita finalmente disse, depois do que deveria ser a entrevista mais demorada do último milênio (James tinha certeza absoluta que batera um recorde de "rolar olhos" durante aquele tempo), voltando-se com um sorriso maroto em direção a ele, Rita arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou: — Bem, James, temos ouvido bastante sobre seu suposto _affair_ com a apresentadora da _Hogwarts Radio Studio_ , Lily Evans. O que você tem a dizer sobre isso? Ela é _realmente_ a mesma garota com quem você foi fotografado aos beijos há algumas semanas?

E, bem, lá estava a pergunta que ele sabia que ela aguardara todo o dia para fazer. Deus, James _odiava aquela mulher_. Tanto que era quase como se estivesse vendo vermelho.

Sentindo a mão de Remus repousar de forma calmante contra seu ombro, James respirou fundo, educando sua expressão de modo a não parecer tão assassino quanto se sentia.

— Eu realmente não tenho muito a dizer sobre isso. Lily e eu estávamos apenas nos divertindo quando nos beijamos, foi algo totalmente casual e sem compromisso. Não houveram sentimentos envolvidos ou qualquer coisa assim, quero dizer, todo mundo já saiu e beijou alguém um dia, certo? — Ele riu sarcasticamente para a câmera, sabendo que haveriam cinco mil memes daquele momento assim que o vídeo fosse ao ar. — Não entendo porque todo mundo está falando tanto sobre isso. — James odiava cada palavra que saia de sua boca, sabendo que as informações eram verdadeiras, embora o sentimento em seu peito discordasse piamente de cada uma delas.

— Mas vocês foram vistos juntos novamente, fugindo após a invasão das groupies na HRS. E pareciam bem _confortáveis_ um com o outro, correndo de mãos dadas e rindo. — A sobrancelha perfeitamente desenhada de Rita arqueou-se para James. — Não parecia algo _casual_... embora, é claro, você tenha sido visto saindo com a modelo Hestia Jones logo em seguida, o que é um pouco confuso, então...

— O que as pessoas precisam entender é que _existe_ a possibilidade de amizade entre um homem e uma mulher. É ridícula a forma como James ou até mesmo Sirius não podem sequer _respirar_ perto de alguém que já tem dez manchetes dizendo que eles estão namorando e planejando ter cinco filhos. — Remus intrometeu-se, sua postura composta finalmente se desmanchando, deixando óbvio todo o seu descontentamento com a situação. — Lily é uma garota incrível, que fez uma apresentação absolutamente _impecável_ na nossa entrevista. Ela deveria receber reconhecimento pelo trabalho que ela faz e não por se divertir e beijar alguém, assim como Hestia. Enquanto continuarmos disseminando esse pensamento machista de que mulheres só são importantes quando estão envolvidas com um cara, não iremos a lugar algum.

Rita pareceu momentaneamente aturdida com as palavras de Remus. James, por outro lado, tinha um sorriso orgulhoso brilhando em seu rosto enquanto piscava para o _bandmate_.

— Certo... bem, agora que você tocou no assunto da entrevista no _The Aurores Show —_ Rita recomeçou, finalmente parecendo se recompor. — Eu queria saber o que vocês têm a dizer sobre o comentário de Sirius Black sobre não se importar se o seu encontro perfeito não fosse com uma _mulher_. — O sorriso maldoso de Rita voltou a aparecer enquanto ela endireitava os óculos para observá-los com atenção.

— Por que _você_ não comenta o que achou sobre isso? — James a indagou, cortando Remus antes que ele falasse algo de que se arrependeria depois.

— Bem, não sou _eu_ quem tem que falar algo sobre isso, certo? — Ela rolou os olhos para ele, mas James assentiu.

— _Exatamente_. Quem tem que falar algo sobre isso é o Sirius. Não eu ou Remus ou qualquer outra pessoa no mundo inteiro. Apenas _ele_ , porque isso só diz respeito a _ele_ e ninguém mais. — E então ele sorriu beatificamente para comprovar o seu ponto.

Depois disso, Rita pareceu perceber que não conseguiria muito mais deles e encerrou a entrevista, trocando sorriso falsos e abraços desconfortáveis como despedida.

Assim que estavam dentro do carro, após saírem do prédio e serem recebidos por um aglomerado de fãs que os estavam esperando – ele ainda ficava assustado com a facilidade com a qual elas pareciam se materializar do nada em todos os lugares em que eles iam – James soltou um longo suspiro, sendo acompanhado por um bocejo igualmente longo de Remus.

— Longo dia, rapazes? — Hagrid, que estava dirigindo, encarou-os pelo retrovisor, sorrindo levemente ao perceber as expressões cansadas dos garotos.

— Sim. — James gemeu e então acomodou-se de forma a estar com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Remus. — _Odeio_ aquela mulher. _Odeio_ aquela revista. _Odeio_ essa parte da nossa vida.

O olhar de Hagrid mudou para um mais compreensivo e ele piscou para James através do espelho. Remus não falou nada e apenas descansou a própria cabeça sobre a de James e então eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto observavam as ruas de Manchester passarem pelas janelas.

— Hey, Moony. — James murmurou após vários minutos de um silêncio sonolento.

— Hm?

— Você sabia que a Lily é amiga do Frank Longbottom? Não apenas amiga, mas _melhor amiga de infância?_ — Ele perguntou, fazendo com que Remus se afastasse para poder encará-lo fixamente.

— O quê? Lily do _TAS?_ A que você beijou? — As perguntas escorriam rapidamente da boca de Remus. — Frank Longbottom, o cantor mundialmente famoso para o qual fomos no show e que você e Sirius quase morreram do coração ao terem ataques de fanboy?

James assentiu em concordância, identificando-se totalmente com a expressão surpresa de Remus, afinal ele estava certo de que era a mesma que ele tinha quando Sirius contou a novidade para ele.

— O que- como você sabe disso? — Remus indagou, confuso.

— Sirius me mandou o . Eram duas fotos dele e da Lily. Uma de quando eram crianças e outra que parece ter sido tirada pouco tempo atrás. Ele falou algo tipo "o tempo passa, mas o amor continua o mesmo". — James mordeu o lábio, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem antes de prosseguir. — Algumas pessoas shippam os dois.

— Oh, sim? — Os cantos da boca de Remus tremeram ao indagar, mas James o ignorou, assentindo enquanto sentia o rosto esquentar ainda mais.

— Huh... no Tumblr eles tem um ship e tudo. _Franly_. As pessoas escrevem fanfics, fazem fanarts e todas essas coisas esquisitas-

— Oh meu Deus, James! — Os olhos de Remus arregalaram como se ele não pudesse acreditar e então ele começou a gargalhar como se as palavras de James fossem a coisa mais engraçada que ouvira em toda a sua vida.

— Hey! Pare com isso! — James reclamou, mas isso só fez com que Remus risse com mais força. Voltando-se para a frente, sentindo o rosto esquentar ainda mais, ele percebeu que os ombros de Hagrid estavam tremendo e, ao olhar pelo espelho, percebeu que o seu guarda-costas estava mordendo os lábios para _não rir_. — Eu _odeio_ vocês dois. — Bufou, cruzando os braços firmemente contra o peito enquanto tentava ignorar a hiena, vulgo Remus, que estava praticamente deitado no banco ao seu lado, segurando o estômago enquanto lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos.

— Meu Deus, você está _tão na dela._ — Remus finalmente disse com sua voz soando trêmula devido as risadas. — Você foi no _Tumblr_ , pelo amor de Deus!

— Fiquei curioso, Lupin. Não é nada demais!

— Certo, certo. Você fez isso com a Hestia Jones também ou você só faz isso com as garotas por quem você tem crush?

— Você está sendo ridículo! — James rolou os olhos, ignorando o fato de que suas entranhas estavam se contorcendo de vergonha. — Frank não tinha tantas fotos dos dois juntos no Instagram já que ele apagou a maior parte delas para fazer a divulgação do novo CD e do tour e como o Instagram da Lily é privado eu não-

— Oh, Deus, isso não para de melhorar! — O tom de voz de Remus estava recheado de diversão enquanto ele voltava a se atirar no banco. Hagrid, que parecia não estar mais se importando em magoar os sentimentos de James, estava gargalhando a todo pulmão no banco do motorista.

— Fodam-se vocês dois! — James bufou, recebendo mais risadas como resposta.

Ele definitivamente precisava de amigos novos.

* * *

 **[UNIVERSIDADE DE DURMSTRANG | QUINTA-FEIRA – 19 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

 **(18:10) Lily:** _Hey, Mary, você está bem? Não te vi essa semana nas aulas... fiquei preocupada._

 **(18:10) Lily:** _Se você precisar de alguma coisa me avisa, ok? Posso te emprestar minhas anotações ou te enviar por e-mail se quiser._

 **(18:10) Lily:** _Espero que tudo esteja bem, xx_

* * *

Após enviar as mensagens, Lily atirou o celular dentro da bolsa antes de pendurá-la no ombro e se encaminhar para a saída.

Mary não havia comparecido nenhum dia daquela semana para as palestras e, embora agora Lily soubesse que Mary era a suposta namorada de um popstar famoso e que provavelmente estava muito bem assessorada, ainda assim não conseguiu deixar de se preocupar com seu paradeiro, principalmente porque elas não haviam trocado mensagens desde o _TAS_ em que Lily entrevistara os meninos.

Lily não queria que Mary achasse que estava brava porque ela não contara que era namorada de um dos integrantes. Na verdade, Lily conseguia compreender muito bem o sentimento de medo de contar algo assim para alguém levando em conta que seu melhor amigo era Frank e que, toda vez que falava isso para alguém, as pessoas começavam a tratá-la diferente, como se esperassem receber algo em troca.

Envolvida em seus devaneios, Lily deixou-se guiar automaticamente pelos corredores da universidade, respondendo um cumprimento ou outro de pessoas que gritavam coisas como "oh meu deus, você entrevistou o The Marauders" e "eles são tão lindos quanto nas fotos?" e suas variações, embora não perdesse muito tempo conversando, principalmente porque várias pessoas a encaravam com raiva desde que as fotos dela e de James fugindo da HRS haviam sido divulgadas, o que era apenas _estúpido_ , mas Lily não podia negar que ficava assustada ao imaginar ser atacada por alguma fã louca da boyband.

Ela estava quase no meio do jardim quando sentiu alguém puxá-la pelo braço e, ao se virar, deparou-se com Marlene e Alice encarando-a com olhos estreitos e expressões sombrias.

— Oh. Hey. — Lily sorriu estranhamente para elas, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

— Oi, Lily! — Marlene disse e então estendeu a mão em um falso cumprimento, a voz transbordando de ironia ao prosseguir: — Meu nome é Marlene McKinnon e eu não sei se você lembra, mas nós costumávamos dividir um apartamento?

— Oh sim, éramos melhores amigas e tudo. — O tom de voz de Alice era cortante.

Lily gemeu, sentindo um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

— Ok, tudo bem, eu _sei_ que mereço isso e-

— Sim, você merece. — Marlene a interrompeu e então cruzou os braços sobre o peito, a expressão em seu rosto era completamente ilegível.

— E nós _merecemos_ uma boa explicação de tudo o que está acontecendo. — Alice adicionou, uma sobrancelha arqueada para dar ênfase.

— Sim, sim, vocês merecem. Eu... — Lily suspirou e então desviou o olhar das expressões decepcionadas das duas garotas, odiando o fato de que ela era o motivo por trás daquilo. — Depois do TAS eu vou ir lá falar com vocês, tudo bem? Sinto que precisamos conversar.

— _Bastante_. — Alice concordou. — _Você_ tem muito o que dizer, na verdade.

— Ok. — Lily sorriu levemente para elas, achando engraçada a forma como elas pareciam tão prontas para confrontá-la, embora pudesse ver claramente que estavam a avaliando para ver se estava tudo bem. Ela estava prestes a comentar sobre isso quando seu olhar encontrou com o relógio de pulso de Marlene e ela percebeu que precisava se apressar se quisesse chegar a tempo para o trabalho. — Deus, eu preciso mesmo ir agora! Eu entro no ar em poucos minutos, mas nos falamos mais tarde, está bem? — Lily disse, soando o mais honesta que podia, não querendo que elas pensassem que estava fugindo novamente.

Marlene e Alice ficaram em silêncio pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade enquanto trocavam olhares cheios de subentendidos, fazendo com que Lily se remexesse, inquieta, esperando por alguma reação.

Por fim, Marlene quebrou o silêncio, atirando-se para a frente e cortando o espaço entre elas, jogando os braços sobre os ombros de Lily e puxando-a para um abraço.

— Argh, eu _odeio_ ficar brava com você. — Ela bufou, fazendo com que Lily sentisse como se um peso houvesse saído de suas costas. — Isso me cansa, sabe? E eu não quero ter rugas tão cedo. Principalmente agora que eu estou _tão_ perto de conhecer meus ídolos, já que, supostamente, minha melhor amiga está tendo um _affair_ com James Potter.

— Foda-se. — Lily resmungou, recebendo uma risada de Alice em resposta antes dela se juntar ao abraço e apertá-las no que deveria parecer uma interação muito esquisita para qualquer pessoa que passasse perto delas.

— Sentimos sua falta, Evans. — Alice disse. — Saber de você através de mensagens do Frank não é a mesma coisa. É bom ver a sua cara ridícula de vez em quando.

— Senti falta de vocês também. — Lily murmurou, sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas e- não, apenas _não_. Ela não iria chorar no meio do jardim de Durmstrang. Ela já tinha humilhações o suficiente no seu currículo sem adicionar mais isso. — Ok, ok. Eu realmente preciso ir, garotas. Minerva vai me matar se eu chegar atrasada de novo. Frank já fez com que eu me atrasasse ontem e ela só não brigou comigo porque ele usou seu charme sobre ela. O que, honestamente, é ridículo. Eu trabalho lá há quase dois anos e ela quase não sorri para mim, agora é só o Frank piscar perto dela que ela acha tudo lindo. — Ela bufou, revirando os olhos ao lembrar da interação entre sua chefe e seu melhor amigo no dia anterior.

— Bem, você não pode culpá-la, pode? Quero dizer, o Frank é realmente adorável. — Alice disse, dando de ombros logo em seguida como se não houvesse dito nada demais.

Sabendo que não possuía tempo suficiente para aprofundar-se sobre aquele assunto, embora ela certamente fosse perguntar o que Alice quisera dizer sobre Frank mais tarde, Lily despediu-se das garotas com mais uma rodada de abraços e então correu, rezando para que conseguisse chegar a tempo para o TAS.

* * *

 **(18:50) Lily:** _Ela está tão na sua!_

 **(18:51) Frank:** _QUÊ?_ _QUEM_ _?_

* * *

 **[HOGSMEADE PLACE, 713 | QUINTA-FEIRA – 19 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

James observava a revista em sua mão com desprezo.

Ele _sabia_ que não era verdade, da mesma forma que _sabia_ que aquilo aconteceria uma hora ou outra, mas ainda assim, ele se sentia... violado. Era como se todas essas matérias estúpidas houvessem pegado uma das partes mais lindas da vida de James, distorcido e desprezado como se não fosse nada – o que era _exatamente_ o que elas haviam feito, afinal de contas.

E era _doloroso_ pensar que algo tão verdadeiro, algo que significava tanto para ele, pudesse significar tão pouco para as pessoas por trás daquela manchete sensacionalista.

A razão pela qual James hoje fazia parte de uma das maiores boybands do mundo sempre fora muitíssimo clara para todos: a sua amizade inabalável com Sirius, a vontade que ambos tinham de fazer algo grande com o talento que possuíam, o sonho de saírem da cidade estúpida e extremamente preconceituosa onde nasceram e mudar o mundo. A consciência de que, independente de como fosse ou _onde fosse_ , eles sempre estariam juntos e nunca _nada_ poderia mudar esse fato. Entrar no X-Factor juntos e sair de lá _juntos_ (e com mais dois melhores amigos na bagagem) era a prova disso.

E, claro, isso _ainda_ era verdade.

James sabia que nada seria capaz de mudar o que eles sentiam um pelo outro: Sirius era seu irmão, sua família. O melhor amigo que ele tivera por toda a sua vida. James o amava incondicionalmente e daria a vida por ele sem questionar.

Portanto era injusto que algo tão bonito e verdadeiro fosse completamente desvirtuado por um estúpido monte de lixo em forma de revista com uma manchete sensacionalista _ainda mais_ estúpida: "OS MELHORES AMIGOS DO POP E DONOS DO MAIOR BROMANCE DA INTERNET, JAMES POTTER E SIRIUS BLACK, ESTÃO BRIGADOS?". E embaixo uma foto recortada, metade do rosto de James e a outra metade do rosto de Sirius com uma rachadura no meio indicando sua "quebra" na amizade.

— James, cara, ignore isso. — Peter (que o observava atentamente desde o momento em que Remus chegara com o exemplar em questão e James o arrancara de suas mãos) disse, erguendo-se da poltrona onde estivera sentado e caminhando até James para poder alcançá-lo.

James desviou do toque, sentindo-se estremecer. Se de raiva ou de tristeza, ele não poderia dizer.

Percebendo o olhar magoado de Peter, entretanto, James se aproximou e o abraçou fortemente, afastando-se logo em seguida e direcionando-se para a cozinha onde abriu o forno e pegou três dos cupcakes que acabara de assar para colocá-los dentro de um pote.

— Hey, o que você está fazendo? Vai sair? — Remus perguntou, seguindo-o até a cozinha e apoiando-se na bancada para encará-lo.

— Não sei, só... preciso de ar puro, eu acho. — James disse, recebendo um assentimento em resposta.

— Se cuide, sim? — Peter, que também os acompanhara até ali, disse, encarando-o cheio de preocupação.

— Vou sim e, ah, quando Sirius e Mary voltarem, digam a eles que tem biscoitos no forno. — James lembrou de informar, voltando-se para encarar Peter de olhos estreitos. — E, por favor, Peter, não coma todos. Eu já separei os seus e os deixei no pote dentro do armário, sim?

— É por isso que você é o melhor! — Peter sorriu para ele, fazendo o sinal de positivo antes de correr até o armário citado.

Rolando os olhos para a alegria infantil do amigo, James se encaminhou para a saída, pegando seu casaco, carteira e chaves da bancada antes de sair.

Sua mente estava cheia, portanto ele nem pensou muito para onde estava indo quando destrancou o carro, deu partida e tirou-o do estacionamento do prédio. Tudo o que ele sabia é que precisava de ar, precisava tirar um pouco do estresse que parecia habitar seu corpo nos últimos dias.

James se sentia tão esgotado, tão exausto.

De noite, quando se revirava na cama para dormir, ele devaneava com a noite em que dormira com Lily, saudoso sobre quão bem dormira naquele dia e como aquelas boas horas de sono haviam feito com que ele se sentisse milhares de vezes mais disposto no dia seguinte.

James constantemente se perguntava se ele conseguiria dormir bem daquele jeito novamente, ou se aquilo era apenas resultado de dividir a cama com Lily. Ele não sabia responder e, honestamente, tinha medo das respostas que poderia achar.

Ele sabia que as coisas com Lily haviam-no afetado muito mais do que deveriam, mas ele simplesmente _não conseguia_ controlar o fio de seus pensamentos, portanto, embora ele tentasse não parecer tão desesperado, nada poderia apagar todo o tempo que passara stalkeando as redes sociais de Lily – desde seu Twitter que continha vários dos tweets mais engraçados que ele já lera (o humor de Lily era extremamente cativante) até seu Instagram que, por mais que ele quisesse, não parava de ser privado magicamente para que ele pudesse olhar seu _feed_.

Talvez fosse por conta desse fio de pensamento que, quando James finalmente estacionou o carro, após quase uma hora de dirigir sem rumo pelas ruas de Londres, ele se encontrava em um lugar estranhamente familiar (embora certamente não devesse ser).

* * *

 **[APARTAMENTO UNIVERSITÁRIO, 512 | QUINTA-FEIRA – 19 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

— Hey, Doe, obrigada pela carona. — Lily sorriu para Dorcas, entregando o capacete extra para a garota.

— Tudo bem, Lily. Você sabe que não precisa agradecer. — Dorcas rolou os olhos para ela, sorrindo de forma divertida antes de adicionar: — Mas se quiser, você poderia ser meu encontro na festa de formatura da minha irmã esse final de semana. Minha mãe continua me perguntando porque eu não te levo lá em casa e eu gostaria de, pelo menos uma vez na vida, poder esfregar na cara das minhas tias que, embora eu seja lésbica, não estou encalhada.

— Mesmo que, na verdade, você esteja? — Lily riu, sempre divertida ao ouvir as histórias de Dorcas sobre a sua família, principalmente porque, embora Dorcas fosse lésbica, todos continuavam tratando-a igual, até mesmo suas tias mais velhas que insistiam em fazer perguntas sobre namoradinhas e tudo o mais.

— Foda-se, Evans, não precisa jogar a verdade na minha cara! — Dorcas reclamou, batendo levemente em Lily com o capacete. — Isso _dói_.

Lily sorriu ainda mais.

— Desculpe, desculpe! Mas, se você estiver falando sério, eu posso totalmente te acompanhar. Quero dizer, eu sei que sua mãe me ama. E eu sinto saudade de ouvir as histórias vergonhosas da sua infância. — Ela brincou, dando com a língua para Dorcas quando ela tentou acertá-la novamente, mas não conseguiu.

— Agora eu não sei se quero você lá. — Dorcas bufou, mas então sua expressão quebrou em um sorriso e ela piscou. — Não, mas falando sério, seria realmente ótimo se você fosse, Lil'.

— Então pode contar comigo, Doe! — Lily disse e esticou-se para beijá-la rapidamente na bochecha, recebendo uma piscadela em retribuição. — Boa noite!

— Boa! Até amanhã, Lil'. Mande beijo para a Alie e a Marley.

— Mando sim. — Lily acenou em adeus, observando enquanto a garota dava partida na moto e se afastava pela rua.

Soltando um longo suspiro, Lily voltou-se para o conjunto de prédios que lhe era muito familiar, embora, naquele momento, não parecesse muito convidativo: ela sabia que uma longa e cansativa conversa a esperava no momento em que adentrasse, mas, como ela prometera a si mesma, não fugiria mais.

Ou, pelo menos, _tentaria_ não fugir.

Endireitando a postura, Lily se preparou para atravessar a rua, tendo a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada.

Ao espreitar para os lados, tentando perceber se alguém a seguira ou qualquer coisa assim, seu olhar recaiu no grande carro preto de aparência cara estacionado há alguns metros de distância.

Ela não o reconheceu, mas sabia que ele não pertencia a ninguém ali, afinal aquela era uma vila universitária, portanto carros daquele porte não eram muito comuns por ali, exceto no início do semestre letivo ou finais de semana, quando as famílias ricas vinham visitar os filhos e ver se eles continuavam vivos ou se já haviam morrido por conta da faculdade (ou bebidas).

Estreitando os olhos para tentar enxergar algo através dos vidros escuros, Lily soltou um grito nada lisonjeiro quando os faróis piscaram em sua direção.

— Que merda é essa? — Ela resmungou consigo mesma, sabendo que estava sendo estúpida ao se aproximar, mas sem conseguir parar a si mesma, uma estranha sensação de reconhecimento espalhando-se por seu corpo.

Quando ela chegou ao lado do grande conversível, o medo de ser morta, estuprada ou sequestrada finalmente a atingiu, entretanto, antes que ela pudesse correr e se afastar, a janela do motorista foi aberta e, por ela, um rosto muito conhecido apareceu.

— James?

— Hey, Lily. — O garoto sorriu para ela. Seus cabelos ainda estavam meio úmidos (provavelmente recém-saído do banho, o que- bem, ela _não_ iria pensar sobre isso) e, por conta disso, caíam em ondas muito fofas em sua testa. Lily precisou repreender a si mesma por prestar atenção em algo tão estúpido e então se recompôs.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Ela tentou não parecer tão desconfiada, mas não pôde evitar. Várias possibilidades envolvendo ela sendo esmurrada pela gestão da The Marauders espocaram em sua mente, fazendo-a estremecer.

— Bem... — O garoto deu de ombros e mordeu os lábios (movimento que Lily _definitivamente_ não acompanhou com os olhos). — Eu meio que... huh... queria _te ver_?

E, bem, isso não era o que ela estava esperando.

 _Definitivamente_ não era o que ela estava esperando.

 _Deus_.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** e aí, gente, o que acharam?

aos pouquinhos o passado da lily vai se tornando mais claro... e, bem, várias coisas serão explicadas!

não esqueçam de me contar o que estão achando, sim? é sempre incrível vê-los por aqui :)

dúvidas, sugestões, para falar com a autora... estou sempre no twitter wolfistar :)

beijos e até breve (se merlin permitir, amém) :)

* * *

 **MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS LINDOS QUE VOCÊS TÊM MANDADO! Saibam que significa muito para mim, mesmo! Vocês fazem meus dias mais felizes :)**


	7. VI -Nothing good starts in a getaway car

**POPSTAR**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Aquela em que James Potter é integrante de uma boyband, todo mundo na internet jura que wolfstar é real, Peter é o maior barraqueiro do twitter, Marlene e Alice são as maiores fangirls que você respeita e a Lily... bem, a Lily não sabe de nada. Até que o Profeta Diário publique uma foto granulada do novo interesse amoroso de James Potter.

E, aparentemente, é ela.  
[JILY - UA]

* * *

 **NOTAS:** hello, it's me

yaaaaaaaaay, gente, tudo bem? demorei mais alguns séculos para att a fic, mas qual é a surpresa nisso, certo?  
2018 foi um ano bastante conturbado e estressante, então não tive muito tempo/vontade de escrever por alguns meses, mas cá estamos nós e eu estou TÃO feliz por estar de volta, principalmente porque esse capítulo vai dar algumas respostas para vocês

anyway, queria desejar a vocês um ótimo 2019, que esse ano seja incrível (apesar de todas as merdas acontecendo no país) e que vocês consigam realizar sonhos, ter ótimos momentos e que aprendam a amar a si mesmos cada dia mais (isso é o mais importante)

* * *

AVISOS DE GATILHO: este capítulo contém citações à ansiedade, pânico noturno, e uma descrição bastante vívida de um ataque de pânico que começa na frase "ela simplesmente não conseguia respirar" e termina em "você está bem, você está bem, você está bem". Se você não se sentir confortável para ler isso, aperte F3 e jogue essas frases na caixa de pesquisa para saber o que evitar ler, certo?

* * *

yay, boa leitura

* * *

 **VI - Nothing good starts in a getaway car.**

* * *

 **[APARTAMENTO UNIVERSITÁRIO, 512 | QUINTA-FEIRA – 19 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

— Você... queria _me ver?_ — Lily repetiu, sem ter certeza de que estava, de fato, acordada. — Por quê?

James, que tinha as bochechas coradas e uma expressão bastante constrangida, apenas deu de ombros, como se não soubesse o que dizer. Não aceitando aquilo como resposta, Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele até que ele suspirou e disse:

— Eu não sei, ok? Eu só queria. — E deu de ombros mais uma vez como se não houvesse acabado de fazer o chão de Lily tremer ao dizer aquelas palavras tão simplesmente.

E, pelo sangue de Jesus, por que diabos ele a afetava tanto? _Honestamente!_

— Certo... — Ela limpou a garganta, sem saber exatamente o que deveria fazer a seguir, afinal de contas não era como se houvesse um manual sobre como lidar com popstars que havia beijado e que apareciam repentinamente perto de sua casa apenas para _vê-la_.

Eles caíram em um silêncio estranho após a troca de palavras, James ainda dentro do carro e Lily inclinada levemente em direção à sua janela, ambos olhando para qualquer lugar exceto uns aos outros devido ao constrangimento da situação.

Lily estava prestes a dizer que iria entrar e que fora bom revê-lo quando James a interrompeu antes que o fizesse:

— Hey, você quer um cupcake? — Ele perguntou, seus olhos aumentando de tamanho quando pareceu se dar conta do que acabara de falar.

— Eu quero- _quê_? — Lily franziu o cenho, sentindo-se a cada instante mais perdida com toda aquela situação, sem compreender o que aquilo significava. _Cupcakes?_ Quê? Do que diabos ele estava falando?

Mas, de dentro do carro, James esticou uma mão para o assento do carona, puxando de lá um pote com o que deviam ser cupcakes e mostrou-os para Lily, seu rosto ainda mais vermelho do que antes.

— Eu os fiz antes de sair de casa. Sirius diz que eu sou um "cozinheiro de estresse", o que significa que toda vez que estou ansioso ou estressado acabo gastando vários quilos de farinha fazendo doces e coisas assim. Peter ama quando isso acontece. Ele é simplesmente viciado nos meus biscoitos de chocolate. — James disse tudo aquilo em um fôlego só, quase como se não fosse capaz de se controlar. Lily achara muito fofo e precisou de muita força de vontade para não soltar a risada que estava pairando em seus lábios diante do desconforto do garoto. — Então... você quer? Eles não são ruins...

— Potter, você vai descobrir que existem _muitas_ coisas que eu recuso veementemente. Mas doces não são uma delas. — Ela disse, fazendo o garoto relaxar levemente contra o assento quando esticou a mão para pegar um dos bolinhos. — É isso o que você faz, então? — Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha em indagação, fazendo James franzir o cenho sem entender. Ela piscou antes de continuar: — Leva cupcakes para todas as garotas que você beija em _pubs_ por aí.

Um sorriso divertido brotou nos lábios do garoto, fazendo com que a tensão em seu rosto diminuísse consideravelmente.

— Só para aquelas que são ruivas, trabalham em uma rádio e são extremamente sarcásticas. — James disse, fazendo Lily bufar antes de dar uma mordida no bolinho.

E então, ao sentir a doçura e maciez explodir em suas papilas gustativas, foi a vez de ela arregalar os olhos.

— Oh meu Deus, é _você_ quem faz os bolinhos que a Mary leva para a faculdade? — Ela perguntou, levemente surpresa por tal obra de arte ser feita por um popstar, mas então, ao receber sua confirmação como resposta, sorriu para o garoto. — Você está perdendo a oportunidade de ganhar a vida fazendo doces, James Potter.

— Eu acho que ainda prefiro ganhar a vida sendo um popstar famoso. — Ele brincou, mas então seus olhos escureceram, como se houvesse lembrado de algo particularmente ruim. — Mesmo que nem sempre seja a escolha de vida mais saudável...

Lily podia imaginar sobre o que aquilo se tratava, pois era o mesmo olhar que Sirius tinha ao conversar com ela.

— Hey. — Ela o chamou, fazendo com que ele erguesse os olhos em sua direção. — Isso é sobre o que o Profeta Diário publicou?

Parecendo encolher levemente diante do nome, James suspirou e assentiu.

— Eles são uns merdas. — Disse.

Soltando um bufo, Lily concordou.

— Devido às minhas últimas experiências, não posso deixar de concordar. — Ela assentiu, fazendo com que um sorrisinho mínimo aparecesse nos lábios do garoto. Lily contou como uma vitória. — Rita Skeeter é a pior deles. Quero dizer, às vezes existem alguns artigos bem bacanas por lá, mas ela continua ganhando as matérias de capa, o que é um desperdício, afinal existem jornalistas muito melhores nas colunas da revista que são completamente ignorados devido a todo o sensacionalismo das matérias dela.

— Vou ter que acreditar nas suas palavras porque ultimamente eu não consigo passar da capa daquela revista. — James disse e seu tom de voz era tão amargo que, em um impulso, Lily fez a volta no carro, abrindo a porta do carona e sentando ao lado do garoto, onde esticou a mão livre de cupcake e colocou em seu ombro, apertando-o levemente.

— Eu entendo que é uma merda e que você provavelmente já ouviu isso antes, mas é melhor se você ignorar. — Ela suspirou. — Não conheço vocês o suficiente, mas eu tenho certeza de que você e o Sirius são melhores amigos e que toda essa porcaria nos tabloides é uma sabotagem estúpida com motivos maléficos e que, provavelmente, foi causada pela sua gerência.

James ficou pálido diante de suas palavras, o que fez com que Lily rolasse os olhos para sua reação.

— Vamos lá, James. Posso não ser uma popstar famosa, mas eu trabalho em uma rádio, lembra? Eu conheço famosos, conheço a indústria e sei como ela pode ser uma megera quando quer ferrar algumas vidas. Sem falar que, como eu disse anteriormente, minhas melhores amigas são _superfãs_ do _The Marauders_ e elas _sabem_ das coisas. Ou, pelo menos, as teorias delas são bastante pertinentes.

Parecendo relaxar levemente com a explicação, James sorriu ao olhar para a mão de Lily que ainda estava em seu ombro, fazendo com que ela a afastasse rapidamente, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

Divertindo-se com sua reação, James sorriu ainda mais para ela.

— Oh, sim, você _"conhece"_ alguns famosos. Certo. Tipo o seu melhor amigo de infância... _Frank Fucking Longbottom._ — E rolou os olhos para ela com ceticismo.

— Você andou me stalkeando, Potter? — Lily perguntou, os olhos estreitos enquanto percebia o garoto se remexer incomodamente contra o assento.

— _Não_! Nada disso! — James negou com veemência. — Mas eu sigo o Frank e ele postou fotos de vocês quando eram crianças e de agora, então eu fui _obrigado_ a saber. — E deu de ombros numa clara tentativa de parecer despreocupado. Lily não acreditou nem um pouco.

— Oh, sim, é _claro_. — Ela assentiu, divertida. — Então isso quer dizer que você não vagou pelo meu Twitter? Meu Instagram? Oh, Potter, isso é bastante triste. Me sinto ofendida por saber que você nem se deu o trabalho de me pesquisar um _pouquinho_. — E balançou a cabeça, fingindo decepção.

James rolou os olhos para ela.

— Eu posso ter dado uma olhada _por cima_ dos seus tweets.

— Hmmm. — Lily sorriu. — _Por cima_.

— Sim. Tipo até acabar o seu _feed_ ou algo assim. — James sorriu em retorno, piscando para ela. — O seu Instagram, _infelizmente_ , é bloqueado ao público, então não pude olhar _por cima_ também.

Gargalhando, Lily meneou a cabeça para ele, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais.

— Um bom _fanboy_ , huh?

— Bem, acho que, depois de todos esses anos, acabei absorvendo um pouco das minhas fãs. — James assentiu, solene.

— Oh, então eu devo ficar preocupada? Porque suas fãs são realmente _inventivas_ com as teorias e o stalk na internet.

— _Nem me fale_. Teve uma vez que estávamos de férias em Bali e ninguém _deveria_ saber onde estávamos, mas o Sirius postou uma foto de um drink e uma menina no Twitter conseguiu descobrir o hotel onde estávamos por causa do _formato_ do copo e da _cor_ do drink. — James arregalou os olhos e estremeceu. — Eu não sei como elas fazem isso.

— Frank teve que mudar de hotel quatro vezes quando esteve em Barcelona no ano passado. Eu lembro que ele me ligou dizendo que se precisasse fazer aquilo mais uma vez, provavelmente dormiria no carro. — Lily sorriu para a lembrança da ligação que recebera em uma madrugada de quarta-feira, quando Frank estava extremamente chateado e impressionado com a capacidade de suas fãs.

— _Frank..._ — James desviou os olhos dela, encarando suas mãos antes de prosseguir. — Então vocês são mesmo _amigos_ de infância?

— Sim. Nós crescemos juntos em Godric's Hollow. — Ela respondeu, sentindo-se nostálgica. — Eu conheço Frank praticamente desde que nasci. Ele é como um irmão mais velho e toda vez que eu vejo quão longe ele chegou eu quero morrer de tanto orgulho.

— Ele é realmente incrível, não é? Eu e os caras fomos num show dele ano passado e o cara é simplesmente um _gênio_.

— Ele é. — Lily concordou e então voltou-se para encarar o garoto que já a estava observando. — Vocês não são tão ruins também. As músicas que tocamos na rádio aquele dia eram bem legais.

— Oh, obrigada, Evans. É bom saber que você acha que não somos "tão ruins" e que nossas músicas são "legais". — James colocou uma mão no peito, fingindo-se de ofendido.

Lily riu.

— Ah, Potter, eu não posso mentir, posso? Vocês são bons cantores, têm vozes incríveis e que se encaixam, vocês transmitem muita emoção com a voz, mas-

— Mas o estilo pop-chiclete é bastante clichê e feito para vender, certo? — James concluiu, fazendo com que Lily concordasse. O garoto passou uma mão pelos cabelos, num gesto que Lily já o vira repetir algumas vezes. — Eu sei. Nossa gerência era bastante incisiva com o nosso estilo, mas, depois de muita briga, é bom poder dizer que estamos tendo bastante liberdade para a produção do próximo álbum. Talvez você se surpreenda.

— Eu espero que sim. Vocês merecem ter a oportunidade de mostrar todo o talento de vocês.

— Obrigado. — James disse, sincero e então eles estavam em silêncio mais uma vez. Só que, desta vez, era como se o ar em volta deles estivesse cheio de eletricidade estática e, enquanto os olhos de James vagavam pelo rosto de Lily, os olhos dela estavam fixos sobre os lábios dele.

Lembranças das vezes em que se beijaram espocavam pela mente da ruiva como se fossem fogos de artifício e ela podia sentir sua respiração aumentando diante da possibilidade de repetir...

Lily se afastou, ofegante, ao perceber que, de forma inconsciente, acabara se inclinando para o garoto. James, por outro lado, ergueu a mão e começou a estica-la em direção à Lily, até que percebeu o que estava fazendo e recolheu-a, parecendo tão desconcertado quanto a garota.

— Huh- — Ele começou a falar ao mesmo tempo que ela dizia: — _Então_ —

Ambos riram, desconcertados e corados.

— Certo, então, acho que seria bom se falássemos sobre isso — Lily disse e indicou o espaço entre eles.

— Sim. — James concordou e voltou a passar as mãos pelos cabelos, fazendo com que Lily acompanhasse o movimento. — Seja lá o que _isso_ for.

— Eu- — Ela começou a dizer e mordeu os lábios, sem saber exatamente por onde começar. — Não podemos fazer isso, James.

James, que não parecia surpreso com as palavras dela, embora claramente decepcionado, assentiu.

— Eu entendo. Sair com um famoso não é uma coisa muito recomendável e-

— Não. Não é isso. — Lily suspirou e voltou os olhos para a janela, observando a rua vazia dos apartamentos universitários, imaginando o que diabos aconteceria se descobrissem que James Potter estava estacionado ali. — Minhas experiências com popstars não são as melhores, realmente, mas não é por isso que eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. — Ela voltou a encará-lo, fixando seus olhos sobre os castanho-esverdeados dele, sentindo-se levemente sem fôlego com a beleza do garoto. — O problema é que eu tenho um passado _bastante_ complicado, ok? E querendo ou não, isso poderia prejudicar nós dois, sim? E eu realmente não me sinto pronta para qualquer coisa com _qualquer_ pessoa agora. Existem _muitas_ coisas que eu preciso arrumar antes de estar com alguém novamente. E, James — Lily sorriu levemente para ele, os olhos tristes. — Você é incrível e eu realmente me divirto muito passando tempo com você, mas, se nos envolvêssemos _romanticamente_ , seria apenas... fácil demais eu acabar gostando _demais_ de você. E eu não acho que seria justo para qualquer um de nós eu deixar você investir em algo que está fadado a não dar certo porque eu simplesmente _não estou bem_ agora.

James, que a ouvira atentamente sem demonstrar qualquer reação, finalmente sorriu levemente para ela, embora seus olhos continuassem sem qualquer emoção discernível.

— É basicamente um "não é você, sou eu" só que mais elaborado, heim? — Ele brincou e então limpou a garganta, baixando os olhos para suas mãos novamente. — Entendi. Tudo bem.

— Olha, James, me desculpe-

— Lily, não! — Ele arregalou os olhos para ela. — Você não precisa pedir desculpas porque não se sente confortável para estar com alguém-

— Eu _me sinto_ confortável estando com você, James, mas é justamente esse o problema. — Lily bufou para si mesma, percebendo quão confusa estava soando. — O que eu vou te dizer agora não costumo admitir para mais ninguém, ok? Eu costumo sair muito e ficar com muitas pessoas e tudo está muito bem até a manhã seguinte quando eu simplesmente desapareço e esqueço que aconteceu. É só que, quando _você_ era apenas um cara no _pub_ era muito mais fácil para que eu deixasse acontecer, porque, na minha cabeça, nunca mais iria te ver novamente. — James soltou uma risada para a ironia de tudo, fazendo com que ela rolasse os olhos. — Só que, agora, não é mais assim. Eu conheço você, pelo menos um pouco. E eu _gosto_ do que eu conheço de você.

— Então você não quer acabar se apaixonando por mim?

— Eu não posso. E eu não quero que você se apaixone por mim também. — Lily concordou e piscou para o garoto, fazendo-o sorrir.

— Você está citando Um Amor para Recordar para mim, Evans? Oh meu Deus, me diga que você não tem uma doença terminal, porque, honestamente, eu não posso lidar com isso! — Ele dramatizou, colocando ambas as mãos sobre o próprio peito, fazendo-a bufar.

— Não, nada terminal. — _Apenas ansiedade e síndrome do pânico e vários terrores noturnos, mas ainda nada que me levasse a morte_ , ela acrescentou mentalmente.

— Oh, bem, fico mais calmo. — James brincou e então esticou uma mão, colocando-a sobre a de Lily. — Está tudo bem, ok? Obrigado por me explicar. Eu entendi e eu respeito isso.

— Obrigada. — Lily sorriu suavemente, sentindo alguns arrepios percorrerem toda a extensão de seu braço desde onde James a tocava.

— Isso significa que não podemos ser amigos também? — Ele perguntou após mais alguns instantes de silêncio, encarando-a com expectativa.

— Oh, não, Potter. — Lily disse, enfática. — Agora que descobri que é você quem faz esses bolinhos você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo.

O sorriso de James era tão grande que parecia capaz de rasgar seu rosto.

Lily quis beijá-lo.

O que apenas... _não_!

— Bem, você vai ficar feliz em saber, então, que eu costumo fazer muitos bolinhos para os meus amigos. — Ele disse e Lily sorriu, mas então lembrou que ele havia dito que era um "cozinheiro de estresse" e sentiu seu coração descompassar levemente, girando sua mão sob a de James de modo que pudesse apertá-la.

— É tão ruim assim? — Ela perguntou, feliz ao perceber que James entendera ao que ela estava se referindo.

— Me faz questionar com bastante frequência se é isso que eu quero para a minha vida. Se vale a pena. É ruim _a esse_ ponto. — James disse, o tom de voz melancólico fazendo com que Lily lembrasse de Sirius e do modo como ele dissera quase a mesma coisa. Ela nunca odiara tanto uma empresa quanto odiava a Riddle Management naquele momento.

— Eu sinto muito que vocês tenham que passar por tudo isso.

— Bem, faz parte do pacote, sim? — James deu de ombros numa tentativa de parecer desinteressado e falhando miseravelmente.

— Não, James, não faz. Vocês não deveriam ter de passar por tudo isso. — Lily disse, pensando em Frank e como ele tivera sorte de ter uma gerência incrivelmente boa e o tanto que era injusto que _The Marauders_ não tivessem o mesmo. Ela apertou ainda mais a mão do garoto e ele acariciou levemente seus dedos. — Deus, eu _odeio_ essa indústria.

— É o que é, certo? Agora é tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Talvez quando o contrato encerrar nós possamos melhorar tudo isso.

Sabendo que estava agindo de forma estúpida, mas sem conseguir se importar muito, Lily esticou-se para a frente, passando os braços pelo pescoço de James e o abraçando com força. O garoto demorou apenas alguns segundos de surpresa antes de retribuir, apertando-a tão fortemente quanto ela o fazia.

— Sinto muito.

— Eu também. — James disse e então se afastou, encarando-a com os olhos brilhantes. — Obrigado por isso. Você é uma boa _amiga_.

Lily riu diante de suas palavras, pois acabara de lembrar do motivo pelo qual estava indo para os apartamentos em primeiro lugar.

— Oh, será que você pode repetir isso em um vídeo para mim? Talvez me ajude na inquisição de Marlene e Alice que eu terei de enfrentar daqui a pouco.

— Suas amigas? Está tudo bem? — Ele perguntou, o cenho franzido em preocupação.

— Não. Mas eu acho que vai ficar. — Ela disse e então suspirou. — Eu preciso ir, James. As garotas provavelmente estão pensando que eu não vou aparecer e eu realmente não preciso de mais outra briga agora.

Sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas assentindo mesmo assim, James sorriu para Lily.

— Tudo bem, Lily. Foi bom ver você.

— Foi bom ver você também. — Lily respondeu e então abriu a porta do carona, começando a sair do carro só para parar logo em seguida e virar-se para ele. — Oh, já ia esquecendo: Mary está bem? Ela sumiu da faculdade e eu fiquei preocupada.

— Ela está doente. Pegou uma gripe realmente forte, então passa a maior parte do dia dopada e dormindo. Mas acho que semana que vem ela vai estar de volta.

— Certo. Mande meus desejos de melhoras para ela, sim? — Lily pediu e o garoto assentiu.

— Mando sim. E, ah, Lily, aqui. — Ele disse e esticou o pote com os dois cupcakes restantes para a garota que o encarou em confusão. James sorriu. — Não gravei o vídeo para você, mas talvez se você disser que são os cupcakes do _James Potter_ elas possam te perdoar.

Gargalhando, Lily aceitou o pote.

— Oh meu Deus, você é um _anjo_. Obrigada, James! — Dizendo isso, ela saiu do carro, acenando adeus para James que a observou ir até que estivesse fora de vista.

Fechando os olhos, James deixou-se encostar a testa contra o volante, respirando fundo algumas vezes até perceber que, desde o momento em que Lily entrara no carro, o sentimento de ansiedade que o havia corroído por horas havia simplesmente desaparecido.

Sorrindo diante da constatação, James abriu o porta-luvas, pegando seu caderno e uma caneta e, abrindo-o em uma folha em branco, começou a escrever as palavras que surgiam com facilidade absurda em sua mente.

* * *

Assim que Lily pôs os pés dentro do apartamento, foi recebida com dois pares de olhos perscrutadores que a encaravam com surpresa.

Rolando os olhos, largou sua mochila sobre uma poltrona vazia e atirou-se sobre a outra, o pote de cupcakes ainda na mão enquanto cruzava as pernas e encarava as duas garotas que ainda estavam em silêncio.

— Vocês acharam mesmo que eu não viria?

— Lily perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto observava as duas trocarem olhares ilegíveis.

— Você não pode nos culpar, pode? — Marlene disse no que Alice assentiu em concordância.

— Suponho que não, não posso. — Lily suspirou. — De qualquer forma, aqui estou eu e aqui estão vocês, portanto acho que podemos começar logo com isso, certo? — Antes, porém, que qualquer uma das duas começasse a falar, Lily prosseguiu. — Antes de mais nada, queria começar pedindo desculpas. Eu _sei_ que não tenho sido a melhor amiga nos últimos dias e que eu literalmente _fugi_ para não ter que falar com vocês e eu sei que não foi justo e que fiz com que ficassem preocupadas-

— Dizer que estávamos "preocupadas" é um eufemismo, Lily. — Marlene a interrompeu. — Você simplesmente desapareceu e não respondia nossas mensagens com nada além de monossílabos. _Nunca mais_ faça uma coisa dessas, Lily ou eu juro por Deus-

— Entendi, entendi! Tudo bem, Marley, você fez o seu ponto! Não precisa ser violenta. — Lily brincou, sorrindo levemente e sentindo-se aliviada ao receber um sorriso em resposta que, embora fosse pequeno, ainda era um _sorriso_. Talvez ela fosse perdoada, afinal. — Como eu estava dizendo: eu _sei_ que fugi e que não foi legal, mas eu não me arrependo porque eu realmente precisava de espaço para pensar e compreender algumas coisas.

— E você conseguiu? Pensar e _compreender?_ — Alice indagou, encarando-a com expectativa.

— Um pouco, sim. — Lily assentiu e então respirou fundo, imaginando que a melhor forma de começar era ser direta. — Eu sofro de transtorno de ansiedade generalizada há algum tempo e isso me fez ser mais imprudente nos últimos dois anos.

— Oh, Lily... — Alice começou a falar, mas Lily ergueu uma mão, pedindo para que ela esperasse.

— Por favor, me deixem terminar. É difícil o suficiente sem interrupções. — Ela ergueu os olhos para as amigas que assentiram em concordância. — Eu _sei_ que vocês pensam que a culpa disso tudo foi o rompimento com a... com a _Emmeline_ , mas não foi. — Somente falar o nome em voz alta fazia com que ela sentisse o estômago embrulhar, mas Lily se obrigou a continuar, pois sabia que se não falasse naquele momento, talvez nunca mais conseguisse. — É óbvio que me afetou, pois não foi o término mais amigável de todos e é _óbvio_ que eu fiquei muito triste, mas não foi a causa, não a _principal_ e, embora eu aprecie muito a preocupação de vocês, eu não acho que seja justo vocês nutrirem tanto ódio contra ela. — Percebendo as expressões confusas de Alice e Marlene, Lily suspirou. — Ela era _amiga_ de vocês também, meninas. E eu _sei_ que vocês sentem falta dela. Eu sei que _eu_ sinto. E está tudo bem, ok? Quando ela ainda estava por aqui as coisas eram mais fáceis e eu sei que todos sofreram quando ela saiu.

— Mas, Lily, se não foi ela, então o que _foi?_ Porque eu lembro de como foi horrível quando ela saiu e de como você estava e, Lily, foi _horrível._ — Alice a interrompeu novamente, parecendo não conseguir se conter. — Quando você voltou de Godric's Hollow e nos contou que vocês tinham terminado você nem parecia você mesma!

— Era como se você estivesse narrando seu próprio funeral. — Marlene disse em seguida, encarando-a com seus grandes olhos castanhos penetrantes.

Lily fechou os olhos para não ter de encará-la, mas as lembranças _daquele dia_ invadiram sua mente, fazendo-a ofegar, estremecer e começar a suar frio.

— Eu- _Deus_ , isso é _tão_ difícil. — Lily tentou respirar fundo e afastou algumas mechas rebeldes de cabelo que estavam grudadas por conta do suor para longe do rosto antes de prosseguir. — Não foi ela. Eu sei o que parece, mas _não foi_. O término foi apenas um... _complemento?_ — Saiu mais como uma pergunta do que uma resposta e sua respiração se tornou mais ofegante e então ela se ergueu da poltrona onde estivera sentada, suas mãos cerradas em punho enquanto andava de um lado para o outro tentando acalmar os batimentos de seu coração que estavam tremendamente acelerados. — Quando nós terminamos já tinha acontecido, eu já tinha passado por- _Deus_. — Ela parou de andar, sentindo um espasmo violento percorrer seu corpo e seus olhos encherem de lágrimas. — A verdade é que não foi Emmeline. A verdade é que foram- — Mas ela não conseguiu prosseguir, pois, naquele momento sua garganta fechou, as lágrimas em seus olhos não paravam de cair e ela simplesmente _não conseguia_ respirar.

Era um ataque de pânico.

O mundo ao redor dela estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil de distinguir, as formas se misturavam e os sons sumiam, dando espaço apenas para um zumbido violento que parecia vir de seus próprios ossos tremendo dentro de seu corpo. Estava frio como nunca antes, mas ao mesmo tempo havia suor e lágrimas e, oh meu Deus, tanta, _tanta_ dor, porque o que ela não conseguia falar estava encravado em sua garganta e era horrível demais, doloroso demais e Lily- Lily _não conseguia respirar_.

Ela ia morrer.

Ela tinha certeza daquilo.

Por um momento ela quis rir de como havia dito apenas alguns minutos atrás para James que ela não tinha uma doença terminal, pois, ali, enquanto seus pulmões pareciam não querer mais trabalhar, a doença que havia em seu cérebro parecia se espalhar por cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo fazendo-a _tremer e tremer e tremer_ até que tudo o que ela sentia e via e ouvia era a dor da morte.

 _"Você não é boa o suficiente para isso, Lily"_ as vozes preenchiam sua mente como fantasmas de um passado que ainda sangrava. _"Você nos envergonha"_

 _"Você sempre esteve fadada a dar errado"_

Mas então-

Então haviam mãos e toques e vozes que não eram fantasmagóricas e- aquela era Alice? Ou Marlene? Alguém a estava abraçando. E também havia alguém segurando sua mão contra alguma coisa que batia e- oh, era um coração? _Tum, tum, tum_. Sim, sim, era um coração. _Tum, tum, tum_. E ele estava batendo e batendo e batendo e Lily estava acompanhando e acompanhando e acompanhando e então as dores pareciam diminuir e havia alguém sussurrando que tudo iria ficar bem e que era para ela respirar e, oh meu Deus, ela estava _respirando_ novamente.

Seus olhos, embora embaçados, voltaram a perceber seu redor e o zumbido em seu ouvido foi diminuindo até que tudo o que ela ouvia era o som dos soluços de Alice e da voz de Marlene repetindo "você está bem, você está bem, você está bem".

Ela não ia morrer.

Piscando para afastar as lágrimas, Lily percebeu que estava ajoelhada no tapete da sala com duas garotas abraçadas fortemente contra si.

— Oh meu Deus, Lily! — Alice finalmente se afastou, erguendo os olhos cheios de lágrimas e observando seu rosto com atenção como se estivesse procurando por sinais de que tudo estava bem. Lily tentou sorrir, mas não tinha muita certeza de que parecia, de fato, um sorriso. — Você está melhor?

— Sim. — Lily disse e sua voz era rouca e quase inaudível. Ela limpou a garganta na tentativa de afastar o nó que parecia ter se instalado ali. — Sim, eu estou melhor. Obrigada por me ajudarem, eu-

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus, cale a boca! — Marlene, que a estivera observando com olhos largos e vítreos, finalmente deixou escapar, fazendo com que tanto Lily quanto Alice se assustassem. — Você não precisa agradecer por te ajudarmos! Nós somos suas amigas, é nossa _obrigação!_ E- Oh meu Deus, Lily. _Me_ desculpe! — A garota começou a soluçar, lágrimas grossas escorrendo por seu rosto e borrando seu rímel. — Se não fossemos tão estúpidas, se tivéssemos percebido antes do que se tratava- — Marlene meneou a cabeça, claramente brava consigo mesma. — Eu _nunca_ teria falado com você como fiz naquele dia. Sempre pensei que você tivesse ansiedade, mas eu não imaginei que fosse assim. Lily, você não estava _respirando_! E eu fiquei tão assustada, porque eu pensei que- eu pensei que você fosse- — E então mais lágrimas vieram, impedindo-a de falar.

Sem um segundo pensamento, Lily e Alice se jogaram em sua direção, abraçando-a e transformando-se em uma bola de membros e lágrimas.

— Tudo está bem. — Lily murmurou contra os cabelos de Marlene que a agarrava com força. — Tudo está bem. Eu estou bem. Eu estou bem aqui. Eu estou bem.

E, honestamente, ela esperava que fosse verdade.

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde, depois que as três haviam se acalmado o suficiente para decidirem que não seria saudável continuar com aquela discussão naquele momento – não quando Lily não conseguia falar sobre seu passado sem sufocar quase até a morte – Marlene e Alice fizeram-na prometer que _iria_ em um terapeuta e, infelizmente, apesar das diversas desculpas que dera, Lily sabia que era uma causa perdida.

Talvez, ela pensou, talvez ajudasse.

E, do jeito que Lily se sentia: crua, fria e instável, ela imaginou que seria bom falar com alguém que soubesse o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Mesmo que a assustasse fodidamente só de pensar em ser analisada.

Todas as três se encontravam deitadas e abraçadas em um ninho feito de cobertores e travesseiros na sala onde SKAM passava na TV e foi só então que Lily lembrou do pote de biscoitos que acabara caindo ao lado da poltrona em que estivera sentada no momento em que se erguera mais cedo. Levantando-se do meio dos cobertores e recebendo olhares confusos das garotas, Lily pegou o pote e voltou até elas, abrindo-o e inclinando-o em sua direção.

— Isso são cupcakes? — Alice perguntou, empolgada enquanto puxava um bolinho para si.

— Não são apenas cupcakes, Alice. São os _melhores_ cupcakes que você vai provar. — Lily disse e, sorrindo de forma marota, ela adicionou após Marlene pegar o seu do pote: — E vocês sabem por quê?

— Foram feitos por seres mágicos? — Marlene brincou, mas então deu uma mordida no bolinho e gemeu de prazer. — Oh meu Deus, isso aqui é a perfeição em forma de doce.

— É o que eu estava dizendo. — Lily riu. — Foi James Potter quem fez _e_ mandou para vocês.

De todas as reações que esperava, ter cupcake cuspido em seu rosto _não era uma delas_ , especialmente porque era um desperdício sem tamanho. Mas Alice e Marlene estavam gritando e Lily estava começando a se preocupar que talvez _elas_ morressem.

— James Potter? James _Fucking_ Potter? Do _The Marauders?_ — Alice gritou.

— OH MEU DEUS! — Marlene ergueu-se e começou a pular sobre os travesseiros. Até que, por fim, ela parou e estreitou os olhos para Lily. — E como diabos James Potter te deu esses cupcakes, Lily?

— OH MEU DEUS! — Alice gritou, erguendo-se também. — VOCÊS ESTÃO NAMORANDO! — E haviam estrelas em seus olhos.

— NÃO! Não, não, não! — Lily sentiu as orelhas esquentarem e recebeu dois arqueares de sobrancelha incrédulos ao negar. — Nós somos amigos, tudo bem?

— _Amigos_. Que se beijam. Certo. — Marlene bufou em incredulidade, fazendo com que Alice soltasse uma risadinha.

Lily rolou os olhos para elas, mas imaginou que merecia tal comportamento, afinal não fora capaz de explicar o que estava acontecendo entre os dois desde o começo para suas amigas (e evitara _bastante_ o assunto também).

— Certo, sentem aqui. — Lily disse, no que ambas fizeram muito rapidamente, _muito_ dispostas a ouvirem histórias envolvendo um de seus ídolos. — James e eu _somos_ , de fato, amigos. Não vou negar e dizer que não rolou um clima entre nós, porque existem milhares de fotos dos nossos beijos por toda a internet. Mas foi só isso, tudo bem? No primeiro dia nós nos beijamos porque estávamos ambos bêbados e eu _nem_ fazia ideia de quem ele era. Depois-

— TEVE OUTRA VEZ? — Marlene arregalou os olhos.

— EU SABIA! — Alice gritou novamente e, honestamente, Lily queria enfiar um travesseiro em suas bocas para obrigá-las a parar de gritar.

— Shiu! Sim, _houve outra vez_. — Lily suspirou, rolando os olhos para as expressões conhecedoras de suas amigas. — No dia da entrevista, quando as fãs invadiram a HRS nós fugimos juntos e acabamos em um _pub_ lá perto. Começamos a beber e aconteceu de novo. Nós voltamos para cá, pois James disse que os paparazzi provavelmente estariam esperando por ele em seu apartamento, já que eles sabiam onde ele morava. Então nós apenas _dormimos_. E foi isso.

Tanto Alice quanto Marlene estreitaram os olhos para ela, mas Lily apenas deu de ombros, imaginando que não havia muito o que pudesse fazer para fazê-las acreditar.

— Certo... digamos que eu acredito nisso... E os cupcakes? — Marlene disse, inclinando-se para Lily e arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Quando ele te deu isso?

— Hoje. Na verdade, pouco antes de eu entrar no apartamento. Ele estava lá na frente e disse que queria me ver.

— Por quê? — Ambas perguntaram e Lily estremeceu, afinal de contas...

— Eu _não sei_. Ele disse que não sabia também... só apareceu aqui e disse que _queria_ me ver. E foi isso.

— Oh... — Marlene tinha um sorrisinho irritante nos lábios. — Por que é isso que amigos fazem, certo?

— Ah, cale a boca, Marlene! — Lily bufou e jogou um travesseiro em sua direção. — Nós conversamos, tudo bem? Nós somos _apenas_ amigos. É tudo. Eu realmente não me sinto preparada para estar em um relacionamento agora. _Ainda mais_ se for com um popstar com problemas de gestão.

Parecendo entender seus motivos, tanto Alice quanto Marlene pararam de zombá-la, aproximando-se e abraçando-a novamente.

E então-

Então Marlene gritou.

— OH MEU DEUS, JAMES POTTER ME DEU UM CUPCAKE. — E desmaiou novamente, porque aparentemente, aquele era o efeito que James Potter tinha sobre ela.

Lily não podia dizer que era muito diferente com ela, afinal.

* * *

 **[HOGWARTS RADIO STUDIO | SEXTA-FEIRA – 20 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

— MOODY! — Lily gritou assim que adentrou o estúdio do TAS e deparou-se com o seu colega de trabalho e, também, um de seus melhores amigos. — Seu filho da mãe! Nós trocamos inúmeras mensagens e você não disse nada! Por que não me disse que estava vindo?

— Qual seria a graça, Evans? A melhor parte de tudo isso é poder ver essa sua cara feia cheia de surpresa ao me ver aqui. — Moody, que estivera sentado em sua cadeira habitual (a mesma que Lily utilizara nos últimos dias enquanto apresentava o TAS), sorriu para ela e então se ergueu e-

— Oh meu Deus, _Moody_! Você está com a prótese! — Lily disse e então, como parecia muito comum nos últimos dias, sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas diferente de tudo, eram de _alegria_ porque, oh meu Deus, Moody estava caminhando até ela para abraçá-la e Lily estava tão, _tão_ orgulhosa. — Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você! — Ela externou seus pensamentos, recebendo mais um aperto no abraço antes de ele soltá-la e afastar-se para encará-la.

Os olhos dele brilhavam também, mas os dois fingiram que ninguém estava vendo.

— Dra. Pomfrey teria me matado se eu não usasse, não é? E você não iria parar de me encher o saco. Então eu fui meio obrigado a isso, hm? — Seu tom de voz era rabugento, mas a expressão em seus olhos indicava que ele não estava nada bravo.

— Bem, nós queremos o que é o melhor para você, seu velho chato. — Lily retrucou carinhosamente e então ambos se encaminharam para as cadeiras, sentando-se confortavelmente para que pudessem conversar.

— Mais respeito com os mais velhos, criança. — Moody bufou, mas sorriu. — Eu acompanhei o programa enquanto estive fora. Você não foi tão ruim quanto achei que fosse.

— Fico impressionada com sua fé em minhas capacidades. — Lily disse e recebeu um rolar de olhos como resposta.

— Na verdade, Evans, eu estava esperando para poder falar com você sobre as suas capacidades e, já que você está aqui agora, acho que podemos começar antes de eu começar a indagar sobre _certas fotos_ que vi percorrendo a internet. — Oh, Deus, é _claro_ que Moody, de todas as pessoas, saberia sobre aquilo. Afinal de contas, mesmo que ele negasse até a morte e dissesse que era apenas _pesquisa_ para seu trabalho, Moody era um velho fofoqueiro que _amava_ estar por dentro das "novidades" do mundo das celebridades.

Lily gemeu.

— Certo...

— Não pareça tão empolgada, Evans. — Moody rolou os olhos para ela, divertindo-se com sua reação. — Enfim, assuntos importantes primeiro: percebemos que o TAS teve as melhores audiências do ano nos últimos dias e recebemos muitos elogios sobre você e o seu carisma. Conversei com McGonagall e nós dois chegamos à conclusão de que seria muito mais producente se você fosse transferida para o TAS a partir de agora. — O tom de voz de Moody era sério, assim como seu rosto.

Lily sentiu seus olhos aumentarem cem vezes.

— Você não pode estar falando sério! — Foi o que ela conseguiu dizer, porque não podia ser verdade, _podia?_

— Não seja tão estúpida, Evans! — Moody bufou. — Vamos lá, todos sabem que eu pretendo me aposentar daqui a um ano ou pouco mais. Eu preciso de uma sucessora e eu _quero_ que seja _você_. Sem falar que o público _ama_ quando estamos juntos no programa e, apesar de você ser uma insuportável, a voz do povo é a voz de Deus, certo? — Ele estava sorrindo agora, fazendo com que ela sorrisse em resposta e praticamente pulasse em sua direção.

— Você é a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo! Vai ser uma honra trabalhar no TAS com você, Moody.

— Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo, mas-

— Oh, cale a boca, velhote! — Lily resmungou, mas recebeu uma gargalhada em resposta.

Tudo estava bem. Tudo _ficaria_ bem.

* * *

 **(21:30) Frank:** _Lily, eu vou sair com alguns amigos. Você quer vir? Posso passar na HRS para te buscar._

 **(21:31) Lily:** _Desculpe, Frank, mas estou muito ocupada. Você está falando com a mais nova apresentadora OFICIAL do The Aurores Show. Estou assinando contratos e tudo o mais!_

 **(21:31) Frank:** _Você está brincando?_

 **(21:31) Frank:** _OH MEU DEUS, LILY! ISSO É INCRÍVEL!_

 **(21:32) Frank:** _Estou muito orgulhoso de você! Eu sempre soube que você conseguiria! YAY_

 **(21:33) Frank:** _E o Show do Chá da Manhã? Você vai trabalhar nele também?_

 **(21:34) Lily:** _Não :(_

 **(21:34) Lily:** _Como assumir o TAS é muita responsabilidade, vou participar com o Moody das reuniões e tudo o mais, então não vou ter tempo para o SCM. Dorcas vai assumir e ela é incrível! Vai ser um sucesso!_

 **(21:35) Lily:** _Sem falar que embora eu amasse o SCM eu ODIAVA acordar cedo. E EU VOU GANHAR UM AUMENTO!_

 **(21:36) Frank:** _Como se você precisasse de dinheiro, certo *rola os olhos*_

 **(21:36) Lily:** _Cale a boca!_

 **(21:36) Lily:** _E boa festa! Não beba muito! Cuidado com quem você anda e todo aquele blablabla. Oh! Vou dormir no apartamento hoje, então fique livre para levar *amigas* para a casa. SÓ LIMPE DEPOIS!_

 **(21:37) Frank:** _Foda-se! Você sabe que eu não vou levar ninguém e você sabe o porquê!_

 **(21:38) Lily:** _HAHAHAHA Amo você, Frankenstein! Se comporte, sim?_

 **(21:39) Frank:** _Também te amo, Sally! Bom trabalho_

* * *

 **[HOGSMEADE PLACE, 713 | SEXTA-FEIRA – 20 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

— Vocês estão levando casaco? — Mary perguntou enquanto observava os dois garotos se encaminharem em direção à saída.

— Sim, _mãe_. — Peter respondeu com um rolar de olhos, mas sorriu carinhosamente para a garota antes de abrir a porta e sair.

— Amo você, Mary. Não deixe esses dois destruírem o apartamento, certo? — James, que seguia atrás de Peter, disse.

— Amo você também, Jay. Vou tentar o meu melhor para controlar esses dois. — Ela disse e recebeu dois "hey" provindos do quarto. Mary e James rolaram os olhos e então sorriram entre si.

— Tchau. Boa noite. Tome o seu medicamento! — James disse e então ele estava saindo também.

— Como eles _ousam_ dizer que vamos destruir o apartamento? — Sirius, que tinha uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura e o torso molhado indicando que acabara de sair do banho, bufou ao caminhar até a sala.

— Talvez porque vocês já tenham feito estragos antes? — Mary arqueou uma sobrancelha ao perceber Remus, que _também_ estava de toalha, caminhar até estar ao lado de Sirius.

— Nós nunca estragamos _todo o apartamento_. — Remus deu de ombros.

— Não, não. Só o quarto. — Mary riu ao perceber os dois garotos corarem.

— Cale a boca, MacDonald. — Sirius bufou e então caminhou até a cozinha, retornando com um copo com água e dois comprimidos em sua mão. — Vamos lá, tome isso aqui e depois _cama!_

— Oh, Deus, embora vocês realmente sejam _muito_ gostosos e provocativos ao andarem por aí só de toalha e com os músculos de fora, eu não acho que estou bem o suficiente para um _threesome_ hoje, garotos. Embora eu tenha certeza de que possa _assisti-los_ , então... — Mary disse, fazendo com que Sirius gargalhasse e Remus corasse ainda mais.

— Cale a boca, MacDonald. — Remus resmungou, mas se aproximou de onde ela estava, esticando as mãos para tocar sua testa e avaliar sua temperatura. — Você está quente.

— Obrigada, Remie. Você também.

— Uma boa observação, Mary. — Sirius esticou a mão para que pudessem fazer _high five_ e então ambos estavam gargalhando enquanto Remus apenas rolava os olhos.

— Vamos lá, vocês dois. É tarde e a Mary precisa dormir para melhorar. — Remus disse e a ajudou a levantar, segurando-a pela cintura e caminhando junto dela até o quarto (o que era totalmente desnecessário, mas, bem, ela não iria reclamar, certo? Ainda mais quando o garoto estava sem camisa _e_ molhado).

Quando ela estava, por fim, na cama, Sirius e Remus beijaram sua testa e desejaram-na boa noite e Mary precisou morder a língua para não acabar dizendo o tanto que pareciam pais preocupados.

Esticando-se em direção ao abajur, Mary notou seu celular vibrar e, ao pegá-lo, sentiu um aperto no peito ao perceber que era mais uma mensagem de Lily.

Ela se sentia péssima por está-la ignorando, mas a verdade era que Mary se sentia culpada demais por ter mentido – ou melhor, _ocultado a verdade_ — sobre o _The Marauders_ para Lily. E se sentia ainda pior diante da possibilidade de ter de continuar mentindo para a garota sobre seu envolvimento com os garotos, afinal, apesar de tão pouco tempo, Mary já gostava muito de Lily e se havia algo que ela odiava mais do que a Riddle Management, isso era mentir para seus amigos.

Soltando um longo suspiro, Mary deixou o celular sobre a mesinha sem abrir a mensagem, apagou a luz e deitou-se contra os travesseiros, imaginando se a culpa a deixaria dormir, afinal.

Bem, se não deixasse, pelo menos os medicamentos a ajudariam com isso.

* * *

— Hey. — Remus sussurrou no quarto semiescuro, chamando a atenção de Sirius que, embora estivesse com olhos fechados, ainda não estava dormindo.

— Hey. — Sirius respondeu, porém, sem abrir os olhos.

— Você tem estado quieto nos últimos dias. — Remus disse e esticou uma mão para afastar os cabelos de Sirius que caíam em seu rosto. — Isso é por causa do Profeta Diário? Ou tem algo mais?

Durante longos segundos, tudo ficou em silêncio e Remus imaginou que, talvez, Sirius não respondesse.

E tudo bem.

Ele estava acostumado o suficiente com os humores do garoto para saber que, assim que estivesse pronto, ele falaria.

— Também. — Sirius disse, por fim, soltando um longo suspiro de frustração e se aproximando um pouco mais de Remus. — É um pouco de tudo na verdade. São os contratos de James. Os DOIS contratos dele, como se um só não fosse ruim o suficiente. É o fato de que ficam inventando mentiras sobre o Peter, tratando-o como se ele não fosse importante e ignorando completamente o fato de que ele é uma pessoa incrível. É o fato de que eu sou punido por dizer uma verdade que nem deveria doer e que, por conta disso, agora preciso agir como se estivesse roubando a namorada do meu _melhor amigo_. — Sirius bufou e então colocou sua mão sobre a de Remus que ainda estava em seu rosto. — E porque, mesmo que a maioria dos fãs desconfiem e _apoiem_ , mesmo com todas as teorias e tweets, mesmo assim... ainda temos que mentir. E então tem a Mary que fica no fogo cruzado e tem que aguentar tanta merda por causa disso.

Remus, que escutava tudo com o peito apertado, fechou o espaço entre eles e o apertou em um abraço, acariciando os longos cabelos de Sirius enquanto o sentia estremecer contra si.

Ele odiava que Sirius quase nunca chorasse por pensar que pareceria fraco, o que apenas fazia com que o garoto sofresse ainda mais ao tentar esconder tanta emoção.

E Remus odiava ainda mais que houvessem _motivos_ para Sirius chorar.

— Eu odeio tudo isso também, Pads. — Remus murmurou contra seus cabelos, sentindo as respirações entrecortadas de Sirius contra o seu peito.

— É como se nunca ganhássemos. É como se, toda vez que fizéssemos uma jogada, percebêssemos que eles estão duas à frente. Eu fico imaginando se falta muito para o xeque mate.

Sem saber o que responder, afinal o que Sirius havia dito era exatamente o que ele pensava, Remus apenas se afastou o suficiente para poder segurar o rosto dele entre suas mãos e inclinar-se até que estivesse com sua testa junto da dele.

— Mesmo que tudo acabe, mesmo assim... eu estou aqui, ok? — Remus murmurou, fitando os olhos cinzentos que tanto adorava e que pareciam adorá-lo de volta.

— Eu sei. É o que me mantém são. — Sirius respondeu e sorriu levemente. — Eu amo você.

— Eu também te amo. — Remus disse e então, com a facilidade praticada de duas pessoas que se conheciam há anos, que estavam _juntas_ há anos, eles uniram seus lábios, beijando-se e, como todas as vezes anteriores, _sempre_ parecia melhor.

* * *

 **[THREE BROOMSTICKS | SÁBADO – 21 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

Havia música e haviam corpos dançando e havia muito álcool também e, ainda assim, James estava entediado.

— Oh meu Deus, eu quero ir embora, Pete! — James resmungou pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez nas últimas horas.

— Prongs, você está sendo idiota. — Peter respondeu, também pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez e rolou os olhos para James. — Você ainda nem está bêbado, cara! Vamos lá, vamos no bar!

— Eu não quero beber mais. — James gemeu, mas acompanhou o amigo mesmo assim, sabendo que Peter estava bêbado demais para conseguir caminhar sem acabar se estatelando no chão.

— OI! — Peter praticamente berrou para o barman, fazendo com que o homem quase virasse o drink que estava servindo e lançasse um olhar levemente irritado em sua direção. Isto é, até que ele pareceu reconhecer Peter (afinal ele ia lá pelo menos uma vez por semana quando estava em Londres) e sua expressão suavizou.

— Me desculpe, cara, ele está bêbado. — James disse para o homem que apenas balançou a cabeça em diversão. — Você pode me ver duas garrafas d'água?

— Não seja tolo, James. Ninguém quer água. Ninguém _gosta de água_. As pessoas querem beber, Potter. Porque as pessoas só são felizes quando bebem. — Peter disse tudo muito rápido e muito enrolado e James só queria abraça-lo e fazê-lo dormir, porque uma pessoa que era tão boa quanto Peter não deveria dizer que só é feliz quando bebe.

— Todos amam água, Peter. É vital, lembra?

— Álcool também, James.

Rindo, James apenas agradeceu o barman que depositara as duas garrafas logo à sua frente e então obrigou Peter a tomar uma inteira.

O Three Broomsticks não estava tão cheio, apesar de ser uma madrugada de sábado. Aparentemente havia um evento não muito longe dali, o que havia feito com que não houvessem tantas pessoas no _pub_ , embora, é claro, ainda estivesse cheio.

James gostava dali porque o lugar lhe trazia boas recordações (se beijar Lily pela primeira vez era uma delas, então ninguém precisava saber, certo?) e geralmente as pessoas, apesar de o reconhecerem, o respeitavam o suficiente para deixá-lo em paz.

Ele estava rindo enquanto terminava de dar a segunda garrafa de água para Peter – _vitória, irmãos! –_ quando uma voz que era _muito conhecida_ soou bem atrás de onde ele estava.

— Hey, cara, uma dose de tequila, por favor. — A voz pediu e, sem conseguir se controlar, James voltou-se em sua direção apenas para dar de cara com-

— OH MEU DEUS, JAMES, É O FRANK LONGBOTTOM! — Peter praticamente se jogou sobre o ombro de James, apoiando-se levemente enquanto apontava para o homem de forma _nada_ discreta.

James quis morrer.

— Eu quero morrer. — Ele externou seus pensamentos, recebendo um sorriso conhecido de Frank.

— Ora, ora, se não são dois quartos da maior boyband da atualidade? — O garoto se aproximou, mais baixo que James, cabelos e olhos escuros e um sorriso _muito_ conhecedor. — James Potter e Peter Pettigrew. É bom ver vocês, caras!

— É incrível te ver também, Frank Longbottom! — Peter disse e então, afastando-se bamboleante de James, atirou-se sobre o outro garoto, praticamente esmagando-o em um abraço.

James _realmente_ queria ser enterrado naquele momento.

— Me desculpe por isso, ele está _muito_ bêbado. — James murmurou ao puxar Peter para o seu lado novamente, recebendo um beijo molhado em sua bochecha ao fazê-lo.

Peter era um bêbado _muito_ carinhoso. James estaria rindo disso se Frank Longbottom, apenas o seu maior ídolo da atualidade e, também, o melhor amigo de _infância_ da sua atual crush não estivesse bem na sua frente, encarando-o de um jeito _muito_ divertido.

— Tudo bem, cara. Todos nós fazemos coisas estúpidas quando estamos bêbados, certo? — Frank comentou de forma sugestiva.

— Nem me fala cara. — James suspirou quando percebeu que, em seu descuido, Peter havia conseguido um novo drink com o barman. — Oh meu Deus, Peter, pare com isso!

— Não! Você precisa beber, James! Você não é divertido quando não está bêbado! Beba! — E então Peter estava praticamente jogando o copo contra a boca de James, virando metade do drink na camisa de James e a outra metade em sua boca. — Yay! — Peter bateu palmas, alegre como uma criança em dia de Natal.

— Eu te odeio. — James disse para Peter, embora um sorriso estivesse teimosamente escapando de seus lábios ao receber mais alguns beijos de seu amigo bêbado. — Ugh, chega!

— Você _me ama!_ — Peter apontou diretamente para o rosto de James e então voltou-se para Frank que observava aquilo como se fosse a melhor coisa desde a invenção da Netflix. — Ele _me_ ama, Frank Longbottom! — E, dizendo aquilo, desembaraçou-se de James e se jogou na multidão.

James apenas suspirou. Ele conhecia uma batalha perdida quando via uma.

— Ele parece feliz, heim? — Frank disse, rindo enquanto observava Peter dançar com duas garotas.

— Segundo ele, apenas bêbados são felizes. — James deu de ombros e então se recostou contra o balcão, sentindo-se _muito_ esquisito por estar tão perto de Frank LONGBOTTOM.

— Então... — Frank começou a dizer, fazendo com que James se voltasse para encará-lo novamente. — Nós vamos fingir que você nunca beijou minha melhor amiga ou podemos falar sobre isso?

Oh. Meu. Deus.

James _definitivamente_ teria seus pedidos atendidos e _não sobreviveria_ àquela noite.

— Huh- bem, eu- _não sei?_ — James arregalou os olhos, encarando o garoto e imaginando se aquelas cenas de Frank lutando boxe em um de seus clipes estavam lá porque ele realmente lutava ou se era apenas encenação. Ele realmente esperava que fosse a última. — Quero dizer, se você quiser falar sobre isso por mim tudo bem? — _Não queira falar sobre isso, não queira falar sobre isso, não queira-_

— Ótimo, então vamos falar sobre isso. — Frank se apoiou sobre o balcão do bar e fez sinal para que o barman trouxesse mais duas cervejas. O garoto deu um dos copos para James que, dada a situação, bebeu metade do líquido em um gole.

— Certo. Vamos falar sobre isso. — James concordou, rezando para que o álcool subisse para sua cabeça rapidamente.

— Quais são suas intenções com a Lily, Potter? — Frank perguntou sem rodeios.

— As melhores. — James respondeu e logo se arrependeu ao ver a sobrancelha arqueada do garoto. — Quero dizer, eu e ela não temos nada! Nós somos apenas amigos-

— Amigos? Que se beijam? Eu não sabia que amigos faziam isso. — O outro disse com o sorrisinho irônico transparecendo em seus lábios.

Uma parte estúpida de James ficou feliz pela confirmação de que para Frank amigos não se beijavam, pois aquilo significava que ele e Lily não faziam isso.

A outra parte dele estava apenas rezando para conseguir sobreviver até o final do interrogatório.

— Uh, bem, na verdade nós não tínhamos conversado nada até ontem, então... — Ele deu de ombros, tentando parecer desinteressado, embora a verdade é que estava suando frio. Onde diabos estava Peter-bêbado quando ele precisava?

— Oh, sim, ela me disse. — Frank assentiu, parecendo achar divertido o comportamento de James.

— Ela... disse? — James não sabia como se sentir sobre aquilo, mas imaginou que, como Frank era amigo de infância de Lily, eles deviam compartilhar tudo.

— Sim. E, na verdade, suas reações foram bem parecidas ao me contar. — Frank meneou a cabeça e então voltou-se para ele, sério. — Só vou dizer uma vez, Potter, portanto preste atenção, sim? Se você quebrar o coração da Lily ou fizer qualquer coisa de errado para ela, eu juro por Deus que eu acabo com você. — Seus olhos brilhavam com perigo e James não duvidou nem por um segundo de que Frank falava sério.

— Eu prometo que não vou magoá-la. — James disse de forma solene, sabendo que ele precisava ter a confiança de Frank se pretendesse ficar por perto da garota por mais tempo.

E ele pretendia.

Frank encarou-o por mais alguns instantes, parecendo avaliar sua alma através de seus olhos. E então, ele sorriu.

— Isso é ótimo, cara. Vamos beber! — Dizendo isso, chamou o barman novamente e pediu mais uma rodada de cerveja.

E, bem, quem era James para negar bebidas com o seu _ídolo_ , certo?

* * *

— OH MEU DEUS! — O grito ensurdecedor fez com que James se arrepiasse e gemesse devido a dor que pareceu atravessar sua cabeça.

— Quê? O _quê?_ — Ele resmungou contra o travesseiro que estava diretamente contra o seu rosto.

— Oh meu Deus, esse é o Frank Longbottom? O QUE DIABOS FRANK LONGBOTTOM ESTÁ FAZENDO NO SOFÁ DA NOSSA SALA? — Mary indagou, fazendo com que ele finalmente abrisse os olhos e percebesse que já era dia e que ele estava, na verdade, deitado no sofá da sala e, ao seu lado, deitado sobre o tapete fofo que Sirius decidira gastar milhares de libras para ter, Frank Longbottom se encontrava acordando.

— Minha cabeça está me matando. — Frank gemeu e estremeceu ao sentar-se lentamente contra o sofá e erguer os olhos para Mary. — Hey.

Mary, que estava pálida, arregalou ainda mais os olhos e simplesmente ficou lá, a boca aberta enquanto encarava Frank como se não pudesse acreditar.

James gostaria de ter forças o suficiente para tirar fotos de sua reação, mas, infelizmente, ele não estava conseguindo sequer mover seus braços.

— Relaxa, Mary. — Peter, que saia da cozinha com duas canecas na mão e que parecia injustamente _sem ressaca_ (o que era uma merda, porque ele fora o que _mais_ bebera entre os três na noite anterior), caminhou até onde os dois garotos se encontravam e esticou-as para eles. — Bebam, é café.

— Graças a Deus. — Frank murmurou enquanto pegava sua caneca e bebia o líquido avidamente. — Obrigada, Peter, você é um anjo.

James, que finalmente conseguira sentar-se contra as almofadas e pegar a caneca, sorriu fracamente para Peter, sentindo como se todos os seus músculos faciais protestassem devido ao movimento. Ele tomou o café e agradeceu aos deuses ao sentir o líquido descer por sua traqueia fazendo com que parecesse um pouco mais vivo.

— Hey, gente- esse é o _Frank_ _Longbottom_? — Sirius, que estava vindo de seu quarto usando uma camiseta rasgada e calças de moletom (e ainda assim parecendo injustamente um maldito modelo), parou em seus trilhos e arregalou os olhos ao perceber o cantor sentado no tapete da sala.

— Hey, Sirius! — Frank, que parecia muito melhor do que minutos atrás, sorriu largamente para o garoto. — Bom dia!

Agindo exatamente como Mary, Sirius ficou apenas lá, boquiaberto e encarando.

James começou a rir e Frank o encarou com estranheza.

— Eles estão bem?

— Eles são seus fãs, cara. Desculpe por isso. — James comentou e ouviu uma risada provinda do corredor. Ao erguer os olhos, Remus apareceu, parecendo divertido demais com toda a situação.

— _Eles_ são fãs do Frank? E você, James? Eu lembro perfeitamente de ver algumas lágrimas quando fomos no show do Frank ano passado e-

— Cale a boca, Lupin! — James conseguiu reunir forças para jogar uma almofada em sua direção, fazendo-o bufar.

— Owun, isso é fofo, Potter. — Frank brincou, recebendo um dedo do meio como resposta.

Sirius, que parecia muito mais composto, sorriu para Remus com gratidão.

— Hey, Remus! — Frank cumprimentou-o também, muito simpático.

— Hey, Frank!

— Ok, tudo bem. Tudo está _muito bem_. Mas o que _diabos_ está acontecendo? Não que eu não esteja feliz de ter o meu ídolo deitado no chão da sala, mas- que diabos? — Mary recuperou a voz e indagou, olhando de Peter para James e depois para Frank.

— Nos encontramos no _pub_. — James disse.

— E então nós bebemos juntos. — Peter complementou.

— E eu não lembro muito mais depois disso. — Frank concluiu.

Mary, Remus e Sirius apenas os encararam por alguns instantes, até que, por fim, começaram a rir.

— Certo. Eu vou fazer o café e, vocês três, por favor, tomem um banho. — Remus disse com as duas mãos na cintura e uma postura muito paternal antes de ir para a cozinha.

* * *

Eram quase três da tarde quando aconteceu.

Frank, que tomara um banho e estava vestindo as roupas de Peter, acabara ficando o resto da manhã por lá e então para o almoço e, quando eles perceberam, estavam em uma competição acirrada de FIFA. O cara era legal, divertido e muito fácil de se gostar. Assim que a surpresa passou, tanto Sirius quanto Mary passaram muito tempo conversando com Frank e James poderia apostar um rim no fato de que Remus estivera com muito ciúmes do cara até que ele percebeu que, de três palavras que ele falava, pelo menos quatro eram sobre uma tal de Alice (que James assumiu ser uma das amigas de Lily).

Estava sendo um dia bom.

Na verdade, tranquilo como há muito tempo eles não tinham.

Ao olhar para o lado e ver seus amigos se divertindo juntos, James sentiu seu peito encher de calor.

Mary estava deitada no colo de Sirius enquanto este trançava seus cabelos. Do outro lado, Remus e Frank conversavam animadamente sobre percussão enquanto Peter estava jogado sobre o tapete, o celular com volume alto o suficiente para que James soubesse que ele estava ouvindo rádio.

Tudo estava bem.

Até que-

— Hey, James, a garota que roubou sua namorada vai dar uma entrevista agora! — Peter disse, atraindo a atenção de todos para si. — Vamos ver o que ela tem para dizer.

— Oh, é a Vance? — Sirius rapidamente empertigou-se, parando de fazer as tranças no cabelo de Mary. — Ela vai falar sobre a saída dela?

— Isso vai ser bom! — Remus concordou com entusiasmo.

Todos pareciam muito interessados na situação – até mesmo James, que queria ouvir o ponto de vista de alguém da indústria que conseguira se livrar das correntes de sua gerência e fora capaz de assumir sua sexualidade.

Todos estavam interessados, exceto, aparentemente, por Frank.

James notou que ele estava muito quieto. Seus olhos estavam estreitos e ele não parecia muito empolgado para ouvi-la. Franzindo o cenho, James estava prestes a perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas então Peter aumentou o volume e a voz de Emmeline foi ouvida.

—... _foi bastante difícil chegar a essa decisão, mas valeu a pena_. — A garota dizia.

— _Você acha que estar namorando com Gwen influenciou sua decisão? —_ O entrevistador perguntou, interessado.

— _Sim. Quero dizer, eu decidi "sair do armário" por mim e não por ela, mas ter uma pessoa para segurar a minha mão quando as coisas se tornam mais difíceis, bem, isso definitivamente foi uma das coisas que mais ajudou a manter minha determinação._

— _O relacionamento de vocês parece bastante estável. Você diria que vocês são algo que vai durar?_

 _— Eu acho que todos nós entramos em relacionamentos esperando que durem, não é? Mas sim, sim. Gwen e eu somos algo que vai durar. Nós somos mais fortes juntas. Ela me faz mais forte._

 _— Oh, isso foi uma citação da música 'Strong' do The Marauders ou foi impressão minha? —_ O entrevistador parecia muito divertido com o rumo da conversa e James, por outro lado, rolou os olhos, pois sabia exatamente para onde aquilo estava indo.

Emmeline riu antes de responder.

— _Oh, não foi intencional, mas acabei citando, sim? Honestamente, essa é uma das músicas que mais gosto deles._

— _Você não nutriu nenhum mal pensamento sobre eles? Principalmente porque Gwen namorou James Potter?_

— _Eu não diria isso. Não conheço ele ou qualquer um dos outros o suficiente para poder julgar. Nós não tivemos oportunidade de nos encontrar nos últimos anos, apesar de trabalharmos no mesmo ramo. E, pelo que Gwen me contou, ele era um cara legal e o término foi ok. Eles não estão mais juntos agora, certo? Não tem por que ficar criando birra onde não existe nada._

— _É uma atitude bastante madura. —_ O entrevistador concordou. — _Mas, ainda sobre o The Marauders, você ouviu falar sobre a briga entre Black e Potter?_

Tanto James quanto Sirius franziram o cenho, desgostosos com o comentário do entrevistador. Era extremamente cansativo ter sua amizade questionada basicamente todos os dias pela imprensa, desde a publicação do Profeta Diário.

— _Oh? Sério? Eles pareciam ser tão bons amigos!_

 _— Aparentemente eles saíram com a mesma garota._

 _— Oh..._

 _— Sim. E James parece estar realmente se inspirando em Sirius ao decidir ser tão mulherengo quanto ele. No último mês ele foi fotografado com duas modelos e, em duas ocasiões foi fotografado junto de uma ruiva, também apresentadora de rádio. Numa das fotos eles estão se beijando-_

 _— Apresentadora ruiva? Você está falando da Lily? Lily Evans? —_ A voz de Emmeline subiu alguns oitavos e James franziu o cenho, voltando seus olhos para Frank a fim de indagar se ela por acaso os conhecia, mas, ao olhar para o garoto, deparou-se com a sua expressão enfurecida e seu rosto extremamente pálido.

— _Sim, sim! Você a conhece? Você falou como se a conhecesse e não lembro de ela ter te entrevistado..._

 _— Ah, huh. Lily e eu, nós- ah, bem, nós somos da mesma cidade. Godric's Hollow. Crescemos praticamente juntas, afinal a cidade é pequena-_

 _— Então você deve conhecer Frank Longbottom também, já eles são melhores amigos de infância?_

 _— Sim, sim. Frank estava sempre por perto também. —_ Emmeline parecia totalmente desconfortável agora, mas o entrevistador não parecia se importar muito com aquilo.

— _Oh, isso é uma revelação e tanto! Nenhum de vocês dois mencionou essa amizade em todos os anos de carreira._

 _— Nós acabamos nos distanciando depois de um tempo. Com o tour e tudo o mais. Acabamos perdendo o contato. Foi isso._

 _— E quanto à Lily? Vocês também perderam o contato?_

Houve um ofego, Emmeline limpou a garganta algumas vezes e estava claro como o dia que havia algo em tudo aquilo que ela não queria falar.

— _Sim. Nós perdemos o contato._

— _Oh, bem, mas voltando ao tópico anterior de conversa, James Potter e Lily foram fotografados se beijando há algumas semanas. Isso foi antes de ele ser visto com as modelos, na verdade. Ninguém sabia que era ela até que The Marauders participou do programa de rádio que ela estava apresentando. Fãs invadiram o local e eles acabaram fugindo juntos, no que foram fotografados novamente, fazendo com que os fãs ligassem a foto do beijo com as deles fugindo dos paparazzi. O que você acha dos dois como um casal?_

 _— Bem, se o Potter está saindo com- você disse duas modelos, certo? Se ele está saindo com outras duas, eu não entendo o que diabos ele está fazendo com a Lily também. —_ O tom de voz de Emmeline era seco. Muito menos simpático do que o início da entrevista. James encolheu-se inconscientemente.

— _Uma opinião bastante forte, hm? Parece que você não é muito simpática com o Potter, afinal de contas. —_ O entrevistador riu. — _Mas talvez eles tenham apenas um affair. Ou então um relacionamento aberto. Não temos como saber, afinal não houve qualquer pronunciamento._

 _— Oh, bem, de qualquer forma, tenho certeza de que Lily merece melhor do que alguém que está com ela e mais outras ao mesmo tempo. Ainda mais se essa pessoa está sob os holofotes. Mas eles são adultos, certo? Sabem o que fazem._

 _— Sim, sim, você tem razão. Bem, pessoal, parece que falamos demais! Nós vamos ter um intervalo agora! Fiquem com o mais novo single de Emmeline Vance: Gateway Car._

E então a música começou a tocar, mas James não prestou atenção na letra, pois, naquele momento, Frank havia se erguido e estava colocando seus tênis.

— Ei, Frank, você já está indo? — Foi Peter quem perguntou, encarando o garoto com o cenho franzido.

Frank, que parecia lívido, sorriu forçadamente para Peter.

— Sim, caras, desculpem. Acabei de lembrar que tenho algo para fazer. — Ele disse e então seu celular tocou e, quando ele viu o que quer que estivesse lá, gemeu. — Merda, Marley! Ok, então, obrigada pela hospitalidade, caras, vocês foram incríveis. Foi um prazer conhecer vocês!

E, sem dizer mais nada, Frank Longbottom estava fora do apartamento.

— Que diabos? — Mary perguntou, olhando para a porta em confusão.

E, sim, era exatamente o que estava passando pela mente de James depois do modo como Emmeline falara sobre Lily em sua entrevista _e_ da saída de Frank: _que diabos?_

* * *

 **[HOGWARTS RADIO STUDIO | SEGUNDA-FEIRA – 23 DE OUTUBRO, 2017]**

* * *

Lily estava furiosa.

Seu corpo inteiro tremia de raiva e ela sabia que não estava conseguindo esconder, mas, bem, não era como se ela _quisesse_ esconder de alguém o fato de que ela estava prestes a cometer um assassinato.

Era segunda-feira de manhã e ela acabara de sair de sua primeira reunião oficial com os organizadores do TAS quando Dorcas a parara, parecendo totalmente agitada ao encará-la com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Você não me disse!

Franzindo o cenho, Lily a encarara sem compreender.

— Eu não disse o _quê_?

— Que você conhecia Emmeline Vance! EMMELINE VANCE, LILY! Somente a minha cantora favorita! Vocês _cresceram juntas_ e você _nunca_ me falou! Que diabos, Lily? — Dorcas parecia chateada, seus olhos azuis brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas.

Lily teria sentido pena se não estivesse muito perto de surtar.

— Exatamente, Dorcas! _Que diabos é isso_? De onde você tirou essas informações? — Lily perguntou muito rápido, sentindo sua respiração aumentar.

Não havia como as pessoas saberem sobre ela e Emmeline. Tudo havia sido apagado. _Tudo_. Não restara nada para que Lily pudesse recordar, exceto as próprias lembranças traiçoeiras.

Então como diabos Dorcas, de todas as pessoas, sabia sobre aquilo?

— Ontem à tarde ela deu uma entrevista para a BBC e, não conte para a McGonagall que eu estava ouvindo a concorrente, mas ela é minha cantora favorita, portanto _eu acompanho tudo_ o que ela faz! E então eles estavam falando sobre ela e a Gwen e de repente o entrevistador começou a falar do The Marauders e depois de você e James... e ela disse que conhecia você! Eu não posso acreditar-

— Será que a entrevista já está online? — Lily indagou, começando a perceber que o comportamento completamente estranho de Frank no dia anterior, quando ele chegara depois de uma noite de _bebedeira com_ James Potter e Peter Pettigrew (de todas as pessoas) e passara basicamente o dia inteiro a encarando como se ela estivesse prestes a desmoronar, _NÃO ERA_ porque ele estava de ressaca, afinal. — Aquele bastardo!

— O que- _quem?_ — Dorcas perguntou, confusa, mas Lily apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto a outra esticava o telefone onde estivera procurando o link para a entrevista. — Aqui, aqui está.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Lily deu play na entrevista, sentindo o estômago embrulhar ao ouvir a voz tão conhecida de Emmeline falando de um modo tão carinhoso sobre Gwen.

Era só que... ela costumava usar aquele tom de voz _com_ a Lily. E era _tão_ estúpido que ela estivesse prestando atenção em algo tão ridículo como aquilo, mas Lily... ela não conseguia controlar a própria mente.

Foi então que a entrevista mudou o foco, voltando-se para o _The Marauders_ como Dorcas dissera e, depois, lá estava Emmeline, falando sobre Lily com tanta propriedade, de um modo tão protetor que-

Era demais, era _muito_. Era insuportável.

Lily devolveu o celular para Dorcas quando as palavras "perdemos o contato" ecoavam em sua mente.

 _— ... tenho certeza de que Lily merece melhor do que alguém que está com ela e mais outras ao mesmo tempo. Ainda mais se essa pessoa está sob os holofotes. Mas eles são adultos, certo? Sabem o que fazem._

 _— Sim, sim, você tem razão. Bem, pessoal, parece que falamos demais! Nós vamos ter um intervalo agora! Fiquem com o mais novo single de Emmeline Vance: Gateway Car._

Oh, sim, Emmeline _tinha certeza_ de que Lily merecia alguém melhor? Que ela merecia alguém que não estivesse com _outras_ ao mesmo tempo? E fora tão desprezível o modo como ela falara de James, assumindo algo sobre o garoto que ele definitivamente não era, agindo como se se _importasse_ e-

Lily precisava sair dali.

Ela tinha certeza de que Dorcas estava falando com ela, mas não conseguia escutar porque sua mente estava a milhares de quilômetros por hora e ela estava com tanta raiva que seria capaz de matar qualquer pessoa que cruzasse em seu caminho naquele momento.

Correndo até sua sala, Lily pegou a bolsa e saiu da rádio sem se despedir de ninguém e sem se importar com isso. Puxando seu celular do bolso da calça, digitou o número conhecido sem sequer olhar, sentindo-se tremer por dentro.

— _Hey, Lil'-_

— Por que você não me contou, Frank? Que diabos! Por que ela falou na rádio sobre mim e você _não me contou nada?_ Por que _ninguém_ contou? — Lily bradou a plenos pulmões, sem se importar com quem quer que a ouvisse na rua.

— _Calma, Lily, você-_

— Foda-se você e a porra da sua calma! — Lily resmungou e desligou a ligação, sabendo que se continuasse poderia muito bem xingar ainda mais o garoto que, embora fosse estúpido por não contar a ela sobre a entrevista, continuava sendo seu melhor amigo.

Poucos segundos depois, seu celular vibrou novamente, mas Lily não queria saber. Ela esperou a ligação terminar e desligou o celular, atirando-o dentro da bolsa e fechando-a firmemente.

Ela caminhou a esmo pela cidade quase a manhã toda, xingando-se por praticamente não ter acessado a internet nos últimos dias devido ao monte de trabalho que precisava fazer para o TAS e o SCM, odiando o fato de ter ficado no escuro.

Era como se seu corpo inteiro estivesse cheio de energia e a única forma de gastá-la era _batendo_ em alguma coisa. Ou, mais especificamente, _alguém_.

Mas como infelizmente era ilegal sair batendo em todo mundo por aí, Lily se contentou em caminhar até suas pernas doerem e, quando, por fim, aquilo aconteceu, ela sentou em um banco de uma praça qualquer, fechando os olhos com firmeza e focando em sua respiração na tentativa de diminuí-la.

 _Inspira, expira._

 _Inspira, expira._

 _Inspira, expira_.

Seus batimentos diminuíram e sua mente pareceu acalmar também, fazendo com que ela soltasse um longo suspiro de alívio e gratidão por não ter cometido qualquer crime durante a manhã.

Quando, por fim, voltou a abrir os olhos, foi para se deparar com uma banca de revistas bastante pequena prostrada – ironicamente – bem à sua frente e que teria passado completamente batida para ela se não fosse a capa de uma delas.

E é claro, _claro_ que era a do Profeta Diário.

Sentindo as pernas trêmulas ao se erguer, Lily se aproximou sem conseguir acreditar em seus olhos.

Ela pegou uma edição e agradeceu aos céus pela vendedora ser tão desatenta e não ter percebido que ela era a mesma da capa. Ela _definitivamente_ não precisava daquilo também.

Numa demonstração gigantesca de autocontrole, Lily decidiu guardar a revista e ler somente quando chegasse em casa – afinal assim ela não correria o risco de desmaiar em algum lugar público ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Lily esperou o _Uber_ sem nem perceber o tempo passar. Ela sentia como se estivesse em outro plano, envolta em névoa ou qualquer coisa que não a deixasse prestar atenção em nada. Suas pernas haviam parado de tremer, mas Lily tinha a nítida impressão de que _não estava_ sentindo qualquer parte de seu corpo naquele momento.

Ela subiu e desceu do carro sem trocar qualquer palavra com o motorista e, em qualquer outro dia, teria se odiado por ser tão mal-educada, mas ali, naquela segunda-feira maldita, Lily só conseguia se concentrar em _respirar_ e manter-se viva o suficiente para colocar a chave na fechadura, girar a maçaneta, puxar a chave, entrar, fechar a porta atrás de si.

E então escorrer pela madeira até estar sentada no chão.

— Lily? — A voz de Frank a alcançou muito levemente e até aquilo parecia vir de um lugar muito distante.

Sem dar atenção para ele, Lily abriu a bolsa e puxou o exemplar da revista e, embora houvesse aquela parte esperançosa de sua mente que estivesse rezando para que tudo fosse uma peça pregada pela sua imaginação, ela sabia que aquela manchete era verdade.

Ela sabia que aquela manchete era o início do inferno em sua vida.

Mais uma vez.

Por causa da _mesma_ pessoa.

 **"NOVA MÚSICA DE EMMELINE VANCE SERIA PARA LILY EVANS?"** e, embaixo, a legenda **"passado em comum e antiga amizade que acabou repentinamente sugere possível romance entre ambas"**.

Foi como se tudo acalmasse ao seu redor. Os sons, sua respiração. Até mesmo seu corpo havia parado de tremer.

Ela estava _lívida._

— Frank. — Ela conseguiu dizer com a voz rouca.

— Lily, você está-

— Frank. — Lily o interrompeu, finalmente erguendo os olhos que brilhavam com raiva contida para encarar o garoto que a observava preocupado. — Eu preciso que você peça para Kingsley conseguir o número de Emmeline. E eu preciso disso _agora_.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** e aí, pps, o que acharam?

WOLFSTAR É REAL! *todos fingem estar chocados, yay*

serase teremos lily e emmeline finalmente se encontrando no próximo capítulo?

oh, bem, só nos resta esperar :)

não farei promessas de não demorar a att, porque infelizmente não sou muito boa em cumpri-las, mas o que posso prometer é que, independente do tempo que demore, eu VOU concluir essa história!

espero que sejam um pouco pacientes comigo, mas juro que darei o meu melhor para fazer a espera valer a pena, ok?

dúvidas, sugestões ou só para conversar comigo, estou sempre no twitter wolfstar

beijos e até mais, amores

amo vcs :3

* * *

 **MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS LINDOS QUE VOCÊS TÊM MANDADO! Saibam que significa muito para mim, mesmo! Vocês fazem meus dias mais felizes :)**


End file.
